Drunk Truths
by MirrorFlower and DarkWind
Summary: Crack fic! Crew of the Enterprise is called back to Earth for a party. Will Spock ever get Jim to admit to what everyone knows? Or will Jim continue to fight his feelings? Drunk 2: No songs are Safe!
1. We Built this Ship

**T'Slash:** Well… another drunk! I got such a positive reviews for the last one, such a positive response that I decided hell why not do another one! You all should have seen this coming! I will only be able to update this once a week, on the weekend most likely cause well for one Finals and the other I do have a 106025 word novel to edit! I will be busy but this is going to be relaxing. As for some of you thinking how am I going to be able to do this, you will be surprised! It will be another long one!

**Disclaimer: **Really people if I owned Star Trek both this and Songs of an would be soundtracks.

Okay as you can tell there is a new saying for this, Drunk 2, by Terry: Drunk 2-more drunk-no logic. AND Drunk 2 no songs are safe. And we are being truthful no songs are safe from me, well us! And well…. The first song Terry and I killed together! Long, long before November. I hope you all enjoy this new crazy ride!

**Drunk Truths**

_Chapter 1: We Built this Ship_

Jim smiled as he looked around the room. He was happy they were called back to Earth for this function, this celebration. Every different species of Alien where here, well all that were friends of the Federation of course. There were no Klingons or Romulans around that Jim could tell.

"Jim how are you enjoying yourself," Pike asked, smiling as he walked over to Jim's side. Jim smiled at Pike, nursing his drink, happy to see Pike back up and walking.

"Its good for a Federation party," Jim admitted, smiling as he watched his First Officer swamped with cadets following the science track no doubt. Asking him questions. He felt a pain in his heart but pushed it away. He was here to have fun not to think about those feelings.

"The higher ups decided that it needed to have something fun in these things. They even brought in an old Karaoke machine, not that anyone has touched it yet," Pike said, pointing to the small stage in the corner.

"What are we a bunch of teenage girls," McCoy complained, moving to stand besides Jim, a glass of alcohol in his own hands.

"I zink it's a great idea," Chekov said, bouncing on his feet. His doe like eyes eying the small stage.

"You would kid," McCoy grumbled.

"So do I Chekov. In fact," Jim said, smirking as he leaned over, whispering into Chekov's ear his plan. Chekov's smile brightened as he nodded enthusiastically, running off to get the others and spread the word.

"What are you planning you infant," McCoy asked, looking over at Jim. Jim smiled innocently as he excused himself from Pike, dragging McCoy after him and towards the stage where Uhura, Chapel, Chekov, Sulu, Scotty, Kallista, Terry, Aki and surprisingly Spock stood. The rest of the crew of the Enterprise surrounding the stage. "Oh no. you are not dragging me up there."

"Ahh come on Bonsey! It will be fun and really kick of this party!" Jim said, pouting, blue eyes wide. McCoy huffed, drowning the rest of his drink.

"Let's just get this over with."

"I knew you would see it my way!" Jim cheered, grabbing his friends arm, pulling him up to stand between Kallista and Chapel as Jim moved to the front. Smiling at Pike who just shook his head, knowingly.

"Captain, for once I don't think your plan is that crazy," Uhura laughed, smiling up at him.

"I am glad you think so," Jim said, winking at her. They both laughed before he turned to Spock, nodding to him. "Glad you could make it Commander."  
"Lieutenant Uhura was most insistent," Spock said, his eyes laughing.

"Good," Jim said, taking his microphone from Spock. "Hey Admirals, crew and others alike! I would like to thank you all for coming to this function. I have to say I am sad that no one has made use of this yet… but at the same time happy that we, the crew of the _Enterprise_ get to be the first!" The crowd laughed, use to Captain James T. Kirk's attitude by now. "I am shocked at how some of you don't know how the Enterprise became a ship. A true ship with a working crew. So my crew and I are here to tell you about it. Enjoy!"

"And here I thought he was finally growing up," Pike said, smiling as he shook his head, discretely pulling out a video recorder. Not wanting to miss a minute of this.

"Captain Kirk was always a… unique man," Selek said, his eyes smiling as he looked up at the younger version of his own Captain as the music started.

"True. Glad there is only one of them in this universe," Pike sighed, "I don't think we, hell this universe could handle two."

_I believe that it could, _Selek thought sadly.

_We built this ship,_

_We built this ship on missions and war_

_We built this ship,_

_We built this ship on missions and wars_

Jim led the crew off, all of them with smiles on their faces. It was true… they built the ship, their crew. Their home off the missions they had passed. The trials and dangers.

Uhura smiled, leaning into Scotty's arms as everyone in the command crew took a step forward, looking out over the crowd. Happy to see they had all their attention.

_Say we're all hero's, that you recognize our faces_

_Say you don't know what its like deep in space_

_Deep in the missions, falling into the stars_

_Too many planets, left to discover_

The eight sang, all with smiles on their faces except for Spock and McCoy. The former watching his father watch him with the Doctor just grumbled, ignorant of the glares that Kallista was giving his girlfriend.

_It's so true. They recognize us from all the news reports but don't know what its like. What its like to be in space. To be running for your life. I know the admirals want me to become one of them, an Admiral in a year. When my five year mission is over but that won't happen. Not as long as there are planet left out there, _Jim thought, smiling as he looking over towards Uhura, nodding towards her.

_Uhura plays the harp,_

_Listen to our voices_

_Aren't you aware?_

_We built this ship_

_We built this ship on missions and war!_

_We built this ship, we built this ship on missions and war_

_Built this ship, we built this ship on missions and war_

Uhura smiled as she stepped forward, a harp in her hands. She gently played some melody, keeping it in pace with the song. She smiled as the crowd cheered before stepping back as the crew surrounding the stage stepped forward, singing the chorus.

_The Admirals always making new regulations_

_Who cares they're always changing regulation names_

_We just want to travel, just want to steal the stage_

_They call us illogical, write us up for insubordination_

"You already have stolen the stage! Besides you can't claim you don't disserve it!" Pike yelled up at them, shaking his head as Jim just flashed him a smile. "What now is he teaching his crew to ignore regulations? What's coming to this world?"

"The crew of the _Enterprise_ will always be most loyal to their Captain above all others. Even to Starfleet," Selek said, a small smile playing at his lips. It was… refreshing to see that the crew had not changed, that they were still the same people as his own crew.

"That is not logical," Sarek said, stepping up besides the elder version of his son.

"They aren't exactly claiming to be logical," Pike pointed out, rolling his eye.

_Spock plays the Lyre,_

_Listen to our voices_

_How are you unaware?_

_We built this ship on missions and war!_

_We built this ship, we built this ship on missions and war_

_Built this ship, we built this ship on missions and war_

Spock reluctantly stepped forward, giving a Vulcan glare to Jim who just grinned back. He took out his lyre, playing a few notes before slipping back into his spot. His eyes fixed on Jim's form, watching as he rocked from side to side. The feelings that it invoked not all together unwelcome.

_It's just another Sunday, in a tired old mission_

_Klingon/Admirals have got the choke hold, ohhh and we still got the beat_

Jim laughed as he was the only one to say Admirals instead of Klingon's. Pike glared up at him, to whom he just stuck his tongue out, laughing as Kallista, Terry and Aki stepped forward. Along with the still grumpy McCoy.

_Who counts the deaths, of the redshirts?_

_Who hypos us to save our lives?_

_Don't tell us you know, 'cause we're a ship of hero's_

_Look out universe; we are going to conquer you_

Kallista, Terry and Aki smiled, pointing down at the security section, standing just in front of the stage, laughing as Kallista took a tally, shacking her head sadly as she came up one short.

McCoy rolled his eyes at the three, pulling up at hypo, grinning as he looked over at Jim. Oh yes he would get revenge for Jim dragging him up here. He would just have to be… sneaky.

Jim laughed, looking down at the crowd; most of them wide eyed by now before stepping forward, pointing up towards were he knew the _Enterprise_ was located. They would conquer the universe, together.

_Don't you remember …_

They whispered, grinning as they pushed Jim down onto a chair.

_Jim in the captain's chair,_

_Listen to our orders –_

_Don't you remember?_

_We built this ship,_

_We built this ship on missions and war_

_We built this ship, we built this ship on missions and war_

_Built this ship, we built this ship on missions and war_

_Built this ship, we built this ship on missions and war_

_Built this ship, we built this ship on missions and war_

The crew sang together, smiling as the looked back at the sitting Jim, his legs crossed and head propped up on his hand, just as it was on the bridge when he was thinking of something. Anything to save their lives before Jim jumped to his feet, grinning widely.

_We built, we built this ship yeah_

_We built this ship_

_We built, we built this ship_

_We built this ship_

_We built, we built this ship_

_We built this ship_

The continued to sing before it faded out, laughing with each other. The crowd went wild and while some Admirals glared at the young captain he was having to much fun to notice, laughing as McCoy dragged him off the stage. Muttering something about physicals when they got back on the ship.

_This Karaoke… it may not be as illogical as I thought it would be, _Sarek thought, looking up at the now empty stage. The command crew having followed their captain off the stage. He looked towards his son, he was… proud that he had found his place… thou he still had much farther to go.

"That Jim… always doing something crazy," Pike muttered, tucking the video camera away once.

Selek smiled sadly, known that in every universe it was true. James T. Kirk was truly a unique individual. He watching as his counterpart kept a careful eye on Jim, the familiar emotions easy for him to read. _James… if only you were here now. to see us both so young again and not even aware of the others feeling, _Selek thought sadly, looking up towards the heavens, thinking of his bondmate.

**T'Slash: **wow I feel rusty! But still this made me laugh so much so I guess I'm not too rusty! Well… I will update this in a week I got final coming up that i really should study for before it's too late. And two papers… damn must work on them. Besides I still got… wow 41 songs to kill, and yes this will be long, just as I promised! Well I hope you all enjoyed this; I know I enjoyed writing it again! Please don't forget to review and tell me what you thought!


	2. Live Long and Prosper

**T'Slash:** the dreaded time of finals is upon us. We all know what that means… I will be studying like hell for the next week! If I get time I will work on other things but I am going to try and study six hours each day until Thursday, my last major final I don't really count Art as a hard final, I just get to sit their and paint.

**Disclaimer: **I rather be getting drunk with the crew of the Enterprise then studying for Chemistry and Biology final so no I don't own!

Well…I killed this just recently, bloody hard to! But fun so I hope you all enjoy it!

**Drunk Truths**

_Chapter 2: Live Long and Prosper_

Kallista smirked as she looked over at Sarek. She could see him eyeing the stage and had watched as he had viewed their performance. The first of the night. She looked over at Pike, giving him the signal, her smirk growing as she pulled the vial out of her pockets.

"What are you up to?" Aki asked, looking over at Kallista. Terry looked over at their friend, noticing her evil smirk.

"Nothing," Kallista said, smiling innocently.

"Bullshit. A Kaly up to nothing is an imposter," they both said, glaring down at her. She continued to smile innocently before disappearing into the crowd. She watched as Pike engaged in conversation with Spock's father as she reached his drink, making sure he was distracted before tipping the vial, letting all of the liquid fall into his drink before disappearing as silently as she had appeared.

"That is a logical conclusion, Admiral," Sarek said, reaching out for his drink. Kallista smirked from her hiding place, watching as he drained the substance.

"Are you alright, Ambassador?" Pike asked, fighting down his smile, happy to see that Kallista's potion worked.

"I am in perfect health Admiral. Now if you will excuse me," Sarek said, clumsily putting down his glass before walking towards the stage.

"Are you sure your potion will work?" Pike asked as Kallista reappeared at his side.

"Yup, never failed before," she said, grinning as she watched Spock stare at his father confused. Pike glanced over at her, this being the first time he has heard that she had used it before…though it didn't surprise him.

"What's in this for you?" he asked.

"Nothing, absolutely nothing," Kallista said, truthfully. Or as truthfully as Kallista could get as she activated her micro video camera, zooming it in on Sarek. _Did I forget to mention Blackmail…my bad, _she thought, smirking again as she watched Sarek take the microphone.

"I want to take this opportunity to inform my son what it is I think of him," Sarek said, still logical even when drugged. Spock looked up at his father, shocked and slightly fearful. His father had let him know what he…thought of his son when he had signed up for Starfleet what more could he say now.

_Raise an eyebrow and be more logical then you are _

_Now_

_Go though the Kolinahr_

_Come up with a plan to be a Vulcan_

_I know you can_

Kallista slapped her hand to her forehead, glaring up at Sarek. He still thought that Spock should just be a Vulcan! To get rid of his human half…she would kill him. Slowly and painfully.

Spock's form stiffed as he heard the words. His father still did not approve of his path. He still wished for him to purge himself of all emotions…even though Sarek himself had loved a human. Had loved Amanda.

_Ignore your human side_

_Take those few steps forward_

_Your right where you need to be_

_But you are feeling so rom_

Sarek looked out at Spock. He needed his son to understand that his human side was violent that it was only though his Vulcan side that he would be a peace. That he would feel rom. He needed to take those steps forward to reach the goal that all Vulcan's sought.

_You are feeling so rom_

_And you go for the throat_

Jim glanced over at Spock, subconsciously rubbing his throat. Though that instance was four years ago he still remembered, vividly, the feeling of Spock's hands around his throat as they chocked him.

_Go for the throat_

_You let your human out_

_And you break out_

_Break away from us_

_It's so unusual, irrational, so unique_

Spock looked down at each word his father said. Feeling further and further away from him. He had known that they would never see eye to eye before looking up at the last word.

Sarek's eyes locked with his sons. He knew that Spock could never be just a Vulcan. He was human as well and that… made him more irrational then an average Vulcan but… he was still his son and unique in his own way. In every way. It was only logical for him to break away for him to find his own path.

_You are so unique_

_So unique_

_So unique_

Kallista's head popped up at that word, the smirk returning to her face. Maybe it wasn't all for loss. Maybe Sarek would finally say the truth about Spock.

_So pull your pen out and sign up for the next shuttle out_

_Now your gone let your life begin_

_That is how you will find yourself_

_Cause you are growing up_

Sarek allowed a small smile to spread across his emotionless face. Spock was slowly finding himself, slowly growing up to be the Vulcan that Selek was. While he had sighed up for the first shuttle out of Vulcan he had left to find himself and Sarek could not fault him that. Not after his wife, Amanda, had explained his reasoning just before her death.

_You are growing up_

_And you will fall_

_Fall down for once_

_You won't find a way out_

_That is untrue, Father, _Spock thought, looking discreetly at Jim from the corner of his eye. Jim was glaring up at Sarek, his hands tightened into fists. _If I do happen to 'fall' I will manage to 'find a way out' for I will not be alone. I will have Jim by my side along with the crew of the Enterprise._

_And you go down_

_Down for the count_

_You're so different, so irrational_

_So unique_

_So unique_

_So unique_

_You are different then any other human or Vulcan I am acquainted with, Spock. You are a child of both worlds that is what makes you 'unique' as Amanda had told me so many times. You are still my son no matter what path you chose, _Sarek thought, illogically hoping that Spock would get the meaning in the song. That he would be able to hear the truth.

_So unique_

_Cause you found yourself_

_You are feeling so good_

_And you go down_

_Down for the count_

_You will find your way out_

Sarek nodded to his son. Knowing that he would find a way to deal with both his sides and find a way out of the darkness. Out of the repression his peers and he himself had placed on his son. Spock was strong…just like Amanda.

Spock looked up at Sarek, nodding his head. Understanding all that Sarek had been trying to say. That he was proud of him in his own way even though Sarek would have preferred it if he had joined the Vulcan Science Academy. Spock looked up towards the stage, as his father left, feeling the urge to get up there.

Kallista smiled, turning off her mini camera as she looked at Spock. _Step one complete, _she thought as she watched Spock walk towards the stage, Jim staring after him, confused.

**T'Slash: **Yes Kaly has a motive…what that is…well its blackmail and something else but you will just have to wait lol! Well this was harder then I thought it would be…Sarek is harder then I thought but I think I did a decent job and I have a new philosophy: When I doubt blame Kaly! Hence why she is up to something! Well I wish all my readers who have finals luck! I know we all need it! Hope you all enjoyed this chapter!


	3. On My Mother's Wings

**T'Slash: **Well…I got a bit busy with Christmas coming up and…well I shouldn't make excused. Sadly I didn't get an A in Chemistry but I did get a B and a C in Biology so no complaints. For now. I have been suffering a headache for the last two days so might be after Christmas that bonds binding is updated…sorry for the wait but I will make is extra long for all of you!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own…if I did…I rather not think of it.

Okay so I killed this alone but Terry did like it so…I hope it is good! I will try and update this before a week is out…but no promises on anything!

**Drunk Truths**

_Chapter 3: On My Mother's Wings_

Spock continued to walk towards the stage, running everything his father tried to tell him though the song over in his head. Sarek was not disappointed in Spock, just wanted him to live. To survive. Spock understood this now…but no matter how much his father wished to help him he could not. Not in this matter.

Spock looked over the crowd, his eyes instantly drawn to James T. Kirk. The only man who could bring out the…emotions in him. Emotions he himself had never felt before. How he wished that his Mother was still here. She would be able to tell him what they meant. What he should do.

Spock didn't bother with an opening like his father had. The person he was singing to was no longer here could no longer help or hear him. It was illogical to dedicate a song to a dead woman.

_Oh Spock, _Amanda said, floating besides her son, a ghost that no one could see. Watching as the music started out, her son standing stiff on the stage. _I know how you are feeling but…you are the one who has to figure it out. You are on your own now, Spock. _

_I wish you where with me now_

_I'd marvel at your insight_

_If you were with us now_

_You're the only one who could_

_Help me with these emotions_

_What emotions is Spock talking about? _Jim wondered, looking up at his friend, seeing his eyes locked in his general area. Jim looked around, trying to mentally figure out who Spock was singing to.

"He is still an idiot," Kaly sighed, shaking her head sadly as she looked over towards Jim. "Looks like you are up next."

"It seems so."

_I want to live my life_

_The way that I want_

_With logic as my light_

_Following what's right_

_Like you taught me to achieve_

Spock looked upwards, remembering the past. The time that his mother told him that no matter what he did she would always be proud of him. all he had ever wanted, wished for, was to be accepted and thanks to Jim that had happened. The crew accepted him…but that still wasn't all he wanted. He wanted something else as well. Something far more precious.

_And I will listen to my mother's advice_

_Of emotions I have never seen_

_There is so much I do not know_

_And I can feel her presence still_

_And I will achieve my dreams_

_With my mothers advice_

_ Spock. I know that you know what this feeling is. What this emotion is, I have told you about it many times, _Amanda said, turning to stand in front of her son, smiling gently. _You are learning though…soon you will understand what emotion it is. I know you will._

_ He's singing about his mom! _Jim realized shocked. He looked up at his First Officer, one of his best friends. "But…what emotion is he talking about? That he doesn't know."

"You truly are an idiot. Are you sure you are the genius everyone says you are?" McCoy asked, moving to stand besides Jim, a glass of alcohol in his hand.

"What are you taking about, of course I'm a genius," Jim said, still confused.

"Idiot," McCoy sighed, turning to look up at Spock. "I never thought I would say this but that hobgoblin is actually smarted then you. A hell of a lot smarter."

_The worlds I have never seen_

_The dreams that just won't leave_

_This ships ride_

_With one seconds ride_

_Will take me far away_

_From all I know_

Selek smiled slightly, looking up at his young counterpart. _You do not have to worry, Spock. You will visit those worlds sooner then you think and…hold onto your dreams and memories…one day…that is all you will have left. _

_But I will listen to my mother's words_

_Face the emotions I have never seen_

_There is so much I can still learn_

_And I can feel her presence still_

_And I will achieve my dreams_

_With my mothers words_

Spock looked down in front of him. He could feel her with him still, not though the family bond, no that was broken but…it was like she was standing directly in front of him. Still watching over him as she always said she would. With her support…he would make his dreams a reality.

_Someday with her spirit to guide me_

_And her memory beside me _

_I will be free to_

Spock looked over to Jim once again, his mind humming with an ancient passion…one that no Vulcan could completely erase no matter how logical they became.

Jim looked up at Spock, noticing that Spock was looking over at him.

_Listen to my mother's voice_

_Face the emotion I never have_

_There is so much for me to achieve_

_And I can feel her presence still_

_And I will achieve the improbable_

_With my mother's advice_

_With my mother's advice_

Spock stood still as the crew and crowd cheered for him, his ears turned a faint green as he walked off the stage, keeping his back straight and hands behind his back.

"Great job, Spock. I know that…it must have taken a lot," Uhura said, leaning over Scotty to smile at Spock.

"Thank you," Spock said, keeping his eyes locked on Jim. Amanda stood besides him, laughing as she watched her son. He was so in love, so obvious. It was perfect. All she ever wanted.

"You ready for stage two?" Kaly asked, looking over at her partner as she pulled out a retractable baseball bat.

"Oh yes, just make sure you don't hurt him to bad," her partner said, looking down at the baseball bat.

"Well if I do at least Bones is here," Kaly chirped, smiling as he glared at her, making her way over to her spot.

He rolled his eyes as he watched Kaly leave before heading up towards the stage. She was right after all…at least Doctor McCoy was there…he would stop her from accidentally killing her Captain…he hoped.

**T'Slash: **Well I think I am getting back into the grove of this! Not as rusty as before but…still not as easy as before! I will try and get Bonds Binding up soon…maybe after Christmas but I did get called in for Jury Duty…just hope they don't need me, so might take a while. I apologize again! Well I hope you all liked this, I'm off to write a Fairytale for a six year old! But please remember to review!


	4. Gonna Go Far Kid

**T'Slash: **I have escaped the prison of school briefly to update this…I need the anti stress but after this I am going back to Choices. I would like to thank Tsohg for being the only reviewer for it so far! Thanks for supporting me with the other stories I write not just the Star Trek ones.

**Disclaimer:** I will never own either the songs or the characters…the story line on the other hands…my mind owns….i think.

Well Terry and I killed this song long ago, if you can believe it I am behind on my killing of songs, damn you school! I hope you enjoy this song! Please do review though, would make me mighty happy!

**Drunk Truths**

_Chapter 4: Gonna Go Far Kid_

"Well I didn't think I would be coming up here today but…I fear that someone I know," looking pointedly in Jim's direction, "is more of an idiot then I thought. This is my attempt to get his head out of his ass and realize what is right in front of him. I figure I wont be the last one up here by the end of the night thou," Pike said, shaking his head sadly as he grinned over at Kaly. She had passed her video camera over to Selek and was steadily making her way towards Jim's side, the baseball bat slung over her shoulder.

"Who the hell is he talking about?" Jim asked, leaning heavily against the table a drink in his left hand as his eyes fixed to the stage.

"Idiot," McCoy muttered, rolling his eyes at Jim's stupid question.

_Show them how to survive_

_You're getting better all the time_

_And turning losses into wins_

_Is an art that's hard to teach_

_Another clever battle_

_Sets off an unsuspecting shock_

_And as you jump off the cliff_

_Everyone jumps to their feet!_

Pike started out, pointing directly to Jim, letting him know straight away that it was he who he was singing about. Jim's eyes widened, looking over at Pike. How did he know that he had jumped off a cliff to save his crew not that long ago?

"That's Jim for you," Uhura said, smiling slightly as she looked over at her Captain. "Always finding a way to make us survive…even at the risk of his own life."

"Aye and ah fear that he will keep on doin it," Scotty said, his eyes calculating as he looked over at Jim.

_Now look fucker look_

_That man never stood a chance_

_And everyone already knows_

_It was only ever you_

_Only ever me for what? Who didn't stand a chance? Nero but he's already gone…what the hell is going on here? _Jim thought, straitening up, looking up at Pike confused.

"Ze Keptin is still unaware?" Chekov asked shocked, his bright eyes looking towards his hero. "I zought et was common knowledge."

"It is…to everyone but Jim," Sulu said, shaking his head.

_And now you're blinded_

_Open your heart to him_

_Come on Jim_

_We know he loves you_

Pike laughed as Jim's eyes widened, his drink slipping from his hands, the glass shattering into millions of pieces as it hit the hard floor. _Well I guess this is one way to tell him that Spock loves him…not that the little idiot gets it, _Pike thought, eyes laughing as he saw Kaly move into her position, motioning people to back away as she readied her bat, nodding towards Pike.

_With a thousand looks_

_And a perfect mask_

_Hit him right in the head_

_Hit them right in the head_

_When they walk away_

_Nothing more to say_

_See the warmth in their eyes _

_See 'em running towards danger_

Kaly smiled at her cue, swinging her back far enough before smashing it against Jim's head, not hard enough to knock him out but hard enough to get his attention. _It's a shame I only have one…I would go after Spock as well but…I think Spock is a little smarter then the baby in front of me, _Kaly thought, smirking as Jim turned around.

"What the fuck Kaly? What was that for?" Jim yelled, rubbing the back of his head.

"Me trying to knock some sense into your think skull," Kaly replied neutrally, her eyes twinkling. "Besides I just listened to what the song told me."

"That girl," McCoy whispered, smiling up at Kaly, thinking that he was finally catching on to her plan...what she had been up to for the past few years.

_Always out of line_

_Disobeying orders all the time_

_Play it out in my head I always got his back_

_It's nothing without me_

_There's something in your path_

_Its time to open up your heart_

_And then you can achieve what you need_

_Then it's all thanks to us_

"Hey!" Jim yelled turning his back to Kaly in order to glare up at Pike. "I don't disobey orders all the time…just when the mission requires it!"

"All the time then," Bones dawned, smirking as Jim turned to glare at him.

"Lieutenant…Uhura, what purpose does Admiral Pike have to…sing this song?" Spock asked, looking up at the Admiral.

"He's trying to get Kirk's head out of his ass, beautifully I might add. Kallista's touch isn't too bad either," she said, laughing as Kaly readied her bat again, silently thanking McCoy for distracting Jim.

"Why is he even a Captain? It is obvious that he cannot obey orders," Admiral Komack asked, glaring over at Jim.

"He is the best," Selek, who had walked over there to get a better shot, answered simply. His dark brown eyes sad and yet happy.

_Now look fucker look_

_That man never stood a chance_

_And everyone already knows_

_It was only ever you_

_And now you're blinded_

_Open your heart to him_

_Come on Jim_

_We know he loves you_

_Trust your heart!_

_The Admiral is correct, _Spock thought, watching as Kaly smirked, her hands gipping the bat harder. He wished to stop her but Uhura had informed him that it was harmless and that Doctor McCoy would step in if anything serious happened. _I do…care for Jim. I do love him…but Jim could not possibly return these…emotions. Jim will forever be my T'hy'la, it is my…destiny. I was helpless against him._

_What a thousand looks_

_And a perfect mask_

_Hit him right in the head_

_Hit them right in the head_

_When they walk away _

_Nothing more to say_

_See the warmth in their eyes_

_See 'em running towards danger_

_ Well it's actually Jim running to danger and Spock running after him to save his Captainy ass but who cares, _Kaly thought, smirking as she swung the back again, making contact with the back of his head once more. She smirked as Jim turned back to her, growling lowly.

"Would you stop that?"

"Sure once you stop being an idiot and let that mask down," Kaly replied.

"I don't wear a mask," Jim said, looking away from her.

"Sure and I am the queen of England," McCoy replied sarcastically.

_Now look fucker look_

_That man never stood a change_

_And everyone already knows_

_It was only ever you_

_So look fucker look_

_That man never stood a chance_

_And everyone already knows_

_It was only ever you_

"Jim isn't the smartest crayon in the box," Aki said, leaning back as he watched Kaly and Jim argue, Jim even attempting, unsuccessfully, to obtain Kaly's baseball bat.

"Or the sharpest, I think that would be everyone else but him…sure he is book smart but with the heart," Terry trailed off, smirking as he watched Pike take in a deep breath.

"He is an idiot," they both said.

_With a thousand looks_

_And a perfect mask_

_Hit him right in the head_

_Hit them right in the head_

_When they walk away_

_Nothing more to say_

_See the warmth in their eyes_

_See 'em running towards danger_

Kaly laughed as she swung her bat once more, this time hitting Jim in the forehead, once again not enough to kill or knock him out, but not soft enough so it didn't hurt.

"I will get you for this Kaly," Jim growled, rubbing his head. Kaly just smiled innocently before sinking into the crowd, laughing as she went around him to the other side.

_Don't kill off to many brain cells Kaly, we want him to still think about it, _Pike thought, watching as she got ready for one last go.

_Clever mask_

_Lord of lies_

_Hit 'em right in the head_

_Smack 'em right in the head_

_When they walk away _

_Push them together_

_See the light in their eyes_

_See 'em running towards each other_

_ Stupid idiots, _Jim growled rubbing his head as Kaly hit him once again before taking chase.

_Good, he took the bait, _Kaly thought, smirking as she ducked under a table, peaking out as she watched Uhura nod, moving away to purposely pushed Spock into Jim.

"Sorry, Spock. I was looking for the blue haired devil," Jim said, blushing as he moved away from Spock.

"Apologies are illogical, Captain. You did nothing wrong," Spock said, his eyes warmer then ever as he looked down at the man he loved. "Have you gathered the meaning of the song that the Admiral…sang for you?"

"That he is an evil mind and Kaly is his henchman, yeah I got that much," Jim growled, glaring around the room, looking for the girl.

"I do not believe that was the message they were trying to convey," Spock said dryly, watching as Jim's eyes became guarded once again.

"Maybe," Jim said, distracted as he walked over to the stage. They just couldn't understand…they wouldn't understand. How could they…they didn't know him. Well that was ending now. He would tell them…he would show them all what he thought.

**T'Slash: **Hahah I forgot how fun this was! Oh boy I might have to update this in a week or so…if I have time, damn school! Well I hope that you all enjoyed this little chapter, I still am not coming back to Bonds Binding yet…Choices is nowhere near done, I am trying, but this I will try and update…once I catch up on the killing. Well please remember to review! Make my first week back to school worth it!


	5. Go the Distance

**T'Slash: **I'm back! Miss me? I know I missed this story! I thank everyone who is following and who reviewed. Made me very happy and if I made some mistakes here…my right hand hurts for some reason so this might be short I don't know yet but just a warning. School is also killing me so no idea when I will be able to update but I will when I can!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own if I did…lots of songs would be killed.

Well I killed this song all by myself not that long ago and I was killing earlier this week as well! Terry and I both like this kill so I hope I can do it justice!

**Drunk Truths**

_Go the Distance_

_I will show them. I will show them all what I am. What I always thought, _Jim thought, stalking up to the stage. He ignored the stares he was getting, keeping his destination at the front of his mind. _Kaly…I know you are up to something. What I don't know but whatever it is I will make you give it up._

_ If I was a psychic I would guess that Jim is thinking that I should give up my plan, _Kaly thought, putting her bat away from the time being. She turned, walking towards Selek's side, noticing his sad expression.

"Kallista," he said, nodding towards her, his eyes never leaving Jim's form.

"Selek…don't worry," Kaly said, smiling slightly as he gently touched his clothed arm. "They haven't changed…they are just like you and your Jim."

"So I had hoped," Selek said, holding the video recorder closer to his chest, feeling the illogical need to have some reminder of his T'hy'la…the one he was separated from. By both time and space.

"They will get together. I will make sure of it even if it kills me," Kallista said, smiling sadly before turning to the stage, Jim standing directly in the middle, the microphone in his hand. After a quick sweep of the room she saw Spock's eyes locked on Jim. The passion and love in them made her almost take a step back. _So it is true. They do feel things to a greater extent then to humans. _

"Hey everyone," Jim said, smiling sadly over at the crowd. "I have to thank you all for coming out here. We have been though so much these last few years so it's great that we could all get together again. I know you all saw what the blue headed daughter of Satan did to me last song," a cheerful thanks Jim could be heard in the crowd, "but I have to let you all know. I'm not what she says…what Pike says either. Just…just listen to this." Jim stood still, holding the microphone between his two hands, his foot tapping to the music as it started before opening his bright blue eyes, focusing them on everyone and no one at the same time.

_I never dreamed_

_Of any time_

_When a hero's welcome_

_Would be for me_

"Stupid kid, they were always waiting for him. He just had to insult the walking robot first," McCoy grumbled, glaring up at Jim. _Kaly didn't hit him hard enough he is still an idiot._

"Aye ah hav ta agree with ya," Scotty said approaching McCoy's side, Uhura right besides him.

"Who doesn't," Uhura said, looking sadly up at Jim. With all his cocky attitude no one truly knew him…knew what he thought. What he was even thinking right now.

_When the crowds would cheer_

_Just seeing my face_

_And a voice keeps saying_

_I am not worth this much_

_No, T'hy'la, _Spock thought, taking a step closer to Jim and to the stage, his chocolate eyes never leaving Jim's form watching as he swayed in his spot, never making a move. _You are worth so much more then that. More then anyone can comprehend. _

_ Of course Jim thinks like that, _Pike thought, hitting his palm against this head. "Damn confidence issues."

_I am there now_

_I went the distance_

_I have found my path_

_I am strong_

_I know ev'ry pain_

_Made me who I am _

_It's true, _Jim thought, smiling sadly as he gazed down at his crew, at his family. _Every pain I have had made me who I am. My mom, Frank, even Tarsus they shaped me to the man I am today…and I can't regret it. Nor can I be angry for it…without the pain I would just be…normal. _

_When I went the distance_

_I found where I would belong_

"In Spock's arms," Sulu whispered under his breath. Chekov nodded in agreement, staring up at the man he looked up to.

"Yes, but I doubt that Keptin knows that," Chekov said, watching Jim, both of them unaware of Kaly walking up next to them. "He is smart, yes but…he cannot see zis."

"For the love of slash its right in front of him," Kaly and Sulu both said, slapping their foreheads. Sulu jumped looking over at Kaly who just smiled innocently.

_ Innocent my ass I don't buy it for a second, _Terry thought, rolling his eyes at Kaly's expression.

_Up towards the sky_

_Embracing my destiny_

_Though the path is hard_

_It laed me home_

_And a thousand hells_

_Made it worth the pain_

_It took a lifetime_

_But now I see it's the truth_

_ The Enterprise is my home now. She and the crew are my family…that's the truth. I didn't see it before but...it's all there we are a family. A dysfunctional family but a family none the less, _Jim thought, smiling even as he watched some people in the crowd look up at him with sorrow. Hearing for the first time what he had been though…what he had thought. Even Uhura looked guilty for things she did in the past.

_And I never looked back_

_I have gone the distance_

_And I'll stay in command_

_I will never accept defeat_

_It's a long path_

_But I won't lose my home_

_I went the distance_

_And my journey is my life_

"You had better stay in Command," someone in the crew yelled out, "If you don't…well Starfleet will just have to deal with a lot of losses." Heads nodded together in agreement even as they turned to glare at Admiral Komack.

"You will never lose your home, Jim," Uhura promised, tears in her eyes. She leaned into Scotty, feeling her Captains sorry for the first time. _This is the first true home he had ever had, _Uhura realized, tears falling from her eyes. _I won't let him lose it. Not ever. _

"Damn Kid," McCoy complained, even as he looked sadly up at Jim. Knowing what his family was like…this kid disserved a true family. _Doesn't mean I won't drag him out of the Nile. _

_But to look beyond all the deaths is the hardest part_

_A hero's strength is measured by his heart_

_Oooooooooooo_

_Tarsus. Frank. My father's death. Vulcan's destruction…it has all made me stronger but…the deaths still haunt me…they will always haunt me, _Jim thought.

"T'hy'la," Spock whispered, Selek hearing Spock's whisper smiled to himself. He would be the one to heal Jim's wounds…of that he was certain.

Spock was all too aware of how Jim suffered every time a crew member lost their life. Jim would never get over it…never. _As it is true what you say, Jim. You are the greatest hero of all for you have the biggest heart. _

_Like a shooting star_

_I have gone the distance_

_I will travel the universe_

_I will face its evils_

_I don't care how long_

_I will go the distance_

_Till I find what I am missing _

_Waiting somewhere out there_

Jim took a step forward, looking up to the spotlight shinning down on him. He would find what was missing…he knew a piece of him was missing it had been missing since he was…since forever. He would find it…it did not matter where it was…he would.

_I will search the galaxies_

_I will face its harms_

_Till I find what I am missing_

_Waiting out there for me_

Jim looked up once more, reaching his hand out towards the universe before curling his open reaching hand into a fist, bringing it back down towards his heart, his head hanging down low as the lights went out.

The crew erupted into cheers, tears falling from most of the female's eyes and even some of the men. Kaly looked on, wiping the tears away.

_Well, _she thought, smiling sadly, _it looks like I got my work cut out for me. Oh, Jim._

_ Damn Kid we know what is missing, _McCoy thought, walking towards the stage, determined to have a talk with Jim. Hoping to make him see reason before anything could happen. Before it would all go downhill.

**T'Slash: **Well that was different…I didn't see it turning out like that but…I hope you all liked it. It was hard to write and as its 1.30 am here I am about to fall asleep with a warm cat on top of me! Well I just hope you all enjoyed it and please remember to review!


	6. Defying Gravity

**T'Slash: **Well I should be either sleeping or finishing up my sisters original Arthurian Legend, she can't write for shit so I am writing it, but instead I wanted to update this. I saw the list earlier tonight and couldn't stop smirking and no I'm not taking my evil pills…not that I know of, don't listen to Terry he lies! Well school is dragging me closer and closer to me wanting to sleep for twenty four hours but…I still have school tomorrow so I will have to just make due with this.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Star Trek if I did….i don't know what evil I would spread

Well Terry and I killed this one long ago and I just reviewed it…and couldn't help laughing at it! Jim is Elphaba and McCoy is Glinda just so you are aware. Enjoy the chapter!

**Drunk Truths**

_Chapter 6: Defying Gravity_

Jim looked over at his crew; he was standing just to the side of the stage empty beer bottles and cups surrounding him. McCoy growled as he caught sight of Jim, it had only taken him fifteen minutes tops to get over here how in blue blazes did he consume all that alcohol? McCoy gripped the hypo he had pulled out on his way over tighter planning on using it as soon as he needed to.

"Jim what the hell are you doing?" McCoy yelled, grabbing Jim's arm.

"Noten," Jim said drunkenly, smiling up at Bones.

"Sure, and Klingons are our friends," McCoy said, stabbing Jim with the hypo, watching as he eyes cleared up slightly from all the alcohol.

"Bones! Why did you do that," Jim yelled, rubbing his neck where McCoy had stabbed him. McCoy just ignored him, pulling him up onto the stage again, making sure that all the attention was on him so that Jim wouldn't realize where they were yet.

"Cause you needed a good kick in the ass," McCoy said glaring over at Jim before sighing.

**Jim – why can't you just admit it for once, instead of drinking yourself stupid! **McCoy yelled, poking Jim in the chest. His face a mask of anger. He didn't want Jim to lose himself to alcohol, to lose what may be his only chance of love even if it was with that green blooded robot of a Vulcan. Jim scowled at McCoy, he knew the goddamn reason that he couldn't admit it!

**You're an idiot!**

**You really are an idiot now**

**You need to get with it don't**

**Hurt your cause forever**

**You really aren't that smart!**

Bones all but yelled at Jim, glaring into his eyes daring him to respond to what he said. To tell the truth and let them know what he felt.

"A new helper…this should be good," Kallista said, smiling as she pulled out another camera, aiming it at Jim's face. Wanting to capture every reaction he would have.

_Oh just lighten up_

_Lighten up you miserable fool_

_You should be proud at how_

_We have survived this mission_

_Don't feed your own misery_

Jim sang his cocky smile in place. Hiding what he was really feeling just like he had always done. Just as he would always do. McCoy was a fool if he thought that Jim would break in a song. It wasn't going to happen. Not now and not ever!

Spock looked up at Jim, his head tilted to the side slightly as he studied his captain. He was hiding something…maybe even repressing it. _Could it be like he just sang? He does not think he is worthy of another's love? _Spock thought, chocolate eyes never leaving the male.

_**So though I can't imagine how**_

_**I hope you get it, right now!**_

The two yelled at each other, getting right up in their faces. Both unwilling to back down to be the first to break. The crew watched them, wondering what the Doctor had planned next.

**Jim, listen to me. Just admit it already,** McCoy sighed, closing his eyes against the headache he felt coming.

**You can still get what you want**

**What you've ignored and locked away**

**You can finally be happy**

_ Damn it Jim can't you tell we just want you to be happy? Happy like everyone else is. Just admit it…let that computer in,_ McCoy thought, reaching out to rest his hand on Jim's shoulder, looking deep into those endless blue eyes.

"Come on Jim. Just reach for it," Pike whispered, pleading with the boy who was like his son to open up. To let someone into his heart.

_I know,_ Jim whispered, smiling sadly up at McCoy, letting his mask drop as he forgot where he was.

_But I don't disserve it-_

_No – I'll never disserve it_

_Ever_

"Oh Jim," Uhura said, covering her mouth with her had as tears ran down her eyes as she looked up at her Captain. The one who was so strong.

Jim baked away from McCoy, letting the hand drop from his shoulders as he turned his back to the crowded room, his eyes closed as he took deep breaths. As if preparing himself for something…something difficult.

_Somehow…I have changed_

_I am not the same_

_I still don't play by the rules_

_Of someone else's game_

_Too late to get what I want_

_Too late to change back_

_It's time to admit defeat_

_Close my eyes: and fall!_

The crew and crowd gasped in shock. Jim Kirk, the man who doesn't not believe in the no win scenario was going to give up…just like that. No…this couldn't be happening…he…he would never do that to them. He was strong, damnit not weak!

"No," McCoy whispered, eyes wide in fear. Fear that he hadn't tried earlier to get through to Jim.

Selek looked up at this universe Jim in shock…his captain had never given up no matter how dire the situation. It was incomprehensible that this Jim would give up. Give up on something that was directly in front of him.

_It's time to try_

_Denying my emotions_

_I think I'll try _

_Denying my emotions_

_And you can't make me stop!_

Jim said stubbornly, his mind set and once Jim made up his mind he would follow though with it no matter how hard it would be for him.

_It will not work, Jim, _Spock thought, taking a small step forward, looking up at the man he knew was his perfect match.

**Can't I make you understand?**

**You're living in a damn delusion**

_I'm though accepting absolutes_

_Just because someone tells me so_

_Some things I cannot change_

_But I will try, you never know!_

Jim glanced over at Selek, making sure he got the message. That even though the Captain James T. Kirk and Spock got together in his universe did not mean that that they would get together here. There were no such things as absolutes.

_Too long I've been afraid of_

_Getting love I guess I've lost_

_Well, I know that love_

_It comes at much too high a cost!_

Jim thought about his parents and how broken his mom was after his fathers death. She never truly got over it. never could forget what had happened to her love…she lost some of herself that day and if that was the price of love, to lose yourself once that love leaves you then it wasn't worth it. The cost was too high and for once Jim wasn't going to leap first.

_I'd sooner die_

_Defying gravity_

_Tell me goodbye_

_I'll defy gravity_

_And you can't stop me_

_Bones – listen to me. think of all I've gone though alone,_ Jim said, turning back to face his friend. McCoy had tears in his eyes as he looked up at Jim, not that he would ever admit to it. He knew what Jim had gone thought…or at least some of it but…that didn't mean that Jim would have to suffer alone forever…no that wasn't right.

"I am going to help Kaly knock some sense into his head soon," Sulu seethed, looking up at his Captain.

"Da I vill help," Chekov said, looking up at the Captain sadly.

_Limited_

_Alone I'm limited_

_But together we're the greatest friends_

_There's ever been_

_Bones-_

_Life, the way we live it_

_**If we listen to the Captain**_

Everyone could tell this was Jim's attempt at changing the subject. Even McCoy knew but he went along with it he had grilled Jim enough for now…he didn't want to push the kid into doing something that he would regret later.

"We need ta help them, Lassie," Scotty said to Uhura looking towards Spock. Even he could see the sadness in the Commander's posture. He had to feel something for their Captain otherwise it wouldn't be there.

"We will, if it kills us," Uhura promised, looking over at Kaly, both with tears in their eyes nodded, they would do this. Not for themselves but for Jim and his happiness.

_**There's no fight we cannot win**_

_**Just the crew**_

_**Defying rules**_

_**With the crew and I **_

_**Defying regulations**_

_They can never top us!_

_Well? Do you get it?_ Jim asked, taking a step closer to his friend before remembering what he just said and took a single big step back.

**You're a fool for choosing this path,** McCoy said, looking over at Spock seeing his emotion just as Scotty had done earlier.

_I know_, Jim whispered, smiling slightly up at Bones. _But it's the only path left open to me…there is no way that Spock or anyone could love me._

_I hope it brings me peace_

_**I really hope we survive it**_

**And you don't live to regret it**

_**I hope you survive in the end**_

_**I hope you're content, my friend**_

The two friends looked at each other, smiling sadly. McCoy accepting that he couldn't stop Jim front staying in denial. It would be up to him to see the truth, to see that the greed blooded elf did love him with whatever heart he had.

Spock looked up at Jim, knowing that the only way they could be together. The only way they could become bondmates would be for him to tell Jim. He would have to be the first to break the silence. To speak of his feelings…but how could he? He was Vulcan and members of his race were here, judging him. Was Jim truly worth more then them?

Jim smiled brightly at McCoy before moving to stand in the middle. Smirking as he rose up in the air, well above the crowds head.

_So if you care to find me_

_Look up towards the stars!_

_As someone told me lately:_

"_Ev'ryone deserves the chance at light!"  
and if I'm in danger_

_At least I'm finally free_

_To those to hate me_

_You can all just go to hell_

Jim winked at Admiral Barrett and Komack, laughing as their faces went red from what he had just said. It was true he didn't care about what they said. Never had and never would

_You can watch how I am_

_Defying gravity_

_I'm living high _

_Defying gravity_

_And soon I'll match him in renown_

_ I will match him, I will be just as good a captain as he was,_ Jim thought, staring straight at Selek once again, hoping the message passed though. Who he meant when he said renown, not his father but the other him, his counterpart.

_And nobody in all of Starfleet_

_No Admiral that there is or was_

_Is ever gonna stop me now!_

_ That sounded like a dare,_ Kaly thought, grinning as she looked up at Jim. Before this night was though she would get them together she promised herself. Tossing all of her other plans for the night out.

"Crap Kaly has that 'I'm planning something evil and wont stop till I get my way,' face on," Aki said, looking over at his friend.

"You did remember to take her evil pills away didn't you," Terry asked, watching his friend closely.

"I knew I forgot something!" Aki said, slapping his forehead. Terry sighed, knowing that it would be a long night.

**You're still an idiot! **Bones yelled up at Jim, fingering the hypo he had stashed up his sleeve. He would have to use it…if nothing else then to get Jim to listen to what Spock had to say.

Look at him, he's stupid! Hit him! Sulu and the crew members he rallied together yelled, baseball bats in their hands as he looked up at their Captain and friend.

_Stop me now!_ Jim yelled out, throwing his head back towards the open night's sky.

No one mourns the hero's so we've got to stop him, the crew said, all nodding. They would do anything to save their captain, even if it was from himself.

_Ahhh__!_

Now! The crew yelled as the lights cut, turning the auditorium dark.

_Just what I needed…they think they can change my mind or do something to me, _Jim thought, slowly stepping down onto the stage, grabbing a new microphone. Well he would show them. They would see him and once they did…they would see the reason.

**T'Slash: **ahh so much fun! I do have to say this is one of my favorite kills but…I got others coming. I don't really have much to say other then I am glad one of my classes got cancelled or I would be dead in it tomorrow! Well I hope you all enjoyed this and please remember to review!


	7. Your Call

**T'Slash: **You know that saying you bit off more then you can chew…yeah I think I did that. I have my Bonds Binding story, I am almost done with the new chapter there, my Choices story no where near finished, a new evil plot running amok in my head, a one-shot I am almost done with and this one. I totally am working on more then I should with my course work but…that never stopped me before! So I hope you all forgive me for waiting so long for update this, I hope the next will come next week.

**Disclaimer: **Never owned never will.

Well…me and Terry killed this so long ago I barely remember it but I will say it's EVIL…I took my evil pills that day I swear. I hope you all like it thou.

**Drunk Truths**

_Chapter 7: Your Call_

Jim stood up on the stage, looking over his crew as they watched him, waiting for him to sing once again. They were visibly shaken still from the revelations from the song before. None of them knew how much Jim suffer…how he wanted to give up on something. To just let go and fall.

_If they thought that was shocking just wait till they hear this, _Jim thought grimly, his eyes glittering dangerously either due to the alcohol he had consumed or something ever darker that lay in his mind. Something the crew had never known existed till this day.

Jim stood still as the music started up, looking at each of his commanding officers and friends in the eye, letting them know that this is how he felt. Letting them know this was how he thought, what he believed in. Everyone shuttered when his iced blue eyes met his but Spock and Selek froze, watching as he opened his mouth, looking directly in their direction.

_Watching the couples, I'm sad, hell I'm pissed_

_I am desperate for some love_

_Seeing the memories we could have had_

_On this ship, do you know_

_Iowa, Tarsus IV_

_I see them on repeat, just like when we first met_

_Like when we first met_

Everyone in the room froze at the mention of Tarsus IV, horrified at the thought. They knew that Jim was abused by his stepfather Russell but…to hear him ask if they had known about Tarsus IV…it was too much for them. They had all had a lesson on Tarsus IV to make sure that it never happened again. They knew, if only somewhat, what the colonist had gone thought. To now know what Jim, their Captain, had gone though.

"No…please no," Uhura's voiced ran out, cutting though the silence. Tears flooded her eyes once again, her hands held tightly over her mouth even as they trembled. Scotty wrapping his arm around her, pulling her against him even as a tear fell from his own eye.

"Fuck no. Jim," McCoy cursed eyes wide as everything slid into place. All of Jim's quirks, his forgetting to eat, and his never ending need to save everyone at the expense of himself. It all made sense now…why he thought he didn't disserve happiness.

_Jim I had wished that at least you would have been spared, _Selek thought, eyes darkening as he remembered what his Captain had shown him of the planet and all he had witnessed. How had this Jim dealt with hiding it for all these years with no soul to tell? No one to trust.

Kaly's eyes darkened, she knew what he had gone though. Terry, Aki and herself met Jim right after Tarsus IV, they knew how broken it had left him. How destroyed he had been from everything that was there. She looked over to her two friends, all of them sharing the same look of dread, the same thought running though their heads. Is this how Jim had felt for all these years?

Spock, to his credit, only had his eyes widening and hands tightening into fists. He knew that Jim was singing directly to him. About how when they first met…about how he didn't know Jim at all. he had added to that mistrust. Had broken him further without even knowing it. Spock glanced over at Sulu and Chekov who were both standing nearby him. Chekov had tears running freely down his face, muttering in Russian as he hung onto Sulu, tears in his own eyes. Jim's voice brought his attention back to the stage.

_I was born to be alone_

_And I am broken, so defiled, leave me alone_

_Run away tonight_

That was what Jim expected what Jim really thought of himself, Spock realized, his feet carrying him closer to the stage even has the icy eyes never left him. Jim believes he was born to be alone…that he would die alone as well. Spock made a promise then to never let Jim be alone, to always be by his side and protect him. Not just as his first officer or friend but as his T'hy'la.

"Damn it kid," Pike said, his hands gripping the camera tighter as it focused on Jim's broken expression. "You could have come to me at any time. I would have helped you. I wouldn't have run."

_Dirty and bloody, I am broken, I am tired_

_I am so worthless, you and me, will never be_

_Cause every breath that I will take_

_When I am sitting on that bridge_

_Will kill me a little further, what's my future?_

_(What's my, what's my, what's my…)_

The crew looked up at their Captain in shock. Never…never would they have thought that. That this is what their Captain thought of himself. He wasn't broken he was the very glue that held them together. The part of the ship, no he was the heart of the ship. They very part that kept them all alive. He was worthier a colony of dilithium crystals to them. he was their everything.

Jim continued to stare down Spock, watching as he walked closer. _No matter what the old man showed me or even told you, Spock. We will never be. Not in this universe at least, _Jim thought, feeling a single tear run down his cheek as everything that had made him dirty, defiled, worthless flashed in front of his eyes. Reminding him of why he was born to be alone. Why no one could never love him.

_You are wrong, T'hy'la. You are never worthless. You are the light to my dark. I would not exist without you, _Spock thought, tossing all fear aside. So what if the Vulcan's in attendance were watching him. He would save his Captain from himself and he would admit to his feeling. Not for his sake but for Jim's.

_I was born to be alone_

_And I am broken, so defiled, leave me alone_

_Run away tonight_

_ Never Jim. I will never run away and besides this just strengthens my resolve. I will help you and I will give you your dream. Even if I have to go to the devil himself to make the deal I will do it, _Kaly thought, her resolve hardening.

_And I'm tired of being all alone,_

_And this solitary moment makes me _

_Want to find true love_

_And I'm tired of being all alone,_

_And this solitary moment makes me_

_Want to find true love_

_And I'm tired of being all alone,_

_And this solitary moment makes me _

_Want to find true love_

_And I'm tired of being all alone,_

_And this solitary moment makes me _

_Want to find true love_

Jim sang, his voice getting louder and more heartbreaking as the line repeated itself. Echoing in the hearts of his crew as well as the guests in attendance. His crew all had tears in their eyes if not running down their faces. McCoy looked up at his best friend, his heart hurting as he listened to all the pain that Jim felt in his life. All the pain and thoughts he held inside of him every day.

"We hawe to help him, Hikaru," Chekov said, unashamed at the tears, his blue eyes locked on his Captain, grip tightening on his loves shirt. "He has helped us so much, ve should help him."

"I agree Pavel, I agree," Sulu said, looking over towards Kaly, catching her gaze. He nodded slowly, letting her know that they would help her with whatever she needed.

_I was born to be alone_

_And I am broken, so defiled, leave me alone_

_Run away tonight_

Selek watched his counterpart, noticing the fear that sparked in his eye and the gut wrenching pain he felt at Jim's singing. Just as he himself did. Spock would get though to Jim. He was the only one who could.

_I will not run, Jim. I will not leave you alone in your misery, _Spock thought, taking another step closer to his Captain and the stage all the while wondering how Jim could have hidden these thoughts from him. They spent much of their time together, with the reports and playing chess…how could he have not realized the extent of Jim's emotional trouble.

_I was born on the eve of my father's death_

_And I am tainted do to that fact, to find myself_

_Save me tonight_

Jim whispered the last line, only Selek, Sarek and Spock and the other Vulcans in attendance were able to pick it up. The crew looked up at him, no one daring to clap, to applaud such a…heartbreaking admission. Jim reopened his now unmasked eyes, and those closest to the stage whimpered at the broken soul that lay within. He looked over at Spock once more before smiling sadly and exiting the stage, disappearing into the crowd.

Sarek watched Captain Kirk exit the stage before turning his attention over to his son. The one being in attendance who could help the captain. He knew of their feelings for each other, even without Selek's help he would have seen them. He could only hope for Captain Kirk's sake that Spock would speak up and not remain silenced.

**T'Slash: **Aww that felt soo good to write! I have to admit I think this is one of my better chapters! Anyway more to come soon just a look into Jim's head...not a pretty place huh? Well more to come soon, maybe Tuesday if you review and I get lucky and I am ready for my test! Please remember to review though otherwise who knows when I will review!


	8. What Makes You Different

**T'Slash: **Well I feel bad for not updating this faster. Sorry but tests got in my way as did a story where I killed Guinevere off lol. I will try and update this faster but no promises, I do have a few tests coming up and fanfiction is being stupid, taking forever to load up pages for me…I hope it isn't just me too. Well whatever I will still write! I was going to post this last night but my computuer wouldnt allow it...so I'm posting this at school!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own if I did…songs would be killed and fun would be had.

I killed this song alone…well half killed it was so perfect by itself. I hope you all enjoy this!

**Drunk Truths**

_Chapter 8: What Makes You Different_

Spock walked purposely onto the stage. He needed to tell Jim what he felt. What he thought him as, not a broken, filthy man but as Jim. Just Jim and everything that made him Jim. He knew that Jim was still in the room, watching everyone's reactions. He would prove Jim wrong…he had to. As he stepped onto the stage he looked over their crew, the crew who would do anything for their Captain.

"This song…it is for someone dear to me in heart. A man who thinks himself worthless and broken, but he is not broken and I must allow him to see this," Spock said, nodding towards the command crew and Kaly as the music started up. They knew who this song was for; the whole crew knew…they just hoped it would reach Jim.

_You don't follow the crowd_

_You make your own path_

_You don't follow the rules_

_You light up our ship_

_Got your own kind of style_

_That sets you apart_

_T'hy'la, that is why you hold my heart_

The crew smiled, what Spock had said described their Captain completely he makes his own path, and there is no one else out there like him. None were surprised by the Commanders admission. They all knew he loved Jim. That he would do anything to hold onto Jim. They shook the fear of the Captain's song off them. They knew that Mr. Spock would save him from himself. No matter what happened to their Captain, Mr. Spock was always right there…saving him just as he would now.

Uhura smiled, drying her tears. She knew what the word, T'hy'la, meant. It was the reason the two of them broke up all that time ago. It was the reason that Spock spent all his time with Jim. They were soul mates, destined for each other in every time, no matter what.

Jim's eyes widened from his hiding place near the doors, hidden away in the shadows. No…this couldn't be the truth, Spock didn't love him. No one loved him. He was unlovable…he didn't hold Spock's heart…he couldn't. He could understand the first few lines but the last didn't fit him…would never fit him.

_I know what it feels to not fit in_

_And this universe cannot know what you have in you_

_When I look at you, I see something rare_

_A soul that can survive anything_

_And there is no one that can compare_

Spock sang the truth. In Jim's mind he saw a soul that could fit his own, a perfect fit as humans would say. He knew the pain Jim felt…of never fitting in. He could understand that but he illogically blamed the universe for not understanding his T'hy'la, for not seeing a soul that was like no other. No…there was only one Jim, and he was the only one for Spock.

_What makes you different, (alright) makes you beautiful (alright)_

_What's there inside you, (alright) shines through to me_

_In your eyes I see, a soul so lost_

_I will find you, T'hy'la_

_What makes you different makes you beautiful to me_

Spock's eyes scanned the crowd, looking for his T'hy'la.

Sarek nodded his head at Spock's word. While he wished that his son would return to New Vulcan and find a mate to help replenish the population he rather his son find happiness. James T. Kirk brought such happiness, just as Amanda had brought him. He could only hope that James listened to the words.

Selek smiled sadly. He was aware of what Spock was saying. Both his own Jim and this new one, both of their souls, their _minds_ called to him. His Jim's pull was stronger…but he knew that Spock found him perfect for him. The one and only perfect fit…just as his own Jim was.

_Hey, yeah yeah yeah_

_You are just so real_

_You have touched my soul (touched my soul)_

_You say material things_

_Don't matter to you_

_So come as you are_

_You have nothing to prove_

_You won me with your own heart_

_And I wanna take this chance to tell you_

_Please, T'hy'la. I am speaking the truth. I do not care for your past as you care not for my own. We belong together, _Spock thought, his eyes finally finding Jim.

_He…he remembered when I said that material items were just things…nothing important,_ Jim thought, shocked as the dark brown eyes landed on him, never moving. Could…could Spock be telling the truth? No, Jim shook his head. It was impossible, a no-win scenario.

_What makes you different, (alright) makes you beautiful (alright)_

_What's there inside you, (alright) shines through to me_

_In your eyes I see, a soul so lost_

_I will find you, T'hy'la_

_What makes you different makes you beautiful_

McCoy had watched Spock ever since he had entered the stage. He knew that Jim was attracted to his pointed eared first officer but…to hear the same from Spock. To hear from his own mouth how much he loved Jim in a song. He hoped that Spock would get though to his friend.

Kaly followed Spock's line of sight, seeing Jim standing frozen in the door. Doubt and insecurity where spread across his face. She sighed, looking towards the command crew, shaking her head. He still didn't believe it…he might never believe it…without their help.

_You don't know (You don't know) how you touched my life (touched my life)_

_Oh in so many ways (so many ways) I just can't describe_

_You taught me what love is supposed to be_

_It's all the little things that make you beautiful to me (so beautiful)_

_Oh yeah, yeah_

Jim had touched his life in a way that no one had ever before. He had shown him what love, true love was and it was not what he felt for Uhura. It was what he felt to Jim. Every scar, every smile, all the small things that made Jim infinitely more precious to him. That was true love.

_What makes you,_

_What makes you different, (what makes) makes you beautiful (to me)_

_What's there inside you, (there shines) shines through to me_

_In your eyes I see, a soul lost like me_

_You're all I need, T'hy'la_

_What makes you different, makes you beautiful to me_

He is just feeling sorry for me. For all I have been though. Jim ignored the words; he could not afford his hopes getting to high. No he would not believe in it…Spock would never love him. Spock Prime loved his Jim but this was a different universe…they were different.

_Everything you do is perfect (so perfect)_

_Love you give shines right though me (shines right through to me)_

_Everything you do is perfect (ooh, ooh ooh ooh oh)_

_Oh, you're beautiful to me (to me)_

The crew applauded, even Pike as the song wound down to a close but Spock was still…saddened. His words had not penetrated Jim's defenses…he still believed himself unworthy of affection. Of love. Spock bowed to his crew before walking towards the now conversing Kaly, Aki, Terry, Uhura, McCoy, Scotty, Sulu and Chekov. He was positive that they had a plan and he would help. He needed Jim's love.

Selek sighed sadly. Hearing of Spock's love for Jim just brought him back to the thought of his own T'hy'la…of how he may never see him again. Yet still he held onto hope. He looked to the stars, asking his bondmate for courage as he stepped onto the stage. Hoping that his words could help Spock in some small way.

**T'Slash: **Well…that was hard…much harder then I thought and I don't know how I did….i just hope that you all like it. I will try and update on Friday, I got some classes this weekend so I don't know. And if Fanfiction continues to give me trouble, taking 2 ta 3 minutes to load a page...it might take longer. Please review and tell me what you thought thou!


	9. I Know You're Out There Somewhere

**T'Slash: **Well I just viewed one of the two colleges I can go to in the fall. Now I just have to decide what one I go to, live at home or in the dorms, touch decision for me! Well I got three tests coming up next week so I don't think I will be able to update anything after this…Bonds Binding will come soon I hope. Oh and I think I am crazy, I just signed up to edit my novel this month…I need to edit for 50 hours…so far I am behind…damn school!

**Disclaimer: **Don't own and never will.

Killed this song with Terry a few months ago, well half killed and…I got to start killing again I am behind! Well I hope you all enjoy this!

**Drunk Truths**

_Chapter 9: I Know You're Out There Somewhere_

Selek stood on the stage, looking towards the still hiding Jim. It pained him to see Jim, any Jim Kirk, suffer so. To believe himself so worthless…his own Jim had not been that way…not for long. The universe has changed so much…this reality so much different then his own. He found himself missing his Jim, his James more then he thought possible. More then the time when James was trapped in the Nexus.

_I know you're out there somewhere_

_Somewhere, somewhere_

_I know I'll find you somehow_

_And somehow I'll return again to you_

Selek looked over the crews head, ignoring the silence that had fallen, his eyes glazing over as he thought back. Thought back of his time on his Enterprise, of the time with his Captain Kirk. His smile that would light up the bridge, his fierce expression when facing a problem, his determination to save everyone…and his love. Love he only showed to Spock.

_The universe is hardly changed_

_I can see the future for you_

_And though I am not in my time_

_I will find my Jim_

_And the strength of our bond_

_Is like sand in the desert_

'_Cos the promise that we made each other_

_Holds true to the end_

Selek looked directly at Jim for a moment, willing him to see the truth of what he said. The truth that wasn't changed no matter what universe they were in nothing would change. They will still end up together… they were destined for each other. No matter what.

Selek turned his attention back up to the skylight, watching the stars as they twinkled. He had made a promise when he arrived here. A promise he promised he would hold true. That he would find James…they would be together again. They were two sides of the same coin, one soul in two bodies…destined to be together…nothing could stop them.

_I know you're out there somewhere_

_Somewhere, somewhere_

_I know you're out there somewhere_

_Somewhere you can feel our bond_

_I know I'll find you somehow_

_Somehow, somehow_

_I know I'll find you somehow_

_And somehow I'll return again to you_

Selek let a small smile spread across his face. His Jim was out there…alive somewhere. After everything they had been though…there was no way that James would not wait for him. Wait for Spock to return to his side…somehow.

He remembered the first time he has laid eyes on James. The first time James had walked onto the ship…they had shared a…instant connection. A bond of sorts. From James first time they were in love he dared to say. Lost to each other, a tug that could never be felt by another individual or of anyone else but the two.

_The secret of our bonding_

_And the mystery of our love_

_I will never find anyone like you_

_And the times we've been idiots_

_Are longer then a few_

_And our love has grown_

_In our hearts and soul_

Spock's eyes sparkled. His elder self had just proven what he had already know. They would bond, Jim and himself. They would be bound forever in mind and soul…it was just a matter of time.

"About damn time that one of them admitted to being an idiot," McCoy said, smirking as Selek nodded at him, his eyes smiling.

Selek remembered their first year on the _Enterprise_. All the trials they had faced while remaining professional with each other. They were both fools, both idiots to believe they could ignore the attraction they both felt.

_I know you're out there somewhere_

_Somewhere, somewhere_

_I know you're out there somewhere_

_Somewhere you can feel my voice_

_I know I'll find you somehow_

_Somehow, somehow_

_I know I'll find you somehow_

_And somehow I'll return again to you_

Selek came back to himself, the image of his Captain's smiling face remaining planted in his mind's eye. He could still feel the bond now, weak as it was, it was still there. Still shining in his mind. He knew that James could feel him, could hear him even though they were separated. Just as he knew that they would find their way back to each other.

_You see I know you're out there somewhere_

_O yes I know you're out there somewhere_

_You see I know I'll find you somehow_

_O yes I know I'll find you somehow_

Closing his eyes he locked onto his Jim's face as he had last seen him. Worn by age and yet still young, still full of life. He sang this part of him, for his bondmate. James smiled, nodding his head in agreement. He knows that Spock would find him. Would make it back to him no matter what it takes.

_The words that I remember_

_From our bonding still are true_

_The only one, T'hy'la_

_And those who cannot see _

_Are blinded by the lies and lack a brain_

_They say its dangerous to think_

_Well they don't know a thing_

_Our love, eternal, cannot be denied_

James laughed, at him, thinking of Komack and al the other admirals in their time who refused to see the truth. Refused to see the love that was between the two that would not, no couldn't not be denied.

He could vividly remember their bonding…it was after the V'Ger incident and his own foolishness had been realized. He could not erase James T. Kirk from his mind…nor his heart or soul, they were so closely mixed together. The bonding ceremony had been held back on Vulcan, T'Pau overseeing it. The command crew, their friends, had been in attendance. He could recall his Dr. McCoy saying 'It was about damn time. If they hadn't tied the knot soon I would have had to check them over for mental damage.' Oh how he missed his friends and his love.

_I know you're out there somewhere_

_Somewhere, somewhere_

_I know you're out there somewhere_

_Somewhere you can hear my voice_

_I know I'll find you somehow_

_Somehow, somehow  
I know I'll find you somehow_

_And somehow I'll return again to you_

He opened his eyes, locking them with Spock. Nodding his head towards Jim's direction. _They will happen_; he could hear his Jim whisper. _They would find a way to each other…just as you will find a way home. _

_ I must give them some help, T'hy'la, _Selek said, the guilt from changing the universe…to being unable to change it still eating at his soul.

_I know but you are not to blame, Spock. Once you help them…you will come home. Come back to me. I know it…just trust me, _James' voice echoed, his hand ghosting over Selek's face.

_I have and will always trust you, T'hy'la, _Selek replied back. His eyes closing once again so he could see as well as feel his Jim. James stood before him, smiling the same smile as always. One so filled with love but also, mischievous at the same time…as if he was hiding something from Spock…something important.

_You will find out soon enough, my love._ James said, brushing their fingers together in a Vulcan kiss.

_Yes I know we will meet again_

_I can feel you though our bond_

_And soon we'll be returning_

_To the ship of our youth_

_And when we both wake up_

_In the darkness we'll be together_

_Our arms will hold us close_

_And never let the other go_

James sent all the love he felt though the bond, the space around them melting into their ship. Their Enterprise, the first one in their command. They would meet up there…they could both feel it and with one last burst of love the connection dulled.

_I know you're out there somewhere_

_Somewhere, somewhere_

_I know you're out there somewhere_

_Somewhere you can feel our bond_

_I know I'll find you somehow_

_Somehow, somehow_

_I know I'll find you somehow_

_And somehow I'll return again to you_

Selek opened his eyes to the clapping of the crew. There were tears in many of the women's eyes as well as a few males. They could feel his hope, could feel his determination to be reunited with his Jim…they would help him, the promised themselves at that moment. Once their own Captain and Commander were together they would help this Vulcan. He was Spock as well…and they were determined to help him.

Jim looked away, tears in his eyes at all the feelings he had gathered from Selek's song. He could feel the loneliness. The desperation to be together with his love once again. But…that was another time…it wouldn't happen here it couldn't happen here. No matter what he thought…no matter what everyone thought it was impossible. He would help Selek return to his home…but that was all. No one could help him…it wasn't right.

**T'Slash: **Well that was shorter then I thought it would be the song was longer thou! I had to do something with Spock Prime and I will let you all think of what I will do, reunite them like last time or not. I don't know when I will update again but I hope in a week! So I hope you all liked it and please review!


	10. Take a Chance on Me

**T'Slash: **Well I am updating this for three reasons; one is that I love this story and all of you for reviewing, two I have a test tomorrow and I just had two tests today so I need to unwind before I kill someone off in a story, and three I am going to write a story and I got a poll up for people to vote so please go and view it if you can! I think that's it for now.

**Disclaimer: **I would feed Spock a load of chocolate if I owned Star Trek

I killed this song so long ago I have to review it cause I don't even remember it lol.

**Drunk Truths**

_Chapter 10: Take a Change on Me_

"Are you sure it was wise to give Spock all that chocolate?" Aki asked as Spock walked back to the stage, his cheeks an interesting shade of green. Uhura watched Spock go, worried about Kaly's plan.

"Yes, I am positive. He wouldn't have sung the song if I hadn't given him the chocolate," Kaly said, smiling happily, the hypo carefully tucked up her sleep. _They don't need to know I gave him a little…something extra. _

"What are you grinning about?" Terry asked, eyes narrowed as he looked over at his friend.

"Nothing! I am innocent!"

"Innocent my ass," Aki, Terry, Pike, and McCoy all said together, rolling their eyes at the girl.

"This song is to Jim," Spock's voice echoed through the room, his dark eyes instantly honing in on Jim, still frozen in the same place he was last time. "In a hope that he will 'get his head out of his ass' as Dr. McCoy put it."

"Never thought I would see the hobgoblin say that," McCoy said in shock, shaking his head as he looked at Kaly. "What did you give him?"

"Just chocolate, is swear," Kaly said, crossing her fingers behind her back. Her camera held tightly in her free hand, already focused on Spock. _Jim better listen to this and get a fucking hint! I will go after him with a crowbar next if he doesn't get it, _Kaly thought, grinning at the thought.

Spock took a deep breath, feeling a small bundle of nerves inside of him. He hoped, even though hope is illogical, that Jim would listen to him. There was no one but him…he could see that from Selek's song and how much he suffered from being apart from his James. Spock vowed that it would never happen to them. He wouldn't allow it.

_If you open your heart, I will be right there_

_T'hy'la, I am free_

_When you need me, tell me, I am by your side_

_I got no other place that I rather be, when you're down_

_If you're all alone when the pretty stars have flown_

_T'hy'la, I am here_

_Take a chance with me_

_Going to do my very best that's not a lie_

_Put me to the test, let me try_

Spock started, eyes still locked on Jim's own, almost begging him to listen to the reason…to take the chance. At the same time letting him know that he was there…that he would never lie to Jim or leave his side. No matter what happened.

"What did you give him?" Uhura asked, eyes almost falling out of her sockets as she watched Spock, the open emotion on his face shocking the crowd. Kaly wisely stayed silent as she disappeared into the crowd, tossing the used hypo as she went.

_Take a chance on me_

_(That's all I ask of you, T'hy'la)_

_Take a chance on me_

_I…I can't Spock. I can't…no I won't let this ruin our friendship. We are supposed to have an epic friendship that will define us both…I don't want to risk it. It's just too much to lose, _Jim thought, crystal blue eyes burning with the need to look away but he was unable to.

_We can play chess; we can get talking, as long as were together_

_Listen to your past, see your emotions, I will love you always_

_You know I want_

_You so much that when I meditate I can see you_

_It's moving_

_You want to stay alone, afraid of being left behind_

_But I assure you now_

_That I will never leave_

"Ah the Mr. Spock would never leave Jim…even ah can see that," Scotty said, looking up as Spock walked across the stage, his eyes never wavering though, always locked on, what Scotty presumed, was Jim.

"Yes, zat es vhy ve must help the Kommander," Chekov said. He could feel the emotions in the song…he knew that Spock would wait if Jim was not ready.

_I will always be there for you, Jim. You are aware of this…just let me in, _Spock mentally begged, hoping that Jim would understand the meaning. He could recall every chess game they had, all the times they had shared becoming friends. Now he wished for something more.

_If you open your heart, I will be right there_

_T'hy'la, I am free_

_Take a leap with me_

_When you need me, tell me, I am by your side_

_I got no other place that I rather be, when you're down_

_If you're all alone when the pretty stars have flown_

_T'hy'la, I am here_

_Take a chance with me_

_Going to do my very best that's not a lie_

_Put me to the test, let me try_

Sarek could hear his son's words and could tell that Captain Kirk meant the universe to Spock…just as his Amanda had meant him. He was telling Spock that he would be proud at whatever path he took. He could see that Spock and Kirk were made for each other…he just hoped that the Captain would be willing to listen.

_Take a chance on me_

_(come on, give me a break will you?)_

_Take a chance on me_

_Oh Jim you can't deny it, we are not stupid, we know you're going to break_

_You think you're harmful, Jim don't worry, you're perfect_

_Let me tell you now_

_My love is strong enough to last when things are rough_

_It's magic_

_You say that I waste my time, but I can't get you off my mind_

_No I can't let go_

'_cos I love you so_

_ I got to be hearing things. Spock saying he loves me…bull that's like saying the sky is green, _Jim thought, shaking his head, eyes still locked with Spock's before he turned away. He was unlovable…no one would. Spock was wasting his time, his mind wouldn't change. No matter what his crew thought he wouldn't break.

The room went silent at Spock's confession. Sure they knew that he loved Jim…but to hear him say it…that was something else entirely, no one had thought that he would say it here. During this function in front of them all.

"Well I'll be damned, he actually said it," McCoy said, shocked.

"What in hells teeth did Kaly give him?" Sulu asked, just as shocked as everyone.

"Where is she anyway? Shouldn't she be celebrating her victory?" Uhura asked, looking around their small group for the girl.

"She went to the door with a crowbar," Terry said calmly, pointing towards her, a crowbar in her hand as she guarded the door, eyes locked on Jim, just incase he made a sudden move.

"Do ah dare ask y?" Scotty asked.

"If I had any guess it would be to keep Jim in this room," Pike said, zooming in on Spock as he cradled the microphone. You could see it in his eyes that he truly loved Jim…how Jim missed it…he didn't know nor did he wish to know.

_Oh, you can take your time, T'hy'la, I'm in no hurry, I know I'm gonna get you_

_You don't wanna hurt me, Jim don't worry, I ain't gonna let you_

_Let me tell you now_

_My love is strong enough to last when things are rough_

_It's magic_

_You say that I waste my time but I can't get you off my mind  
No I can't let you go_

'_cos I love you so_

_(take a chance, take a chance, take a chance on me)_

Vulcan's were patient beings and Spock knew that he had waited long enough, four years and Jim had never made a move. Never picked up on hints. He did not want to push Jim…but he feared that this might be the only way to get though to his love. Even if he had to admit to emotions in front of half of Starfleet, the Admirals and the other Vulcan's in the room. None of them mattered, only Jim.

_He can't love me…he just can't. It's illogical to love a broken man…he is wasting his time. He should just give up and move on. All of them should stop, _Jim thought, forcing himself to finally turn away from Spock. He looked towards the door, hoping for a quick escape only to find Kaly smiling evilly a crowbar resting in her hands innocently.

_Just try it Jim, I will tie you down if I have to, _Kaly thought, moving the crowbar back and fourth, just waiting for Jim to make his move, to do something stupid once again. _You will break Jim. I just have to be patient. But that was never one of my strong suits…but I always get what I want…even if I have to use force. _

_Ba b aba ba baaa, b aba b aba baa_

_Jim, I'm still here_

_Take a chance on me_

_Going to do my very best, Jim can't you se_

_Put me to your test, take a chance on me_

_(take a chance, take a chance, take a chance on me)_

_Jim, you must listen to my counterpart. He will be the one to hold you together in your time of need. You just need to…take the final step, _Selek thought, looking towards Jim who had turned to face Spock once again.

_I implore you, I will take any test you give me, Jim and I will succeed in it, _Spock thought, determined to make Jim see things clearly.

_Ba ba ba ba baa, b aba b aba baaa ba-ba_

_Jim, I'm not leaving_

_Take a chance on me_

Jim shook his head, looking away from Spock's expressive eyes. He couldn't stand the emotions in them…such pure emotions for someone so…broken. So hopeless. It would be better for Spock to find someone pure, not blooded by death as Jim was.

Kaly smirked, already seeing the cracks forming in Jim's resolve. Oh, he would break, he might think it impossible now but he would and when he did he would be getting an ear full from her.

"Looks like your up," McCoy said, turning to face Christine and Uhura. Christine smiled, lightly pecking his lips, oblivious to a pair of red eyes glaring at her back, as she followed Uhura onto the stage, taking the extra microphone.

"If anyon can break the Cap'n its them," Scotty said, the group nodding in agreement as Spock joined them.

**T'Slash: **Well I was trying to make it longer but…this is what happened lol. I hope you all liked it anyway even thought it was kinda short. Don't forget to vote on the poll! I got to go to sleep for that evil test! Remember to review as well!


	11. Boys Boys Boys

**T'Slash: **Now I feel real bad about not updatin Choice's nor Bonds Bindin but I have gotten caught up in the story of Brokeback Mountain and the love of Ennis and Jack. Breaks my heart every time I listen to the song or even read fanfiction for it…which I am completely guilty of, even dusted off my cowboy, well cowgirl, hat for it. I will try and update more regularly while still read it…but no promises.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own.

I killed this song all by my lonesome some time ago. I hope ya all enjoy it!

**Drunk Truths**

_Chapter 11: Boys Boys Boys_

The two girls walked purposely up onto the stage, determination running like liquid through their veins. Their Captain still wouldn't see reason…not even after Spock had sun his heart out…had showed his feelings. Uhura was furious, sure she had moved on from Spock and their relationship years ago but he was still her friend and she hated seeing him hurt. Jim always leapt without thinking, always was thinking positively, never of the consequences…but to just give up without trying. She couldn't forgive him for that.

_I hope this knocks some damn sense into that bull head of his, _she thought steaming as she picked up her microphone, nodding to Christine Chapel to make the speech. She was too anger herself to do it now.

"Well we are up here for one reason and I am pretty sure it's obvious now," Christine said with a pointed glare towards were Jim was hiding. "We just heard a very heartfelt song by Mr. Spock and yet still his love hasn't done a thing. Nyota and I are here to push him a little, to let him know that he should get the chance and not be an asshole." People looked up at the soft spoken nurse in shock at hearing her cuss out her Captain.

"We can only hope that it gets through to him…if not I'm going to help Kaly with that metal baseball bat of hers," Uhura promised. Everyone knew she was serious and smiled, hoping that now maybe their Captain would listen.

_Hey you stupid idiot_

_See you on the bridge_

_You are still just a hick_

_Mixed with genius and stupid_

_He likes you a lot lot_

_Thinks you're really smart smart_

_ Though for the life of me I can't see why, _Uhura thought, her eyes landing on Jim. She watched as he shuffled his feet, looking down at the ground, seeming to be fighting himself. _You are still the hick I meet at the bar but you are also my Captain…Jim please leap. _

"Stupid is the right word for it," McCoy grumbled, smiling up at his girl. The two were moving around the stage, leaning out at times, never once losing the beat.

_I know you think you're special _

_When you sit on the bridge_

_Flirting, smiling, hitting on him id-idot_

_He loves you lots lots_

_All he wants is you you_

_ Their lying, Spock could never love a hick like me, _Jim thought, shacking his head as tears prickled in his eyes. He refused to let them fall, refused to be weak. Spock might think he loves Jim now…but soon he would see the light. Everyone does…Sam, Winona…they all saw it. Only a matter of time before Spock did as well.

"Listen to zem Keptin," Chekov whispered, looking back at Jim, praying that he would listen to them…that he would get it.

_Jim Jim Jim_

_You like boys in blue_

_Jim Jim Jim_

_Saves your butt_

_Jim Jim Jim_

_With pointy ear and green blood_

_Jim Jim Jim_

_You love him!_

_ Must be really obvious for the girls to be pointing it out…though I have to admit after what I have heard from Kaly…it's right under his nose, _Pike thought, shaking his head, a gentle smile on his face.

Spock's head perked up hearing the last line. Did Jim truly love him as he loves Jim? He knew that he felt it…that there was a reason that Jim couldn't…wouldn't let Spock close but did he love him or was it just lust he felt.

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

The two girls rocked on the stage, moving around in a slow circle as they bent outwards towards the crowd, leaning over at almost a ninety degree angle. Smiles on their faces as the crew cheered for them…for their Captain. Christine and Uhura straightened up, moving to lean against each other, smiles on their faces.

_Jim is our Captain_

_With first class hacking_

_Let's defeat the Klingons_

_Then find our men on the ship_

_We like you a lot lot_

_Think their really hot hot_

The two laughed as they pointed towards their men. Christine to McCoy and Uhura to Scotty. Uhura winked at her man while Christine just smiled, giggling a little as McCoy blushed a light pink.

"Never going to forget his hacking," Komack growled out, still mad about the Maru test that Jim had cheated on just before Nero's attack on Vulcan.

"He is good at it," Archer said, smirking.

_Let's go to the party_

_Heard Kaly's the DJ_

_Can't forget my lipstick,_

_I left it in Sickbay_

_I like you a lot lot_

_All we want is fun fun_

"They forgot the whole point of them being up there," Aki said, slapping himself in the forehead, looking back at Kaly. She was glaring up at the two girls, her hands tightening over the weapon.

"Better hope they realize that soon before Kaly goes and kicks their ass," Terry said, looking back on the stage.

_Boys boys boys_

_We like boys on ships_

_Boys boys boys_

_Buy us drinks in bars_

_Boys boys boys_

_With knowledge and looks_

_Boys boys boys_

_We love them!_

"That's our girls," Scotty said proudly, looking up at Uhura, love shinning in his eyes.

"Yeah…well they have gotten damn off topic of what they should be singin," McCoy said, his cheeks a hint of pink as he glared up at the two.

_Jim Jim Jim_

_You like slanted eyebrows_

_Jim Jim Jim_

_Brings you coffee in mornings_

_Jim Jim Jim_

_Logical and emotion filled_

_And Jim Jim Jim_

_You love him!_

_You love him!_

The girls smirked as they turned it back around. Announcing it to the world who Jim liked…well to whoever had ears and know what they were talking about and if people didn't get it then they had to be blind or just stupid.

Spock stood back, watching the two noticing everything they said. He knew Uhura to be most observant so she would not life about what she had witnessed…he just illogically hoped that it got though to Jim.

_We're not crazy, we have eyes_

_Let yourself go on the Enterprise_

_Maybe psychotic and dramatic_

_You like Spock and that is that_

_Love it when he calls you Jim_

_In the nights plays with chess_

_Your heart is already gone_

_Boys like Spock love you forever_

Jim scoffed at them, turning his face away. He knew his feelings but that still meant they were wrong. He had his heart with him still, it hadn't gone anywhere as for them…they were blind if they didn't see that they wouldn't get together. Not in this timeline.

Selek smiled faintly as the girls sang. He knew that they spoke the truth. James T. Kirk's heart belonged to Spock and had since the day they first met. Nothing could change that, not even Jim himself though he tried to deny it. _You must take the chance, old Friend, _Selek thought, looing back on Jim. He felt the stab of sadness at Jim's reaction…he could only hope that they got together soon.

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

_Boys boys boys_

_We like doctors_

_Boys boys boys_

_Treat us like ladies_

_Boys boys boys_

_Grumpy and mean_

_Boys boys boys _

_I like him!_

_Boys boys boys_

_We like Engineers_

_Boys boys boys_

_Drinks scotch with me_

_Boys boys boys_

_Miracles and fun_

_Boys boys boys_

_I love them!_

_I love them!_

The two women danced along up on the stage, smiling and laughing as they watched their men's faces redden. It never failed to amuse them. Turning towards Jim once more, they held their hands out, pointing it at him, letting him know once again who they were up here for.

_Jim Jim Jim_

_You love Vulcans_

_Jim Jim Jim_

_Sands next to you_

_Jim Jim Jim_

_Green blood and love_

_Jim Jim Jim_

_You love him!_

_You love him!_

Jim sighed and turned his head away once more. He would ignore them…they would stop going on about him soon. From what he gathered they were trying to break him down but it wouldn't work. Not this time.

Kaly glared at Jim again, nodding towards the chief security officer to guard the door as she stalked up onto the stage. You just can't trust people to do a good job now days but as the saying goes. If you want something done right you have to do it yourself. Kaly smiled evilly, oh she would get it done. Even if it killed her.

**T'Slash: **Well that went by faster then I thought it would! Easy too, probably because I love the song. I don't know when I will update…depends how distracted I get and I do have two research papers to write…so lets hope I can finish those up! Please remember to review!


	12. Please Don't Stop the Music

**T'Slash:** I could go on and on about how my week has sucked but…that wouldn't do anything. I have the next chapter of Choices written but it won't let me post it, saying that there is an error or something. I have been trying to post it for 6 days or so and no go. It's making me angry…really angry!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Star Trek…if I did…yeah.

I killed this song with Terry a long time ago…a little behind on the songs but that's okay.

**Drunk Truths**

_Chapter 12: Please Don't Sop the Music_

"You know I should be down there enjoying the party but instead thanks to a single idiot I am up here. I hope he listens to me cause if now…I may be charged for murder later on tonight," Kaly said immediately upon stepping onto the stage, a tire iron now firmly in her hand as she glared at Jim. "If he doesn't listen…oh he will pay." Kaly nodded as the music started, letting it flow over her.

_Please don't stop the music_

_Please don't stop the music_

_Please don't stop the music_

_Please don't stop the music_

"She would not kill the Captain," Spock said, looking back at Jim before looking up at the furious Kaly.

"You never know…if he keeps pissing her off…she might just do it. Just to get revenge on him," McCoy said, shaking his head as Kaly continued to burn holes though Jim from where he stood hiding.

"Oh she is serious, trust us," Terry said, Aki nodding in agreement.

_It's still early_

_I'm fighting my way to our favorite couple_

_I gotta get the two idiots to realize it_

_I was looing for an evil plot when I saw their looks_

_Possible candidates (yeah)_

_Who knew_

_That you'd still be here denying it_

_You're makin' my job here a hard one_

_Jim, I must say you aren't fooling me_

_If you leap then it will work_

"Kaly is pissed," Pike said, wincing as he saw her swing her tire iron over towards Jim's direction, the murderous look still in her ruby red eyes.

"Admiral Pike, you must trust that Kallista has everything in her control. She will not kill Jim. He is her friend," Selek said coming to stand besides Pike, watching as Kaly paced on the stage, her eyes never leaving Jim's form.

"I don't know about the not killing Jim part of that. She get's angry fairly easily," Pike said, remembering some instances from when Terry, Aki, Kaly and Jim where still just teenagers.

"I can't believe he is still denying it as well!" Uhura said, rolling her eyes as she shook her hair, glancing back at Jim.

"He is a stubborn man," Scotty said, nodding in agreement.

_Do you know what you caused?_

_I just came here to party_

_But now I'm here bashing your _

_Head in_

_Your heads down in the punch_

_Just let love pass you by_

_You are bounded_

_Hand to hand _

_Soul to soul forever_

Kaly passed across the stage once again. _Damn it Jim! You two are almost already bonded you just have to open you goddamn eyes or I will go after you with Freddy and EJ! I am not afraid to hurt you! You should know that, _Kaly silently fumed as she held her microphone tighter, never letting her eyes leave Jim. Just incase he decided he needed to disappear into the crowd or try and escape.

_I wanna wake you up_

_Escape into the music_

_Just let me play it_

_I just can't help it_

_Like the way you love him_

_Keep on rockin' to it_

_Please don't stop the_

_Please don't stop the music_

"I saw we grab her and tie her up after her song," Aki said, pointing to the length of rope that was resting just below the window. "I truly think she will go after Jim once she is off the stage."

"No kidding," Terry said sarcastically, watching as Kaly waved the tire iron around on the stage, more often then not pointing it towards Jim, daring him to do something about the situation. "Tying her up might be the only option that's best suited for this situation."

_I wanna wake you up_

_Escape into the music _

_Just let me play it_

_I just can't help it_

_Like the way you love him_

_Keep on rockin' to it_

_Please don't stop the _

_Please don't stop the _

_Please don't stop the love_

"Hikaru, do you zink that Kaly vould kill ze Keptain?" Chekov asked, his bright blue eyes following Kaly around.

"I have no doubt that she would shove him out of an air lock right now," Sulu said, taking a step back from the stage.

_Jim, are you ready cause its happening now_

_Don't you feel the love escaping already_

_What goes on with you only I know_

_This is a private joke (oh)_

"You don't know anything Kaly. Let alone what is going on in my head," Jim whispered, glaring up at Kaly as she smirked, seeing that her words were finally getting into his thick skull. _Whatever you are hoping to accomplish here you won't. I don't care what you do._

_Do you know what you did?_

_I just came here to party_

_But now I'm here up on the stage_

_Helping you_

_Your eyes glaring at me_

_Just let the lyrics play_

_You're neck in neck_

_Heart to heart_

_And soon mind to mind_

Spock's eyes widened at the last part. How did Kallista know of his wish to bond fully to Jim? To share their minds together as if they were in a mind meld but much deeper. Much more personal…if only Jim would accept him.

_Just keep glaring at me Jim. I don't care I got your whole crew behind me,_ Kaly thought gleefully as she looked over at the commanding officers seeing them crowd around McCoy, heads lowered as they talked.

_I wanna help you today_

_Just listen to the music_

_Just let me play_

_I just can't help it_

_Like the way you love him_

_Keep on rockin' to it_

_Please don't stop the _

_Please don't stop the music_

_I wanna help you today_

_Just escape into the music_

_Just let me sing it_

_I just can't help it_

_Keep on rockin' to it_

_Please don't stop the _

_Please don't stop the_

_Please don't stop the love_

_Ma ma say, ma ma sa_

_Ma ma coo sa_

_Ma ma say, ma ma sa_

_Ma ma coo sa (5x)_

Kaly moved with the lyrics, letting the song do the talking for her for now. She would still kick Jim's ass after it was all said and done but she would let him try, one last time, to get his head on straight. If she fails…then she just hopes there aren't too many witnesses.

_Please don't stop the music_

_Please don't stop the music_

_ No please do stop the damn music, _Jim silently begged, looking away from Kaly and towards the door, seeing Sam standing there, watching him carefully. _Damn you, Kaly!_

_I wanna kill you now_

_Let the music eat you_

_DJ let it play_

_I just can't refuse it_

_Like the way you ruined it_

_Keep on rockin' to it_

_Please don't stop the_

_Please don't stop the music_

"Shit, she is getting serious," McCoy cursed, looking up at Kaly, her knuckles white where they wrapped around EJ, the tire iron, and the microphone.

"I can't really blame her," Uhura said, moving a little closer to the stage.

"She will not harm him," Spock growled, eyes locked on the tire iron.

"No, we just have to knock some sense into his head before she gets to him," McCoy said, rubbing his hand over his face, wondering how this day got so crazy.

"Well she admitted to wanting to kill him," Terry sighed, grabbing the rope as Aki pulled out one of the heavier chairs.

"Not too surprised there," he said, shaking his head at Jim's stupidity.

_I wanna lock you away_

_Just escape into the music _

_DJ let it play_

_I just can't refuse it_

_Like the way you ruined it_

_Keep on rockin' to it_

_Please don't stop the _

_Please don't stop the _

_Please don't stop the music_

_Ma ma say, ma ma sa_

_Ma ma coo sa_

_Ma ma say, ma ma sa_

_Ma ma coo sa_

"Well I guess I should just be thankful that she is singing it now going after me just yet," Jim whispered quietly under his breath, his eyes lightening up as he say Terry and Aki carefully maneuver onto the stage, a lasso of rope in their hands. The crew smiled, knowing what was going to come next.

Aki and Terry were successful in wrapping the rope around her, pulling her onto the chair but Kaly didn't let that stop her. As she dropped the microphone she yelled at the top of her lungs the last few lines.

_Please don't stop the music_

_Ma ma se, ma ma sa_

_Ma ma coo sa_

_Ma ma se, ma ma sa_

_Ma ma coo sa_

_Please don't stop the music_

With those last few lines Aki took out a piece of Duck Tape, shutting Kaly's mouth. Kaly glared up at him briefly as Terry tied the rope securely to the chair, her grip on the tire iron never loosening as they carried her off the stage. The crew smiling and applauded, hoping that Kaly's words had gotten though, even somewhat, to Jim's brain.

McCoy looked over at the crew, nodding as he saw Terry and Aki trying to calm Kaly down. Kaly had paved the road…they just had to see to it that Jim got hit by that truck.

**T'Slash: **Well…it was evil but fun. I do wish Kaly would have hit Jim thought…I think he disserves that much happening to him! I hope you all enjoyed this and review might just make my day!


	13. Dig a Little Deeper

**T'Slash:** You know I am not doing well writing fanfictions. I haven't been since November…I think writing my own novel just opened me up. It almost seems a chore…its that or school is finally wearing me down. Which I wouldn't be surprised about. Well I hope you can forgive me for being late updating and I hope you like this.

**Disclaimer: **If I owned I would have been fired long ago.

**Drunk Truths**

_Chapter 13: Dig a Little Deeper_

McCoy, Uhura, Scotty, Sulu, and Chekov all made their way onto the stage. McCoy grabbing the microphone, the other four all stood behind him, as his backup singers. He looked down at the now tied up Kaly, nodding his head in thanks to what she had laid out for them. Kaly nodded as much as she could before turning back to glare at Terry and Aki, fighting against the rope. _We'll get him to listen, Kaly. Just you watch, _he thought, smiling as she waved her tire iron at the two.

_He better get the job done…if not. Terry and Aki better hope this rope is strong enough to hold me because otherwise I will go after him with EJ here and kick his ass, _Kaly thought, wishing she could turn her head to glare at the man who had started this all.

"Well," McCoy started, the crew looking up at him in shock. "I know it's weird to see me up here but my friend is a goddamn idiot. Even the green blooded elf has more brains than he does. Wish he would get a brain before Kaly there decided to just kill him and be done with it all. Jim, this song is for you and I hope to hell you pull your head out of your own goddamn ass long enough to listen to what we have to say. Or I will hypo you." He took out a hypo, holding it up for Jim to see.

_Mutiny I say, Mutiny! _Jim thought, glaring up at his command crew as the music started, Uhura, Scotty, Sulu and Chekov clapping along in time with the beat.

_Don't matter what you like_

_Don't matter what you rank_

_How many stripes you got on your sleeve_

_We don't care_

_**No we don't care**_

Sulu, Chekov, Uhura and Scotty moved back and fourth with the beat, keeping the clapping of their hands in unison so as to weave the small spell they where hoping to spin. The crew in general smiled as they started clapping their hands in time with the command crew. McCoy held the microphone close, just barely swaying to the music as he kept his eyes locked on Jim.

_Don't matter where you come from_

_Don't even matter what you are_

_A Andorian, a Vulcan, a Orion, a human_

_Seen 'em all in here (__**Seen them all in here)**_

_It is possible that I did not give Doctor McCoy enough credit. He is speaking straight to Jim's problems. It is possible he is not as illogical as I had first thought, _Spock thought as he stood against the wall within sight of both the stage and Jim, watching his reactions to the songs.

_Stupid Jim can't just admit his love and go for it. No he has to make it all complicated to hell so that the whole crew is annoyed by him. Fucking idiot, _McCoy thought, never moving his eyes from Jim's face.

_And they all knew what they wanted_

_What they wanted to achieve_

_I told 'em what's there problem_

_Just like I am telling you_

_ So you better fucking listen cause I won't be saying this shit again just to get it thought your thick skull. Hell if you don't get it now I might just let Kaly have a few free swings to see if she can knock some sense into your head,_ McCoy thought grumbling as he glared down at Jim. _Hell, everyone has said what his damn problem is he just doesn't listen! _

_ You may be trying to talk, Bones, but that doesn't mean I have to listen, _Jim thought, glaring at his friend before turning away, looking over at the guarded door once again. _I don't care what you or anyone else says. I'm not going to give in. It's not worth it. _

_**You got to reach a little deeper**_

_Find out what you want_

_**You got to reach a little deeper**_

_It really ain't that hard_

_ It's not like no one here doesn't already know what he wants, _Pike thought, amused as he aimed the camera back up at McCoy as he kept Jim just in his vision, noticing that the crew had moved towards the exits, blocking them from their Captain.

_ You have no fucking idea what you are talking about, Bones. You don't know,_ Jim thought, forcing himself to keep his head turned away.

_When you find out what you need_

_You'll find out what you're missing_

_**Then sunshine and battle guaranteed**_

_You got to reach (__**reach**__)_

_You got to reach (__**reach**__)_

"What are the chances he will listen to this?" Aki asked, leaning against the chair Kaly was tied to.

"I'd say zero. We'd have a better chance at locking them in a closet and leaving them there for three days," Terry said, Kaly nodding in agreement as she tightened her grip on EJ.

_Commander Spock is an emotionless bastard_

_You wanna feel accepted by them_

_That ain't ganna make you content now_

_Do you think they want you now? NO!_

_**Vulcans ain't got no soul**_

_**Vulcans ain't got no heart**_

_All you need is one little man_

_You've made yourself a brand new start_

McCoy smirked as he pointed towards Spock, letting the evil in him leak out as he told Spock what he didn't want to remember. To know. How he had almost given up everything just for his fathers and his people's respect. _Emotionless bastard is almost as bad as Jim…but at least he has a brain, _McCoy thought as he lightened up, smiling and half wincing as he had to admit that Spock had made himself a new start. A new home all for one man…all for one James T. Kirk.

_**You got to look a little deeper**_

_Don't have far to look_

_**You got to look a little deeper**_

_Tell the people Bones told you so_

"Like I have ever listened to him before," Jim whispered under his breath, taking a peak at his friend just to send a glare his way.

_Jim…you will learn that your place is at Spock's side. You just must listen to your friends, _Selek thought sadly, watching as Jim closed himself off. Unwilling to let anyone in, not even for the man he loved.

_Can't tell you what you'll find_

_Maybe love will grant you peace of mind_

_Dig a little deeper and you'll know_

McCoy grinned like the devil himself as he turned his attention back to Jim, noticing that he was looking over at the stage. _That's right Jim, just keep watching I have a few words for you, _he thought. Sulu, Chekov, Uhura and Scotty kept clapping and moving to the beat, walking closer to McCoy to show everyone that they supported the next part.

_Captain Idiot, I have words for you_

_You's a stupid one, that's for sure_

_You dad was a brave man_

_No win scenarios that was him_

_You your dad's son_

_What he had in him you got in you_

McCoy grinned as he watched Jim's face redden from the words. _Well deal with it Jim. It's all the truth. You're stupid, idiotic and suicidal! I don't know what ones worse! I can only hope that you actually get your head on straight now._

"He defiantly is his father's son. Both headstrong and won't stop at nothing. No win scenarios and all that stuff," Admiral Archer said, shaking his head, a smile on his face as he watched the crew interact. Watch as they behaved like a family, like his own crew many years ago.

_**You got to reach a little deeper**_

_For you it's gonna be tough_

_**You got to look a little deeper**_

_You ain't look near hard enough_

_ No fucking shit he hasn't! He knows how he feels, hell he knows how Spock feels and still wont do shit! I swear once I get out of here I am going to kick his ass all the way back to Iowa! He better smarten up soon! _Kaly cursed, pulling even harder against her bonds.

_Jim…you must try, _Spock thought, pleading for Jim to give him a chance. To listen to him in the very least.

_Dig down deep inside your soul_

_You'll find out what you need_

_**Blue skies and battlefields guaranteed**_

_Open up the windows_

_Let in the light children_

_**(Blue skies and battles)**_

_**(War and sunshine)**_

**Death and destruction**

_Idiot_

_**Ahhh**_

Jim smirked as he said his three words, watching as Bones glared down at him, not at all carrying about his own health. _Fuck you, Bones. You don't know shit about anything._

McCoy glared as Jim, turning his attention over to Spock who nodded, walking towards the stage. Uhura, Chekov, Scotty and Sulu all glared over at Jim, the lights they had shined on him laying on the ground useless. McCoy spared Jim one last look before passing the microphone to Spock.

_Damn well hope he can talk some sense into that thick skull of yours, Jim or I will help Kaly escape, _McCoy thought as he walked over to the table were Kaly, Aki and Terry were, ready to see what would happen next.

**T'Slash: **I am going to kill my router…it logged me off twice while writing this! Ugh! It's cursed! Well I got a test tomorrow so I'm going to go to sleep I hope you enjoy this and please leave a review and make my day!


	14. It it You i have Loved

**T'Slash: **Damn I am getting bad at updating all my stories, I cant tell you how disappointed I am in myself…but as I am graduating from my JC classes have been kickin' my ass…that and my new obsession has, as Terry said "kicked your other stories off the mountain" and my dog going to the bet have…taken over my life. Sad but true. Well I hope to updated Choice tomorrow and then Drunk Tarsus after it but…we will have to see…if I don't. I can guarantee that Terry will kick my ass!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own if I did like I said before I would be fired.

Well I don't know who killed this or if both Terry and I killed it but…we will have to just say both of us did. I am behind on my killing, only two songs till its all caught up so I better do that soon too, lot of work cut out for me now.

**Drunk Truths**

_Chapter 14: It's You I have Loved_

Spock stood on the stage, the microphone that McCoy had handed him gripped tightly in his hands. He looked directly at Jim noticing how Jim was looking at the door, possibly looking for an escape route. _He will not escape,_ Spock thought, nodding to Cupcake and the other security guards that were not guarding the doors. Spock took a deep breath, letting the notes soften the air before opening his mouth.

_There is something that I feel_

_In the way or minds met_

_There's a spark, there is fear in your eyes_

_ Shit! I didn't think he could get that from the few times we melded in the line of duty, _Jim cursed, paling as he looked up at Spock, rubbing his hands against his jeans, eyes instantly landing on Spock.

"Spock must…care for Captain Kirk greatly to admit to having any emotions or feelings," Sarek said, moving to stand besides Pike and Selek.

"Of course, Sarek. They are T'hy'la," Selek said, his lips twitching upwards.

_It's an unexpected change_

_In this alternate reality_

_I know you are were I belong_

_You are my T'hy'la for all of time_

_ You must see it Jim. You belong besides me and I besides you. It is of no consequence how different this universe is from Elder Selek's there are universal constants,_ Spock thought, keeping his eyes closed as he let the music flow thought him, speaking from his very soul.

_It's so clear to me_

_It is right in front of you_

_You are the part I have been missing all along_

_It is you I have searched for al this time_

Uhura, Chapel and many other women in the crew had tears in their eyes as they heard Spock singing from his soul. That he had finally found his missing piece…that he found his soulmate in Jim. They all turned to look at Jim, his face pale and his body shacking.

_Please, let Jim accept Spock, _Uhura thought, feeling no bitterness towards her Captain. _They both disserve this chance to be happy. Jim most of all. _

_You run and hide from it_

_Afraid to feel the love_

_Alone in the universe you believe_

_ Alone…always alone. No one can ever know…know my dreams. Know how I will die. It is something I have to keep secret. Something that I have to keep to myself. Alone…that's how I will die, _Jim thought, tears forming in his eyes but refusing to let them fall. _Besides no one could love a fuck up like me._

_But I know all your secrets_

_And I know you hold my soul_

_You are the half that was missing_

_I will love you for all of time_

_ I know of Tarsus now, T'hy'la and your step-father. How I wish I was there to protect you to keep you safe from them all, _Spock thought, opening his eyes a slit, seeing how the song was affecting Jim. How his walls were starting to come down. _You are part of me, T'hy'la._

_It's so clear to me_

_It is right in front of you_

_You are the part I have been missing all along_

_It is you I have searched for all this time_

Kaly looked up at Spock, tears in her eyes that she quickly shook away, unable to wipe them away due to her restraints. _Spock…I know you love him…and you can convince him. _She smiled slightly, turning to look at her two best friends.

"That's right Kaly. You don't need to kill the idiot," Aki said, talking to her as if talking to an abused animal, his voice soft and gentle.

"If anyone can talk or get Jim to listen its Spock," Terry chimed in, stealthily taking the tire iron from Kaly's grip while she was distracted.

_Over and over _

_I'm filled with emotion_

_Your presence, it rushes thought my veins_

_And I am filled_

_With the sweetest love_

_As I, I look into your perfect face_

At this instance Spock opened his eyes, brown boring into blue as they stared down each other. Jim eyes overfilled with tears as he finally allowed them to fall, seeing all the love that Spock held for him in his eyes.

_Spock…you…you shouldn't love me this much. You are so much better then me. Disserve so much more than my broken soul can give, _Jim thought, feeling the walls he had long ago built up around his heart start to crumble. Large cracks appearing in the structure as he continued to look into Spock's emotion filled eyes. _I…I love you…but…I just can't._

Spock watched the walls start to crumble, and smiled on the inside. Knowing that they were finally as McCoy and Kaly would say, getting thought to him.

_It's so clear to me_

_It is right in front of you_

_You are the part I have been missing all along_

_And it is you I have searched_

_It is you I have searched_

_It is you I have searched for all along_

Jim looked away first, raising his arm up to wipe away the tears, hiding any evidence that he was affected, thought Spock had already seen it.

Scotty watched as Jim tried to hide his emotions, tried to build back up those walls. _Well not on my watch he will,_ the Scotsman thought, walking over towards the stage, smiling up at Spock. They would get thought those walls. He had no doubt about it.

**T'Slash: **I am starting to wonder why my stories never go the way I want lol. Oh well I hope you all enjoyed this and I will try and update in a week or earlier as next week is Easter so I will just have to see when I can make time. Please review and let me know what you thought.


	15. Any Way You Want It

**T'Slash: **Well it appears I am falling behind in my stories…to no fault but my own. I will admit I wasn't even planning to update tonight but due to Osama bin Laden's death and this being my dear Penny's birthday, if she was still alive, I felt the need for some happy cheerful stuff. Hopefully when school ends in just 3 weeks I will find time to write but as of right now…doesn't look to promising.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own.

Terry and I both killed this song long ago and I have to say I love it. Still behind in the killings but after finals I should be back up and running!

**Drunk Truths**

_Chapter 15: Any Way You Want It_

Scotty tugged up to the stage, taking the microphone from Spock. "Don't ye worry, Commander we will convince the Capt'n that ye two are perfect fer each other," Scotty reassured Spock.

"I am confident that we will, Mr. Scott," Spock said before walking off the stage, keeping Jim in his vision as he went to stand besides McCoy and the rest of the command team. Everyone looking up at Scotty, wondering what it was that he could do.

"Well as we all know this here is fer the Cap'n and ah hope he will listen ta me but ah will not hold my breath. We all now what a stubborn man the Cap'n can be," Scotty said, the crew laughed, some nodding there heads in agreement. Scotty looked over to Pike, nodding his head as the video camera focused in on him.

_Any way you want it_

_That's the way you need it_

_Any way you want it_

Scotty started, moving his body to the music. Uhura, Chapel, Chekov and Sulu laughed, jumping up onto the stage to provide background entertainment as the crew enjoyed the music. Some even starting to dance.

"How in the world is this going to convince me of anything?" Jim wondered aloud, watching as Scotty grinned, locking his eyes on Jim.

_She loves to laugh _

_She loves to sing_

_She knows everything_

_ Who the fuck is Scotty talking about? What girl?_ Kaly mentally screamed her small switch blade that she had hidden slowly breaking through the ropes that held her to the chair. EJ resting on the floor besides her abandoned in her quest to get free.

_He isn't talking about me is he? _Uhura thought, flushing in embarrassment and anger. _This is supposed to be about Jim and Spock not anything else._

_She loves me_

_She loves Jim_

_She loves Jim and Spock_

Scotty laughed at everyone's confused faces before he pointed upwards, towards where they knew the _Enterprise_ lay in space dock. Awaiting the time to ship out after this gathering is completed.

_Oh, come on, come on_

_Oh, come on now_

_So grow up, get love_

_Oh, baby, find love_

_Oh, she said_

"_Jim is an idiot_

_He needs to accept Spock_

_Just like our love"_

"That Scotty, never can do anything without mentioning the Enterprise can he?" McCoy asked, a slight smile on his face as she shook his head. Happy that the party was no starting to liven up a little. Maybe this would give Jim an opportunity to think and to finally realize it.

"Indeed." Spock said, continuing to watch Jim.

_She said, "Jim is an idiot_

_He needs to accept Spock_

_Just like our love"_

_ As if the Enterprise can even talk. If she did I am sure that she would want all my attention on her and her alone, no one else,_ Jim thought, pushing back the voice that claimed that she would want him to be happy and with the one that held his heart and soul.

_We were alone, we never knew_

_What good love could do_

_Then it touched_

_Then I sang, about the ship of love_

Jim jumped as if shocked. He was always alone and he never did know what love felt like or what love could drive a man to do. That love could power a man to do. That it could make them move mountains, fight against the universe and beat the odds. His eyes filled with tears finally admitting to himself that it had been Spock who had taught him all of this. There was nothing he wouldn't do for Spock…but he didn't disserve him.

_Oh, come on, come one_

_Come on now_

_So grow up, get love_

_Oh baby, find love_

Scotty noticed the look that passed across Jim's face as the last wall fell down before. He smiled knowing they had done it…one wall was down and just the inner walls to beat as he saw the sadness in Jim's eyes. He rolled his own as he sang even louder, Uhura, Sulu, Chekov and Chapel joining in his plea.

"As if that infant will ever grow up," McCoy grumbled under his breath.

Kaly smirked to herself as her bonds fell away, watching as Terry and Aki watched Jim, making sure that he didn't do anything stupid. She quickly stood up and crept towards the stage, doing her best to remain out of sight of her friends and coworkers.

_Oh, she said_

"_**Jim is an idiot**_

_**He needs to accept Spock  
Just like our ship"**_

Kaly chimed in, grabbing the spare microphone, smiling as Scotty cheered, happy that Kaly had done that. Kaly laughed to herself as Jim glared up at her and Terry and Aki looked from her use to be prison to the stage, confused as to how she had escaped.

"That girl," Pike laughed, zooming in on her face.

"She is amusing," Archer agreed, remembering some times when he saw her when she was young.

_I said "Jim needs to get it_

_Spock is his soulmate  
Now and forever"_

_She said, "__**Ooh, yes, yes, yes**__,"_

Scotty and Kaly sang together laughing when Kaly took over; their words were barely recognizable through their laughs. They danced together, locking arms as the crew laughed, even Jim had to smile at the two idiots making fools of each other.

_Oh, she said_

"_**Jim is an idiot**_

_**He needs to accept Spock**_

_**Just like their love"**_

_(Oh, he needs it)_

_Maybe I should…if it doesn't work out then we can still be friends…maybe its time to stop being afraid, _Jim thought, a new light shining in his eyes as his two friends repeated the lines again and again.

_Jim needs Spock's love_

_That's how he will survive space_

_With Spock's love_

Scotty, Kaly, Uhura, Chapel, Sulu and Chekov all bowed, the crew cheering.

_Jim…you know what to do, _Selek said, smiling sadly as he made his way up towards the stage. He had to do one last thing to help Spock and his Jim get together. It was all he could do…even if it were to hurt him.

**T'Slash: **Well…no idea where this is going now I have to say. But I hope you all liked this and remember to review I will try an update faster but papers come first!


	16. Back Here

**T'Slash: **Damn it's been a long time since I updated. I'm sorry to keep you all waiting but school had to take first priority and thanks to me doing that I got straight A's for the first time in two years! I hope you can all forgive me and know that now that summer has started I will start updating regularly, I hope.

**Disclaimer: **DO I have to? Damn I don't own thought I have more knowledge of Star Trek in my head then my Uncle has in his little finger.

I killed this song all by myself! And I love it and I hope you all love it too. And I hope this chapter goes the way I want it to!

**Drunk Truths**

_Chapter 16: Back Here_

_James…allow me to make it though this song. I must do this for our counterparts…and yet I find it difficult, _Selek said as he walked towards the stage, allowing the memory of his T'hy'la to emerge from where he had stored it away. He looked up, nodding slightly to Spock as he left the stage.

Selek stepped onto the stage, his eyes instantly seeking out Jim, still standing in the back of the room. He noticed that Kaly was standing with Scotty and McCoy, both Terry and Aki keeping an eye on her, to make sure that she didn't run off and try and kill Jim again. _James, _he silently pleaded once more before lifting the microphone.

_James, set Jim free from his misery_

_He cannot take much more_

_Since I have arrived nothing's been the same_

_Don't know what I am here for_

_ How apt that description is, _Selek thought, smiling sadly inwards as he closed his eyes, his beloveds face appearing to him once more, smiling brightly at him, his eyes filled with love that even now echoed on their bond.

_Here I am so alone_

_And there's nothing in this universe I can do_

Jim looked up, shocked at the raw emotion in Selek's voice. _I…I never knew he felt that way. That he felt that he was alone, _Jim thought, thinking back on all the times Selek had contacted him viva video conference just to talk. _Now I know why._

_Just get Jim and Spock together_

_Hit them, sing to them, help them_

_Until Jim realized the truth_

_There's a feeling inside I want them to know_

_You are both of one soul, you can't escape_

Selek looked up, focusing on Jim, Spock already had admitted to the feeling. He knew what he was looking for…it was only Jim who was unaware. _No matter what the universe…they are still of one soul. Still T'hy'la, _he thought, his eyes shinning with emotions.

_So I exaggerated, even got them together_

_James, I was so right_

_Jim, I promise you now that Spock's love is true_

_You are where his heart belongs_

_ That may be but…what if he leaves? What if he decides I'm too big of a mess for him to deal with…then I would be broken, _Jim thought, pushing away the voice that said that Spock would never leave him. Would never change his mind about what they were. About were he belongs.

'_Cause here I am so alone_

_And there's one this in this universe I can do_

_ This is my reason, _Selek thought, looking at the longing in his counterpart's eyes. The need for Jim to be besides him, the want for him. All things he himself had felt years before and indeed is still feeling now. Separated for his bondmate as he is.

_Until I find you, James_

_Miss you, want you, love you so_

_Until I return to you, T'hy'la_

_There's a feeling inside I know you know_

_You are my soul and I will never let you go_

"At least one of them got it right," McCoy thought, pushing the tears this song brought up back.

"Both of them will get it right," Kaly said, smiling, unashamed of the tears running down her face. "Jim just needs a push…and this may just be enough to do it."

McCoy looked down at her, shocked. He always thought that Kaly was hard core, a bitch and most of all evil. He had never seen this side of her. The kind and almost fragile part of her. "You may be right."

"Indeed," Selek said, his lips twitching up slightly as his brown eyes shinned, remembering Amanda.

"I almost thought that you would argue that point, Ambassador," Pike said, tears in his eyes as he taped the song. He glanced around, noticing tears in everyone's eyes.

"I could not. I know the…love of T'hy'la. If that is what my son and Captain Kirk are then they are one soul. It would be illogical for Selek to give up on his own T'hy'la."

"I see."

_And I wonder_

_Are you thinking of me_

'_Cause I'm thinking of you_

_And I wonder_

_Will we ever find each other again?_

_ If it's the last thing any of us do you will, _Kaly thought, her heart clenching as she thought of him stuck here without his love forever. She looked over towards Jim and watch as he resolve crumbled even further.

_He…he still doesn't know his way back to his own James. He doesn't even know if he will ever see his James again or if he is stuck here until he dies, _Jim thought, his heart clenching at the thought of being separated from Spock for the rest of his life. _I…I couldn't stand that. I would be working around the clock to find a way back to him. To be reunited with him again. I bet that's what my counterpart is doing anyway, _Jim thought, one tear escaping from his eye as he smiled at the thought. _If he is anything like me…he will find a way. _

'_Cause here I am so alone_

_And there's one thing in this universe I can do_

_Just try, Jim. Try and you will never regret it, _Selek thought, hoping that he conveyed it thought his eyes as he looked over at Jim once again. _No matter the risk…the feeling is worth it. _

_Bring Jim and Spock together_

_Hit them, sing to them, help Kaly_

_Until they get together_

_There's a feeling inside I know they can feel_

_They are both of one soul, they are T'hy'la_

Selek allowed a small smile to cross his face before he walked off the stage, discretely handing the microphone to his counterpart. "It is up to you now. He is willing to listen," he whispered as he passed. Spock looked at him and nodded before heading up onto the stage.

**T'Slash: **AND I leave you there haha. Again this chapter didn't go where I wanted it to but I like it well enough. I hope you all enjoyed it as well! Please review and I will get the next one up even faster until then I got Bonds Binding to look at and figure out where the hell to go with it!


	17. Half of my Heart

**T'Slash: **Well I feel bad for leaving this story for so long but I'm back with it! Hopefully I can keep updating it weekly if I am lucky. If not…then multiple chapters a day…I still got a lot to kill after all!

**Disclaimer: **I could never own this.

**Drunk Truths**

_Chapter 17: Half of my Heart_

Spock looked down at the microphone in his hand, seeming to hesitate. He looked up into Selek's eyes. Selek smiled sadly, nodding towards the stage, letting him know in his own way that everything would be okay. Spock nodded, silently thanking Selek before he walked onto the stage. Spock locked eyes with Jim, and Jim froze where he was standing, unable to tare his eyes away willing to listen for the first time.

"Come on," Kaly whispered, wringing her hands together.

Spock stood still on the stage, never once opening his mouth to make any speech as many had before him. Instead he let the music start up, never taking his eyes off Jim.

_I was born to a race of logical Vulcan's_

_Trapped, feeling inadequate, stayed logical for them_

_Then you come crashing in, the most emotional thing_

_Trying my best to understand all that you have brought_

Jim smiled slightly, tears in his eyes at Spock's words. Crashing in was a nice way of saying what he had done with the Maru test. _So that's what he was trying to know…he was trying to understand everything about me. He didn't hate me. _

_Oh half of my soul knows you are the only one_

_Half of my soul is yours_

_Half of my soul has the right mind to tell you_

_That I will always love you_

_That I will always love you_

_Oh, with all of my heart_

"I have to admit that I never thought this would happen. That Spock would go up onto the stage and just admit his love like this," McCoy said, happy that one of them was able to admit it and to go up and try and convince the other.

"This might be the only way to get though that hick's head. Spock's really trying," Uhura said, tears in her eyes as she listened to the melody.

"I would just let Kaly go beat him up again. Might get though easier then," McCoy said, sighing. "He has such a think head."

_I was made to believe I'd never find a mate_

_I made a plan, got ready to survive on my own_

_Lonely was the path I choose, 'til the day you came_

_You showed me the way to let all of my emotions live_

"I was unaware that Spock felt that way," Sarek said quietly, a sadness washing over him. Spock was his son and he had failed to understand how lonely his son was…something that Amanda was trying to show him before her death.

"Spock's good at hiding things he doesn't want others to see. Just like Jim is good at dragging the things Spock want's to hide into the light. They are opposites but are perfect for each other," Pike said, smiling at the emotions he could hear in Spock's voice. The longing and the hope that was so bright.

"I fear that is true."

"Do not blame yourself, Sarek. Spock has found his mate and his destiny," Selek said, coming to stand with Pike, Sarek and Archer, his eyes sparkling with happiness. "It was a…hard path but he made it."

_It is true what I spoke of, _Spock thought, taking a step forward towards the end of the stage, watching as Jim, as if pulled by an invisible source, started to walk though the crowd, towards the stage and Spock. _I was willing to live life alone and in the dark before you came in. You who have also lived in the dark but shined so brightly. You freed me and for that I will always love you._

_Oh half of my soul knows you are the only one_

_Half of my soul is yours_

_Half of my soul has the right mind to tell you_

_That I will always love you_

_I will always love you_

_Oh, with all of my heart_

_With all of my heart_

Jim, his eyes never leaving Spock's face felt his mind run at warp drive. He could see the truth in Spock's eyes…he was thanking Jim for everything. Thanking him for making him accept his human half…to showing him his emotions and he truly loved him. Loved in a way that he thought no one ever could.

_Your love is strong_

_And I will wait for you_

_Time will hold, forever on_

_You are afraid to give all of your heart to me, to give me your soul_

_But I can't stop loving you/__**Cant stop loving you**_

_I can't stop loving you/ __**Can't stop loving you**_

_But I can't stop loving you with all of my…_

_**All of my soul**_

_**All of my soul**_

Jim smiled though the cloud of tears, letting Spock's love for him wash over his soul, filling in the empty parts of his soul. Just the knowledge that Spock would wait for him…would hold on forever. He couldn't help but join in, letting all his guards and insecurities down.

Spock's eyes widened hearing Jim join him. His heart skipped a beat at hearing Jim say that he loves him. Loves Spock.

_Half of my heart's got a real good imagination_

_All of my heart wants you_

_All of my soul has the right mind to tell you _

_That I will always love you_

Spock's eyes smiled as he walked off the stage, the crew parting, tears in all of their eyes as Spock walked towards Jim as Jim was still walking towards him.

_All of my heart wants a small bonding ceremony with our dear friends_

_And all of my soul is that of a man who's never really loved anything_

_All of my soul_

_All of my soul_

_All of my soul_

_All of my soul_

_All of my soul_

_All of my soul_

Spock whispered, the music trailing off just as he stopped in front of Jim. Jim smiled up at him, a single tear falling down from his eye. The crew held their breath, waiting to see what Jim would say…what would happen. Kaly grabbed McCoy's arm, her hands shaking.

"You have all of my soul," Jim whispered, his voice echoing in the silent room.

"And you have mine," Spock replied reaching his two fingers out in a Vulcan kiss. Jim smiled, meeting him. The crew cheered, some of the women, and even the men jumping up and down happy for their Captain and Commander.

"James, thank you," Selek whispered, looking up into the stars before looking back at the new couple.

**T'Slash: **Damn songs get away from me. I really didn't see this happening but I am happy with it. I could leave it here but…I still got more to come! Please leave me a review and let me know if you liked this chapter!


	18. Carry on my Wayward Son

**T'Slash: **Well I feel bad for not updating this for a long, long time! I am so sorry but life got in the way. I am currently in my dorm at my new college, I moved in a week ago and I have been nervous about this all summer. I am still trying to get use to this campus and my schedule but I am settling. Hopefully this means that I can update a lot more regularly now, like once a week or something if all goes well. To anyone who is still reading this story, Thank You!

**Disclaimer: **If I owned I would have been fired soo long ago!

Oh another note I didn't kill this song but Terry did and he did a fantastic job!

**Drunk Truth**

_Chapter 18: Carry on my Wayward Son_

Pike looked over at Jim, the man-child that was like a son to him and Spock. He was happy that Jim had pulled his head out of his ass and finally accepted what Spock was offering. Finally giving in to what he truly wanted. Pike looked over to the empty stage and smiled as he handed off the Video Camera to Selek.

"Well, I can safely say that we are all thanking God, Buddha, or whatever deity is out there that Jim finally got his act together," Pike said, the crew laughing and nodding in agreement while Jim just glared up at him. "I got to say it took him long enough but I am happy. This song is for you Jim…and don't thing you are getting out of this so easily, you're up after me."

"As if!" Jim yelled, glaring up at his father figure, never noticing Kaly grinning evilly as she stood behind him, ready to push him up onto the stage.

_Carry on my wayward son_

_There'll be love when you are done_

_Keep your head out of your ass_

_Don't you whine no more_

"Hey!" Jim yelled out as Pike jumped right into the song.

"Haha, that's never going to happen Pike! He always whines!" McCoy laughed, tears gathering in his eyes.

"Oh lord it tru thou," Scotty said, easily dodging the fist that Jim through at him.

"Calm, T'hy'la, Chris means no harm," Spock said, tugging his love into his arms, holding him back as his main crewmembers laughed, agreeing with Pike's song.

Pike laughed at Jim's reaction as he turned around and pulled out the guitar that Kaly had somehow stashed up there earlier before the party had even started. He looked over at the girl and smiled nodding his thanks. She just grinned, eyes twinkling evilly.

_Once you listened to your friends voices_

_Got a glimpse of what you were missing_

_You were living in denial_

_So you feel so hard_

"I was not in denial!" Jim yelled out, causing the crew to laugh even harder.

"Yes you were Jim! Don't even deny it we got proof!" Terry yelled, pointing to the multiple cameras that were around the room and the one that Selek was holding personally. Jim paled before turning around and glaring at Kaly, knowing it was all her doing.

"Don't worry you will get a copy," she said, smiling.

_James…you would enjoy this universe I would think. Kaly and Jim relationship is different but good. For them both. Oh how I wish you were here, T'hy'la, _Selek thought, his eyes tingling with unshed tears as he focused the camera on Pike.

_Though my eyes could see you still was a blind man_

_Though my mind could think you still was a mad man_

_I hear the crew when their singing_

_I can hear them say_

_You can't even deny it Jim. You were blind and in denial. We all could hear what your crew had to say but you. And you were a mad man…trying to run from your feelings, _Pike thought fondly, smirking at Jim's death glare along with Kaly.

_Carry on my wayward son_

_There'll be love when you are done_

_Lay your drunken head to rest_

_Don't you whine no more_

"I'm not drunk!" Jim yelled, slamming his glass of ale down onto the table.

"I guess it wore off," Aki said, sighing slightly as he shook his head.

"He was almost more enjoyable drunk," Terry admitted.

"They all where," Kaly said, fingering the bottles under her shirt, pondering if she should do it all again or if what she did was enough for now.

_Masquerading as a man with no plot_

_My charade was the star of the party_

_And if I claim to be Kaly's minion, well_

_It surely means that I was forced_

"Hey! I didn't force you into anything, traitor!" Kaly yelled, her ruby eyes blazing as she looked up at her accomplice. _Even if he was my minion, I didn't need Jim to hear that or anyone else for that matter!_

_ That girl is something else, _McCoy thought, looking at Kaly in a new light. Making an Admiral her minion just to get two idiots together. She could take over the universe if she really wanted to.

"I knew you had to be behind this all!" Jim yelled, turning around to face Kaly once more.

"No shit I was the mastermind Sherlock, who else could it have been? Nero?" Kaly asked sarcastically, rolling her eyes. "Though I got to admit Pike was a good actor."

"We should have known Kaly was behind this all," Uhura said, smirking as her friend just kept smiling at Jim, ignoring the murderous glares he sent to her.

"Dah, she ez good at zis," Chekov said, nodding his head, his curls bouncing.

_On a stormy sea of moving songs_

_Tossed about you were a ship on the ocean_

_We set a course for winds of love_

_But I hear the voices say_

Sarek looked over at Spock and Jim, happy that they were together. Their crew cared about them, enough to defy sing and go against their captain…it was a trait that ever crew should have.

_Carry on my wayward son_

_There'll be love when you are done_

_Lay your head in Spock's arms_

_Kaly don't hit him no more_

Pike laughed as Kaly pouted, looking up at him her metal pipe in her hands.

**"NO!" **Kaly yelled, moving to hit Jim again, lightly this time as she watched Spock, knowing that she didn't want to get him angry at her for hurting his mate.

_Carry on, we will always remember_

_Carry on, nothing equals this fun_

_The center lights fall on your idiocy_

_But surely Spock will love you_

"I hate that man," Jim growled, as Pike laughed, leaning himself into Spock's arms. He knew that Spock would love him…always. That was the Vulcan way. Selek was an example he still was loyal to his Jim even if he hadn't seen him in so long. Even if James was dead. "This wasn't fun for me!"

"It was fun for us thought," Sulu said, grinning. "And you can bet we will remember this for a long, long time."

"Fuck you," Jim hissed good naturally. Not really angry at them…just pissed.

"No thank you," Sulu laughed, "I rather keep my life."

_Carry on my wayward son_

_There'll be love when you are done_

_Lay your captain ego head to rest_

_Don't you deny (don't you deny no more)_

Pike finished up, rocking out on the guitar before bowing. The crew went nuts, laughing and clapping for their favorite Admiral.

"You're turn next Jim," Pike said, laughing as Jim glared at him before he was pulled away from Spock's side by Kaly.

"We all sang about you and even Spock sang about his love for you. Time for you to pay us all back," Kaly said, smiling happily as she pushed him up onto the stage and Pike handed him the microphone.

Jim growled at Kaly and Pike. He would sing…for Spock but he would get his revenge. Oh he swore he would.

**T'Slash: **I should just give up the chapters never go where I think they will go…but oh well. I actually liked where this one went. I hope you all enjoyed it and there will be more coming soon!


	19. Ready to Love Again

**T'Slash: **Another update already and it hasn't even been a month I am proud of myself. I would also like to thank everyone who reviewed and is still reading! Your support is the reason I can keep this up! School is getting hellish but I will try and update regularly it may be every two weeks or sooner depends what college decides to throw at me!

**Disclaimer: **The Dark Lord never grants me my wish so I still don't own this.

I killed this song on my lonesome…but I still had fun doing it! Enjoy!

**Drunk Truths**

_Chapter 19: Ready to Love Again_

Jim continued to glare at Kaly as she smiled; holding out a glass of hard liquor, knowing that he would need it. And that if she hadn't had it ready he would have demanded one soon. Jim looked at the container warily. He already knew that she had drugged him once tonight.

"I didn't touch it," Kaly said, holding out her empty hands at his look. "Besides when would I have had time to spike it? I was pushing your sorry ass up onto the stage. Now are you going to drink it or do I need to test it for you?"

Jim looked down at the blue liquid once again before draining it. If Kaly said she would try it then it was safe. She wouldn't risk him asking her to taste something if there was anything in there. Kaly turned, smirking as he drained the drink, happy.

"Well you all know I don't want to be up here," Jim started, swaying lightly on his feet. Aki, Chris, Terry and Selek looked over at Kaly, unsurprised at the evil smirk on her fact. She had drugged him again…somehow. "But Kaly had a point that Spock got up here so it's my turn now."

"What did you do to him?" McCoy asked, standing beside Kaly looking up at the swaying Jim.

"Nothing harmful, trust me," Kaly said, ruby eyes shining with innocence. McCoy looked at her but said nothing as the music started and Jim slowly rocked to the beat.

_Seems I was looking instead of leaping_

_I didn't follow my own philosophy, no_

_Scared of love, but scared to die alone_

_T'hy'la,_ Spock thought, his hand itching to wrap around Jim and pull him close. To never let him go again. To hear that he was scared of loving…and of dying alone. Spock swore to himself that Jim would never die alone…not while he was around to protect him.

"James," Selek whispered, tears in his eyes. He knew that his T'hy'la had feared dying alone, as they had learned that one camping trip that he, Dr. McCoy and James had taken together back when Jim was still a Captain. "My counterpart will never leave you…you will never be alone."

_Seems I've been an A class idiot_

_Building walls around my heart to protect it, oh_

_But it's time for me to admit the truth_

_ I know Kaly did something to the drink, _Jim thought, noticing he was admitting things he had never planned to. Not now at least. Jim looked at her, and nodded, letting her know he knew what she did but also…that he was okay with it. This needed to be said and this might have been the only way to do it. So he was thankful…that doesn't mean he wouldn't get revenge thou. Oh he would.

"Why did the idiot just nod at you?" McCoy ask, looking down at the exotic girl.

"No reason…he just knows I spiked his drink," Kaly said, shrugging nonchalantly.

_Yeah, I'm ready for you now_

_No longer am I 'fraid of that feeling now_

_It's time for me to leap now_

_Without the fear of you leaving me_

_I guess I'm ready to love you again_

_ What does Jim mean? Love me again? _Spock thought, narrowing his eyes.

_Ah Jim, _Selek thought, smiling sadly. Everyone knew that he and his James had a relationship and that they loved each other. Just as they would in every universe…no matter where James T. Kirk and Spock were meant to be…just as they had in their past lives and would till the end of time.

_You will find out in time, Spock. You may even remember the lives, _Jim thought, smiling as he remembered great battles and the painful loss of his one true love, of a great castle and kingdom where everyone was equal, of running after criminals and his love helping to catch them, and to so many other lives they have lived. _And so many more. Our souls are made for each other. I know that…and it was foolish for me to forget that._

_Just when you thought you were better without me_

_You sang and fought for me and my love, oh_

_T'hy'la is something we were destined to be_

_ You've finally grown up Jim, even if it is just a little bit, _Chris thought, looking up at Jim, smiling as he sang from his heart.

"Kaly did a good job this time," Uhura had to admit, looking up at Jim.

"Yeah, the lass can do anythin she puts her mind ta," Scotty said, nodding as he watched Jim slowly move around onstage.

_Yeah, I'm ready for your love now_

_No longer am I 'fraid of the feeling now_

_It must be time for me to leap now_

_Without the fear of how it might end_

_I'm ready to love forever again_

Jim smiled as he saw Spock's already bright eyes brighten further. No matter how this would end, like in their last life were they were on opposite sides of the battle field, enemies and yet lovers…or before wrapped in each other's arms. He would not fear how it would end…for they had forever to get it right.

Jim smiled and gestured for Spock to come up on stage. Spock nodded, making his way thought the crowd and towards his soul mates side.

_So come up and be with me_

_You will never have to wait any more_

_I'll be standing beside you now_

Spock reached Jim's side and put his hand out, his eyes smiling when Jim met the gesture, returning the Vulcan kiss.

"I will always be besides you, Jim," Spock promised.

"I as well," Jim whispered before turning back to the crowd.

_Yeah, I'm ready for love now_

_No longer am I 'fraid of that feeling now_

_It is time for me to leap now_

_Without fear of how it might end_

_Oh I'm ready, yes I'm ready to love you again_

Jim finished, pulling Spock in for a human kiss. The crowd went wild, even Sarek and Selek were clapping, and you could see the tears in their eyes though. For all the feelings that they could almost feel emanating from the two men.

"Good way for the party to end, huh Archer?" Chris asked, moving to Admiral Archer's side.

"I will say. I almost wish I had Kaly on my crew back in the day. She would have got two other idiots out of denial faster. Maybe even would have saved a life," Archer said sadly, thinking of his friend who had died saving him and the ship.

"It would have been interesting," Pike said. "I am almost sad this party is over thou. This was one of the best you have to admit."

"I wouldn't worry about that, Pike. Kaly has already put in an order for another party once the _Enterprise's_ five year mission is complete. There will be more," Archer said, looking over the crew, now surrounding their Captain and Commander. Yes there would be more.

**T'Slash: **I could so end this story here but then I would have killed the other 20 plus songs for no reason. So yes there will be more, many, many more songs to go! I think the final count is 50 songs…counting all of the chapters before this. So please stick around and review! f


	20. KirkSpock

**T'Slash: **I personally thing I went a little crazy when I put this song on the list. The only thing I can say is that I didn't kill it…or even think about killing it! Terry, my wonderful friend and song killer, killed it and…let's face it once you see it you will see why I had to put it here! I hope you all enjoy this chapter and like I said a lot more coming soon!

**Disclaimer: **If I owned…I wouldn't be procrastinating my French homework.

Decided to forgo posting this on the weekend and make it on Spirk Day! So I truly hope you all enjoy it.

**Drunk Truths**

_Chapter 20: KirkSpock_

Kaly looked around the party and smiled. Two and a half years since the last party where she had finally gotten Jim to admit to his feelings to Spock. Jim still hasn't got revenge on her as of yet…but she knew that tonight was his night. He was planning something, she just knew it. He would never let her get away with something like this. Not if he could help it.

"What's wrong Kaly?" McCoy asked, watching the red eyed, blue skinned girl check over her shoulder every three minutes.

"I know Jim has something planned. He hasn't got revenge on me yet…I just don't know what it is," Kaly said, looking down at the glass in her hand. Jim had gotten it for her. "Here Chekov, enjoy." Kaly passed on the drink to him, smiling.

"Zis ez kind of you, Kaly," Chekov said, smiling as he took the drink.

"You are welcome, Chekov," Kaly said, grinning as she looked over at Jim. Jim glared at her.

"T'hy'la?" Spock asked, looking down at his love. They have been bonded for just over a year now and he has never been happier, he could admit to that emotion now that he was with Jim.

"Kaly gave the drink the drink to Chekov," Jim growled, glaring over at Kaly as she smirked.

"You were aware that Kallista would not fall for something easy," Spock said, looking down at his bondmate in amusement.

"I know but she did the same thing with me and I didn't suspect her! How does she always know when something like this is happening?"

"Simple," Terry and Aki said appearing by his side. "Kaly knows that you haven't got revenge yet. She is also smart…she was also friends with you when we were young. We know all of your tricks."

"I guess…oh shit," Jim whispered, looking over at Chekov, watching in horror as he drained the glass.

"What?" Kaly and McCoy asked together as they appeared near them. Uhura and Scotty looked on in interest, curious as to why Jim was curing and looking over at Chekov as if he was a Klingon attempting to murder him.

"Chekov….he drank it," Jim said, his face still pale.

"Why is that a bad thing? What did you put in there?" Kaly asked, narrowing her eyes as she mentally categorized all of her potions, making sure not a single one was missing.

"It was…" before Jim could finish they heard a familiar Russian accent over the speakers.

"Eweryone! I am happy to see you all! Zis ez a great party, no? Well do you all know how ze Keptin and Mr. Spock got together," a drunk/drugged Chekov asked from the stage Kaly set up, microphone in hand.

"Oh this is going to be good," Kaly said, smirking as she pulled out her video camera.

"I didn't zink so! So I vill tell you all," Chekov said before she started to sway to the beat. Sulu stood just off stage, worried about his friend and secret love interest. Everyone looked up at the stage, interested to see what the Russian would sing.

"Oh no," Jim said, slapping his forehead.

_One fine day with a Vulcan and a Human_

_A romance was born and it caused a little stir_

_No blue buzzard, no three-eyed frog_

_Just a Vulcan human little KirkSpock_

"KirkSpock," Kaly cried out, falling to the floor in tears.

"Why do I think Jim is behind this mess?" Pike asked, picking up the camera from the floor and fixing it on Chekov, amusement in his eyes.

"Cause the idiot decided he would try and drug Kallista," McCoy grumbled, his lips turned up in a smile as he watched Chekov bounce around the stage.

_KirkSpock, KirkSpock, together in the universe is a little KirkSpock!_

_Et ez true! _Chekov thought as he started jumping up and down in one place his free hand pointed towards Jim and Spock. He couldn't hear the crew laughing and clapping along with him just enjoying the merriment.

_I'm going to have to kick Jim's ass later, _Sulu thought, smirking as he saw Jim blush beat red. _Though this embarrassment might just be enough for me._

_Out on the bridge or back in bed_

_All kinda Klingons putting KirkSpock down_

_Gotta rise above it gotta try to get along_

_Gotta walk together gotta sing this song_

"Oh lord the lad is a genius," Scotty laughed, tears in his eyes as he listened to the lyrics enjoying every second of it.

_KirkSpock, KirkSpock, alone in the world is a little KirkSpock!  
KirkSpock (KirkSpock) KirkSpock (KirkSpock)_

_Together in the universe is a little KirkSpock!_

Chekov all but shouted out the last few lines before his eyes rolled back into his head and he fell straight into Sulu's arms.

"What the hell was in that drink," Sulu wondered, as the crew cheered for Chekov's song, everyone standing up to celebrate it.

"Ugh, Hikaru?" Chekov asked, wincing at the light.

"How are you feeling, Pavel?" Sulu asked, steering Chekov into a chair.

"I am feeling ok," Chekov said, pulling himself up.

"Good, you don't want to miss this one now," Sulu said, putting a glass of water in front of Chekov. "Just watched the stage."

"Ok, Hikaru," Chekov said, nodding as Uhura came to sit with him.

"This should be good," Uhura whispered to Chekov as she watched Sulu grab Jim by the shirt and pull him onto the stage. "Very good."

**T'Slash: **Well I don't think this is one of my best…but it was a hard song to write a chapter about. I do hope you all love or at least found this hilarious. Happy Spirk Day as well to everyone I will hopefully write one more story for today! Please remember to review!


	21. California Gurls

**T'Slash:** Surprise, surprise I am updating fast. The reason I am updating is that I got my first French Exam tomorrow and I am freaking out about it. Yeah I know I shouldn't freak but I am. I am hoping that, like last year, this will calm me down! Oh and this song was killed by Terry and myself and I got to say this was the hardest song to kill ever!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own but that didn't stop me from turning my roommates into Spirk shippers!

**Drunk Truths**

_Chapter 21: California Gurls_

"Now listen here Jim, I don't care if it was an accident. You are going to do this song or else," Sulu whispered into Jim's ear as he dragged him up onto the stage. Jim looked ready to protest before Sulu grinned evilly. "Protest and I will help Kaly or get my sword."

"I hate you, you know that," Jim hissed, glaring at his helmsmen.

"You'll like me again later. Besides I'm not your type nor are you mine," Sulu said, smirking as he grabbed the microphone and passed the extra to Jim. "Now you might as well do it. You are singing next."

"I really hate you," Jim said as the music started up. The crew and guest all looked over at them both. Jim sighed as he stood straight, his face falling when Sulu passed him a staff with a diamond top.

_Greetings loved ones_

_Let's take a journey_

Kaly grinned, picking herself up and grabbing the video camera, zooming it in on Jim's angry face. "Oh this is going to be priceless," she said.

"That it will be," McCoy said, taking pleasure in Jim's obvious discomfort.

**I know a ship **

**Where the floor is really cleaner**

**Warm, slippery and fun**

**There must be somethin' in the vodka**

**Sippin' gin and drugs**

**Layin' in the observation rooms (undone)**

**The Admirals **

**Break their necks**

**Try'na creep a little sneak peek (At us)**

Sulu grinned as he shoved Jim into a chair near the edge of the stage but in full view so that he could see if Jim tried to escape, before looking at the admirals, the ones who try and check in looked away from him. _You will never find fault in us, _Sulu thought, grinning.

"Oh gods," Uhura laughed, leaning against the table when Sulu mentioned drugs. "That's all Kaly! If there is anything the vodka or drinks it's all her!"

"Kallista is quiet resourceful," Selek said, eyes smiling as he looked up at Jim and Sulu.

**You could travel the universe**

**But nothing comes close**

**To the Enterprise crew**

**Once you party with us**

**You'll be so captured**

**Oooooh oh oooooh**

"That is so true!" Terry said, laughing. Everyone nodded knowing that being on the _Enterprise_…nothing could compare to the feeling and once you were part of it or partied with them. Nothing could ever come close to how it felt being with the _Enterprise_ crew.

"It is quite logical," Spock said, causing Kaly to laugh even harder due to the fact that he agreed.

"I fine I must agree with Spock," Selek said.

"No doubts about it," Pike said, laughing as he removed the camera from Kaly's laughing form. "Though how the survive with her…I have yet to find out."

"She makes it more fun," Aki answered simply.

**Enterprise Crew**

**We're unforgettable**

**Miracle workers**

**Redshirts on bottom**

**Sun-kissed skin**

**So hot**

**We'll melt your hearts**

**Ooooh oh oooooh**

Sulu danced around the stage, getting the crowd into the song.

**Enterprise crew **

**We're undeniable**

**Fine, fresh, fierce**

**We are on top**

**Starfleet represent**

**Now put your hands up**

**Oooooh oh oooooh**

The crew laughed, throwing their hands in the air, the crew laughing as they jumped up and down with their hands in the air.

"Ze tune ez catchy, no?" Chekov asked, raising his head a little, the drug now passed through his system.

"Sulu is doing a good job," Uhura said, nodding her head.

**Sex on the ship**

**We don't mind stars in our quarters**

**We freak **

**In the jiffies**

**Captain James T. Kirk on the comm. (Oh oh)**

"We didn't need to hear that you idiot!" McCoy yelled out, covering his years after the first line. Kaly lost it then laughing so hard she fell onto the floor, holding her stomach.

_Oh Gods,_ Jim thought his legs bouncing as the song went on. _When the hell will this end?_

**You could travel the universe**

**But nothing comes close **

**To the Enterprise Crew**

**Once you party with us**

**You'll be so captured**

**Oooooh oh oooooh**

"He must be telling some truth," Admiral Archer said, a grin on his face as he walked over. "After the first…gathering with the crew of the Enterprise every other gathering just seems boring."

"Yeah that's one thing that the crew of the Enterprise never has to worry about. As long as they got all these people," Pike said, gesturing to the main bridge crew and Kaly, Aki and Terry.

**Enterprise Crew**

**We're unforgettable**

**Miracle workers**

**Redshirts on bottom**

**Sun-kissed skin**

**So hot **

**We'll met your hearts**

**Ooooooh oh oooooh**

"That we are!" Scotty yelled out once Sulu mentioned Miracle workers. It was well known thought the Federation that Scotty was the miracle worker of the _Enterprise_. He could get the crew out of any scrape no matter what.

**Enterprise Crew**

**We're undeniable**

**Fine, fresh, fierce**

**We are on top**

**Starfleet represent**

**Now put your hands up**

**Oooooh oh ooooh**

"You're up now, Captain," Sulu smirked, pushing Jim onto the stage.

_You're going to get it, Sulu, _Jim smirked as he took center stage, locking eyes with his bondmate.

_Toned green_

_Fit and ready_

_Turn it up 'casue it's getting' good_

_Wild, wild Starfleet_

_These are the people I love the most_

_I mean the one_

_I mean like he's the one_

_Kiss him_

_Touch him_

…_._

Spock blushed green as Jim kept going, looking anywhere but up on stage. Some of the crew giggled, loving the love that their commanders shared.

"Shut up pervert! We don't want to hear it!" Aki shouted out, throwing his boot as Jim so he wouldn't be able to finish the last line.

"Thank gods someone has sense!" McCoy yelled out, looking heavenward.

_My Vulcan's hot_

_He's my First_

_Lived on Vulcan_

_I'm okay_

_I love him_

_I love the heat_

_Just like I love S.F._

_Starfleet Academy_

_And Federation Space_

_The Enterprise is everything_

_Shipmates_

_Hangin' out_

_My Vulcan_

…_._

"Shut up Jim we mean it!" Kaly yelled this time though her laughter as her boot hit Jim in the head, making him lose that last line. "And he wasn't your First! I would know! I got that on film!"

"Kaly!" Pike yelled, sighing as the girl laughed evilly. "What are we ever going to do with her?"

"Nothing," Selek said, amusement clear in his eyes.

_Redshirts, swimsuits, drinks_

_No sissies_

_Just my crew_

_And the evil one_

_Sulu my friend_

**Yeah**

_You're lookin' good friend_

**Uh huh**

_I'm laughing at this_

'_Cause you representin' the Federation_

_(_**Ohhh yeahh**_)_

"I am!" Kaly yelled out, proud that Jim called her the evil one.

"She would be proud," Terry said, smiling.

"Yup," Aki said.

Sulu walked forward when Jim called his name, rolling his eyes at what Jim said. _I should have known it wouldn't be safe to take him up here, _Sulu thought, hitting Jim in the head.

_T'hy'la…._Spock thought through the bond, pushing his embarrassment though.

_Don't worry Spock. The next song is for you, _Jim sent back as he turned and winked at his husband.

**Enterprise Crew**

**We're unforgettable**

**Miracle workers**

**Redshirts on bottom**

**Sun-kissed skin **

**So hot**

**We'll melt your hearts**

**Oooooh oh ooooh**

"They are a fun group," Archer said, laughing as Sulu pushed Jim towards the side of the stage once again, taking the stage for himself.

"They never have a boring party that's for sure."

"I don't think the infant knows how to have a boring party or day. Damn man nearly dies every mission," McCoy grumbled, trying to hide his smile.

**Enterprise Crew**

**We're undeniable**

**Fine, fresh, fierce**

**We are on top  
Starfleet represent**

_(Starfleet, Starfleet)_

**Now put your hands up**

**Ooooh oh oooh**

The crew laughed, jumping up and down, Kaly joining the fun now that she had picked herself off the floor. Pike smiled at them, continuing to focus the camera on the stage.

**Starfleet, Starfleet**

_Starfleet cadet's man_

_I wish they all could be _

_Starfleet cadets_

**Starfleet ha ha ha ha ha**

_I really wish_

_You all could be_

_Starfleet cadets_

**Starfleet cadets**

Sulu pushed Jim onto the floor, laughing as he bowed. The crew went wild laughing and clapping a few even had tears running down their face.

"Oh lord, tis was one of the best," Scotty said, wiping his eyes as Sulu descended from the stage, laughing with the crew.

"Indeed," Spock and Selek said together.

"What's Jim got planned?" Uhura asked, looking up to see Jim taking center stage, the staff gone once again.

"Angels and ministers have mercy…he has a song," McCoy groaned, looking upwards once again as Jim opened his mouth.

**T'Slash: **And I leave you here. It's already almost 12.30am and I got a test tomorrow I need to wake up early to study for. I will hopefully update this soon but in the meantime I hope you all liked this chapter, laughed a little. Please review!


	22. Long Live

**T'Slash: **I told you guys I would be updating fast! Or soon…whatever. I got my first Art History test of the semester tomorrow and I still cannot get 9 of the names right! So I am freaking out and stressed out so you know what that means another song! I killed this alone months ago and I just hope you like it.

**Disclaimer: **DO NOT OWN!

**Drunk Truths**

_Chapter 22: Long Live_

"First off this song is for Spock and the rest of the crew but defiantly not for Kaly," Jim said, smirking as Kaly glared at him, holding her metal pipe up in the air eyes filled with a promise. "I hope you are all having a fun night and like this song I have ready! Also for all you people who doubted us, this is for you!"

"I hate that man," Kaly grumbled, continuing to glare up at the stage as Jim grabbed a guitar.

_I will always remember that moment_

_It's locked in my mind_

_The time that we stood proud, smiling wide_

_The crowds in the stands went wild_

"What in God's name is that idiot talking about now?" McCoy asked, looking up at Jim confused. "I thought it would be like the last one where Aki would have to shut him the fuck up."

"I still got some more projectiles just in case," Aki said, pointing to the bag at his feet.

"These people are crazy," Pike sighed, smiling in spite of himself, zooming the camera in.

_We were the saviors of Earth_

_And they read off our names_

_The night you finally agreed to be my first_

_We would never be the same_

"Ah thik the Cap'n is talkin 'bout Nero," Scotty said, remember the time when they came back after the investigations and graduations. Starfleet had called in the people in charge of stopping Nero and read off their names.

"Yeah cause there is no way that Spock was his first in anything else," Uhura said, smiling sadly.

_We held our heads up high_

_For the history book page_

_It was the end of a decade_

_But the start of an age_

Jim smiled as the projector came to life, a picture taken that day, of the command crew of the _Enterprise_ all standing together, appeared on the wall behind him. They were all in their Starfleet uniforms, heads held up high. It may have been the end of a decade…the end of Vulcan but it was also the beginning, the start of a new time.

"A new age…yes. It is the start of a new age," Selek said, tears in his eyes as he thought over the words, agreeing with everything. Things were destroyed; people died but now…now was the golden time for Captain Kirk and his crew aboard the _Enterprise_. A golden age he remembered fondly. It was just the beginning.

_Long live the Enterprise fly though_

_The universe lights shined just for me and you_

_I was screaming, "live long and prosper"_

_And bring on all the disbelievers_

_Ohh we will be remembered_

Jim jumped up, startling the crowd as he pulled his hand away holding it up in the Vulcan salute. The crew laughed, knowing that they would all be remembered no matter what the idiots said.

"Haha, that kid sure knows how to take command of a stage," Archer said, laughing along with the crew.

"That he does. But I think that's what makes him the great Captain he is. He doesn't take shit from anyone," Pike said, smirking as he saw some of the Admirals faces scowl up at Jim.

"That's how it should be," Archer said, remembering his time aboard the ship and his old friend who did everything he could even if it meant ignoring orders.

_I said remember this moment_

_I passed the video around_

_Of all the year that I stood back watching you walk by_

_Wishing for a miracle_

"Hey I was the one who did that miracle! I orchestrated it all! If it wasn't for me you would still be in the Nile! And I gave that video to you!" Kaly yelled out, jumping up onto her chair so Jim could get the full force of her wrath.

"Kaly's right…for once," Sulu said, laughing as Kaly turned to glare at him as well.

"I vould not be crossing Kaly if I vere you," Chekov said, wisely.

_We are Spock and Kirk_

_You traded your father's approval for Starfleet_

"I do not regret the choice," Spock said, eyes smiling. He could never regret the choice, the one that made him a stranger to his father cause it had led him to Jim, to his T'hy'la the one who he would spend forever with. Compared to what he gained his father's approval was nothing.

_When they gave us our ship_

_And we stood up tall for them all_

"Hell yes we did!" Sulu yelled out, the crowd joining him as a few Admirals looked around, disapproval clear on their faces.

Jim looked around smirking at what he saw.

_And some Admirals were outraged_

_Screaming, "this is absurd"_

'_Cause for a moment a cadet untrained saved the Federation_

"How the hell did he know that?" Archer asked, sobering up as he saw Jim smirk as the Admirals jaws dropped as he shot their own words back at them.

"If I had to bet…I would guess Kaly, Aki or Terry where behind it," Pike said, smirking as he zoomed in on a few faces, catching their shock.

_Long live the Enterprise fly thought_

_The universe lights shined just for me and you_

_I was screaming, "long live all the love we share"_

_And bring on all the idiots_

_I'm not afraid_

"Oh sure you're not afraid. The first get together all you could do was run! Hell you were one of the idiots! Not afraid my ass," McCoy yelled out, blushing when Kaly laughed, nodding her head in agreement to what he had said.

"It does not matter now, doctor. That is in the past, for now he is not afraid," Spock said, defending his bondmate.

"Whatever you say you green blooded jack rabbit," McCoy breathed.

_Long live all the universes we explored_

_I had the time of my life_

_Fighting Klingons with you_

_I was screaming, "long live the feeling we share"_

_And bring on all the pretenders_

_Oh we will be remembered_

"It almost sounds like Jim is saying goodbye or something. The time of his life…isn't that now or even more in the future?" Uhura asked, frowning as she thought about the lyrics.

"Ah think he is a littl bit tipsy. Ah would't take anythin he says serious," Scotty reassured her.

"Yeah you are probably right."

_Hold on to this feeling_

_Confetti falls to the ground_

_May these memories break out fall_

Jim smiled, throwing his hands out behind him as confetti fell from the ceiling covering the stage and the crowd. Some looked down and found pictures from their time on the Enterprise. Little memories that they would always hold dear.

"He can be so literal sometimes," Terry said, smirking as he picked up a picture of Kaly drawing on some redshirts face.

"Yeah but got to admit this was an excellent idea," Aki said, picking up pictures near him, the crew did as well, tears in their eyes when they ran into a picture of a friend long gone.

_And I take a moment_

_To promise you this:_

_That I will stand by you forever_

_But if God forbid I should leave you_

_And force us into a goodbye_

Jim stepped forward; his eyes locked on Spock, his way of letting everyone know that that part was for Spock and Spock alone. That he wanted to say this just in case it happened, in case they were forced into a goodbye…in case he died.

"Never. We will never be forced into a goodbye, James. I will protect you. Death himself will have to fight me to get to you," Spock growled out, chocolate eyes narrowing as he thought about losing Jim.

Selek heard Spock's words and smiled. They were so different and alike. This just proved it. Just as Spock would do anything to keep Jim with him and alive…so had he.

_But if you ever have children_

_When they point to the videos _

_Please tell them about me_

"You will be there to tell the stories, Jim," McCoy vowed, eyes flashing. He wouldn't let Jim die. Not now and not before he did. Oh no, Jim would live if he had anything to say about and he would tell all the crazy stories about their adventures.

_Tell them how the Admirals went crazy_

_Tell them how I hope they shine_

"Oh Jim…you will tell all our kids that," Uhura said, tears running down her face.

"Aye, we will make sure of it," Scotty said, Chekov, Sulu and McCoy nodding in agreement.

_Long live the Enterprise we warp on_

_I have the time of my life with you_

_Long, long live the Enterprise we warp on_

_All the starlight shined just for me and you_

_And I was screaming, "long live all the memories we made"_

_And bring on all the haters_

_I'm not afraid_

Jim smiled as the crew cheered. They would live long and with the Enterprise continue to travel. The stars were for them and no matter if anyone hated them they would beat them all one way or another.

_Saying love live all the love we have_

_I love you with all my life_

_I will fight Romulans for you_

_And love, long live the feelings we have_

_And bring on all the Admirals_

_We will always be remembered_

"Hell yes!" the crew yelled out in unison! The ones not already standing jumped to their feet, some even onto the tables and chairs themselves, cheering for the Captain.

"I got to admit…he knows how to make a Vulcan happy," Kaly said, taking a picture of Spock face, a small smile on his lips.

"That he does," McCoy said, watching as Jim bowed, never making a move to get off the stage. "I wonder what he has up his sleeve now."

**T'Slash: **Well its almost 1:30 am and I got that evil test tomorrow and I am waking up in less than 5 hours to study…damn. Oh well I feel more relaxed so that's a plus in my book! Well I hope you al liked it, these chapters kinda write themselves! Please remember to review!


	23. How do you like me now

**T'Slash: **Hey everyone sorry it's been a while this week was my relax week since the week before was hell with all those tests. I did have a French Quiz today and I got 100% on it so I am happy and cause I am happy I decided to update!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own and never will.

This song was killed by my good friend Terry and myself so I hope you all enjoy it!

**Drunk Truths**

_Chapter 23: How do you like me now?_

"Well now that I got that song out of the way I can do another. This one is to all those idiots I was fondly singing about earlier," Jim said, smirking as the Admirals in question glared at him again. Jim just smiled at them letting them know that nothing they did would affect him in anyway, not even their hatred of them. "I might also have parts for other people but…we will just see about that."

"What the devil is he talking about," Pike wondered aloud, zooming in on Jim's face, the guitar in his hands once again.

"You're the one who is like a father figure to him. If you don't know…none of us save maybe Spock, Selek and his three devil of friends would know," Archer said, noticing the grin on Kaly, Aki and Terry's faces. "And from the look of it they know what he is going on about."

"Great just great," Pike sighed as the music started up. The crew got off the table, watching the stage to see what their Captain was up to now.

_I was always the crazy one_

_I broke into the Kobayashi Maru_

_And I took your challenge back in Iowa_

"It appears he is speaking to you Admiral," Spock said, moving to stand near Pike and Archer, his eyes never leaving his bondmate.

"Only the last line…the other two could be for anyone," Pike said.

"I knew he cheated!" one of the Admirals yelled, Archer and Pike just sighed in unison. How they were going to shut him up…they didn't know yet.

_He was always the perfect one_

_And the savior of 800_

_Under his shadow is where I was left_

Jim smiled sadly as he remembered those years. The years everyone expected him to be an exact replica of his father, to be just like him even thou he had never met the man before in this life. Maybe if he had known him…but he hadn't and they had all just shoved him into his shadow, trying to make him into something he was not.

_I only wanted to catch your attention_

_But you over looked me somehow_

_Besides you had too many secretes to hide_

_And I showed my individuality too much_

"From the rumors I have heard over the years he did," Sulu said, laughing as he remembered some of those rumors.

"They did all overlook him…the admirals now that I think about it," Uhura thought, happy that she, even though she had treated him horrible when they were first acquainted, had treated Jim as his own person and not just a shadow of another man.

_How do you like me now?  
How do you like me now?_

_Now that I'm a Captian?  
Do you still think I'm crazy_

_Standin' here today?_

_I couldn't make you love me_

_But I always dreamed about living in your life_

_How do you like me now?_

"Vhat ex he meaning living in your life?" Chekov asked, confused at that part.

"He didn't really have a family, Chekov. His mother…yeah let's not open that can of worms. But his life was anything but easy," Kaly said, smiling sadly.

"He wanted to be normal as he saw it not some hero's son," Terry added in, nodding in agreement to Jim's words.

"Well he has a semi normal life now…not that his life could or would ever be normal. Bonded to a Vulcan and a Captain," McCoy said, shaking his head. "I don't think normal is in Jim's dictionary."

"It isn't I checked," Aki said, grinning.

_When I was still in denial_

_You took your weapons and tortured me_

_Never imagined I'd admit to it_

_Then you went and fell in love_

_Ain't it a really funny world?_

_He took your heart and he softened you up._

"Hell right I used my weapons on you!" Kaly yelled out, the crew laughing as she smiled proudly at the fact that she had used her weapons on the Captain. That all changed in the second part of the lyrics.

_Kaly's in love? With who? _McCoy thought worriedly. He knew he felt something for the blue haired girl, maybe even love but…who was the person she loved and how had he softened her? And why? Kaly was perfect the way she was, evil and everything.

"I am not soft James Tiberius Kirk! Take that back!" Kaly yelled out, blushing as the crew all looked at her. She discretely looked at McCoy from the corner of her eyes, shocked to find his hands clenched in fists. _Does this mean he cares for me? Maybe even likes me too?_ Kaly wondered, her heart filling with hope.

_I was never coming back_

_And was always alone_

_All your kids hear you cryin' down the hall_

_Alarm clock starts ringin'_

_Who could that be singin'_

_It's me Spock, with your Vulcan mind meld!_

Spock's ears turned a faint green as Jim locked eyes with his husband and winked at him, letting him know that this was just for fun.

While everyone's attention was on the stage Kaly pulled out a clear vial and poured the continents into Sulu's cup, grinning as she watched him take a sip for it. _One down three to go, _Kaly thought, grinning evilly.

_How do you like me now?  
How do you like a Captain?  
Do you still think I'm crazy_

_Standin' here today?_

_I couldn't make you love me_

_But I always dreamed about living in your life_

_How do you like me now?_

"Well enough Captain," the crew yelled back, throwing their hands in the air as Jim laughed.

"He is a crazy one our Cap'n," Scotty said though the cheering.

"We wouldn't have him any other way," Uhura said, smiling as she cheered for Jim.

_How do you like me now?  
How do you like a Captain?  
Do you still think I'm crazy_

_Standin' here today?_

_I couldn't make you love me_

_But I always dreamed about living in your life_

_How do you like me now?_

_Tell me people…._

_I will sing on…_

"Oh please no! We have had enough," McCoy yelled out, the crew laughing at his outburst. Sulu still laughing went up onto the stage and pushed Jim off, claiming the microphone for his own, grinning nervously down, eyes landing on Chekov.

**T'Slash: **And I think I will be evil and end it there for now. I hope you liked it, not one of my best chapters I think but still fun. Please remember to review and hopefully another will come in a week!


	24. Something to Talk About

**T'Slash: **Well this is coming late tonight but I need to do it I got a test tomorrow so I am stressed out! That and redshirt is pissing me off! Oh well I will calm down now. I hope you all enjoy this I killed it myself

**Disclaimer: **I do not own!

**Drunk Truths**

_Chapter 24: Something to Talk About_

"Sorry Captain but you have had your fun it's my turn now," Sulu said, swallowing nervously. _Why the hell did I get up here again? _He wondered, never noticing the grinning Kaly standing beside Terry and Aki. "I honestly don't know what possessed me to come up here and sing but…I'm here so I will do it. I just hope he doesn't hate me after this."

"Kaly," Terry sighed, turning to look at the woman.

"Guilty as charged," Kaly said grinning evilly. "Besides he needed to get this out."

_Ooh, ooh, ooh,_

_People are talkin', talkin' 'bout Spirk,_

_I hear them whisper, you won't believe it._

_They think they're crazy, they can't lead,_

_I want to hit them but they keep sayin' they…_

_Smile just a little too long,_

_Stand just a little too close together,_

_Risk their lives a little too much._

_They are seeing what we have always known._

"Who the fuck has been saying that about us?" Jim demanded to know. He was angry; he couldn't believe anyone would say that about them. Okay maybe the crazy part he could understand but the rest no.

"At least he said what they always knew…and they did," Uhura said, smiling as she laid a calming hand on Jim's shoulder. "We always knew it would come to this, Jim. You were just an idiot."

"People just don't understand Keptin," Chekov said, his eyes never leaving Sulu's form, his eyes following him as he walked across the stage.

_Well let's give 'em somthin' else to talk about_

_(Somethin' to talk about)_

_Let's give 'em somethin' to talk about_

_(Somethin' to talk about)_

_Let's give 'em somethin' to talk about_

_How about us?_

_ Vhat?_ Was the only thing going through Chekov's mind as Sulu looked directly in his eye.

_Oh gods…why did I do this, _Sulu thought, his heart in his throat as he watched Chekov's eyes widen at the meaning of his words. _Why did I have to show this in front of all these people?_

"Interesting," Spock said, watching the two of them. He had noticed the rising attracting between the two males and had been waiting for this to happen.

_I felt so foolish, I finally noticed_

_You were so nervous, were you fallin' for me?_

_It took a hit to make me see it,_

_Now I'm convinced we are perfect._

"You did something to him didn't you?" Jim asked, turning to face the blue haired girl.

"Just a little nudge and a firm push a few times. Maybe a few hits with Freddy I don't remember," Kaly said, smiling innocently while Aki and Terry rolled their eyes.

"At least someone can get him out of denial land," McCoy said.

_I see you ever day,_

_I sleep with you ever night_

_I know that you feel the same way_

_Now that I've sung it, let's show it darlin'._

"Their together?" Scotty yelled shocked.

"Of course it's been what four months now?" Aki asked, turning to face Pike.

"I think it's been three months and a few weeks," Pike said, grinning as he zoomed in on the shocked crews faces.

"Did I forget to mention they are already together?" Kaly asked.

"Yes," Jim growled.

Chekov blushed and smiled happily. He was wondering when they were going to tell the rest of the crew. He was just happy that Sulu did it now; it didn't even matter to him that people would be talking about the two of them now. Sulu winked at him from the stage, dancing around the stage.

_Well let's give 'em somthin' else to talk about_

_(Somethin' to talk about)_

_Let's give 'em somethin' to talk about_

_(Somethin' to talk about)_

_Let's give 'em somethin' to talk about_

_How about us?_

"Yes," Chekov said, moving towards the stage so he could get up and be with his lover. "I am happy you did zis."

"Me too," Sulu whispered, leaning forward to kiss Chekov lightly on the lips. "I don't know what made me do this but I am happy I did. I didn't want to hide it anymore."

"Me either," Chekov said.

_Let's give 'em somethin' to talk about Chekov,_

_A little romance that happened._

_Let's give 'em somethin' to talk about,_

_How about us? Oooh…_

_Listen to 'em Cheov_

_(Something to talk about)_

_Our little romance confused them_

_(Something to talk about)_

_Let's show them all about our relationship like_

_Love, love, love, love_

_Whooowhoo mmmm hey oohh whoowhoo_

_About love, love, love, love_

_How about they talk about it? Uh huh_

_Talk about love…._

The crew looked on, shocked at Chekov launched himself at Sulu the moment the song ended, pulling the man into a deep kiss. Sulu dropped the microphone, happily wrapping his arms around his lover.

"Well that went well," Kaly said, smiling as she and Aki exchanged a glance, both moving towards the stage.

"Yes, now to bring down the roof and for you to get your man," Aki said, grinning evilly.

"All in good time," Kaly said, her eyes softening when she saw Sulu and Chekov part, both smiling happier then she had seen in a while, their hands locked together as they walked off the stage and towards Jim and Spock.

**T'Slash: **haha I love how nothing I plan works but I hope you all enjoyed this. It was a blast to write! Short but I hope it is still good. They will get longer soon enough for now back to studying for me. Please leave a review and tell me what you thought about it!


	25. Double Trouble

**T'Slash: **Hey everyone sorry it's been a while since I have updated. College has decided to kick my ass as I got four tests next week so I might update this sooner rather than later if all goes well. That and my sister visited today so I was SUPER happy to see her.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Star Trek if I did…I would have too much fun.

I killed this song with Ophan aka MirrorFlower. It was a lot of fun! I hope you all enjoy this. Some notes _**all**_ **Terry**_** Kaly**_ _Aki_

**Drunk Truths**

_Chapter 25: Double Trouble_

"Oh no," Jim groaned, watching as Kaly and Aki made their way onto the stage. Kaly grabbed Terry's arm and pulled him up the stairs behind her, either ignorant of or ignoring his protests. If Jim had to guess he would say she was just ignoring him.

"Hi everyone!" Kaly and Aki said together, smiling brightly as they held their microphones, Kaly making sure to keep a tight on Terry just in case he decided to run. "We've had some good songs tonight we both have to say and decided to throw our own…mix in."

"I even have another one after this!" Kaly said happily, discretely looking at McCoy.

"And I got one for after Kaly's!" Aki said, bouncing.

"We decided to sing this after that…trouble with the tribbles," Kaly said, smirking as she felt something move in her pocket.

"That we had no hand in we will add," Aki said, just as the beat started up.

"Bullshit! It was all you two! How many times do I have to tell you two, no pets of yours are allowed on my ship!" Jim yelled over the music, glaring at the two as they just smiled.

_**Prepare for trouble**_

_**Make it double**_

_**Prepare for trouble**_

_**Make it double**_

Terry smirked as Kaly finally released his hand only to pull out a small Tribble. Kaly laughed as Jim's face turned white and then a dark red.

"Trouble is putting it mildly," McCoy said, sighing as he shook his head at the two, visibly batting Jim, though that wasn't new for the two of them. How Terry kept them in line without going insane he would never know.

"They were always like this…I am almost sad to say," Pike said, zooming in on the two, making sure to capture Jim's face first.

_**We are the evilest rogues of all time**_

_Creators of a grand design_

_**I'll be the planner**_

_I'll be the executor_

**I'll be the minion…of mischief**

_**Prepare for trouble**_

_**Make it double**_

_**Prepare for trouble**_

_**Make it double**_

"Well at least they admit they are evil. Admitting it is just the first step," Uhura said, smiling at the Tribble in Kaly's hand, watching as she took care not to crush or hurt it in any way.

"How does Terry keep sane?" McCoy asked Pike.

"Years of experience. Though he may be faking sanity…not even I know. But I know he is the only one who will ever be able to handle those two. Though he does help them every once in the while…like right now," Pike said, looking at the three as they smiled on the stage, moving to the beat.

_To protect this universe from strife_

_**To unite all people's within our ship**_

_To announce the evils of truth and love_

_**To extend our reach to the universe beyond**_

_Aki, __**Kaly**_

_**Devil Twins blast off at the speed of warp**_

_**Surrender now or prepare to die**_

**That's true**

Kaly and Aki stepped forward one at a time to say their lines. Jim just glared at the two, knowing they were joking.

"Devil Twins'?" Scotty said before laughing. "Tha describs them perfectly!"

"Hahaha, it does," Sulu said, laughing with the rest of the crew.

_**Devil Twins rocken**_

_**Talkin' trouble, walkin' trouble**_

_**Double trouble, big trouble **_

_**Gonna follow you**_

_**Devil Twins rocken**_

_**Talkin' trouble, walkin' trouble**_

_**Double trouble big trouble**_

_**Gonna follow you**_

_**We're gonna capture Bones and Scotty**_

McCoy spat out his drink, looking up at the stage in shock. Capture him? Why? Why would Kaly want to capture him? Scotty had almost the same reaction, only he fell out of his chair, blushing slightly as he looked up at the two.

Kaly and Aki blushed, looking down and cursing themselves for adding that part of the song in. Terry looked over at his two friends, smirking as they saw their faces. Happy that Pike was getting this all on film…he may be able to use this as blackmail against Kaly one day.

_**We're Devil Twins and we fight for what we want,**_

_**For mayhem, and madness, and hot guys**_

_I'm so gorgeous_

_**I'm always the brain**_

_**You're just the players in our master plan**_

Kaly plucked up her courage, winking at McCoy as she said hot guys. Both Aki and Terry sighed but nodded when she claimed to be the brain of the group.

"Mayhem and madness, I do believe that is an accurate description of Kaly, Jim," Spock said, speaking up for the first time since the two had started their song.

"It is for what they cause…I'm just surprised that Kaly has a thing for Bones and Aki for Scotty. Now it makes since as to why Kaly always hated Chapel," Jim said, looking up at Kaly and Aki, trying to figure out how he had missed this, his two childhood friends falling in love.

"It was not difficult to figure out," Selek said, eyes twinkling as he looked over at McCoy, almost smirking at the blush on the man's face.

_**Devil Twins roken**_

_**Talkin' trouble, walkin' trouble**_

_**Double trouble, big trouble **_

_**Gonna follow you**_

_**Devil Twins rocken**_

_**Talkin' trouble, walkin' trouble**_

_**Double trouble big trouble **_

_**Gonna follow you**_

_**We're gonna capture Bones and Scotty**_

Kaly and Aki laughed, moving to the beat, holding their free hands up as guns pretending to shoot both McCoy and Scotty much to the crew's amusement.

"You aren't upset about this Uhura?" Jim asked, looking at her reaction to her ex.

"Nah, if Aki can catch him and get his attention away from the Enterprise more power to him," Uhura laughed, tapping her foot to the beat.

_**We're always gonna get it**_

_**No one can deny us**_

_**We can cause a mutiny in the ranks**_

_**We'll have you believing**_

_**Truth can be deceiving **_

_**Do unto others' is our Golden Rule**_

"They do have a point Jim," Pike laughed, watching as the two grinned evilly as Jim before going back to the beat of the music. "They could cause a mutiny."

"I just hope the Admirals don't take the song the wrong way," Jim said, sighing as he saw some of his less favorite Admirals glaring at him.

"If they do they have to go through me," Archer said, moving to stand besides Pike. "Those two may be the Devil Twins but they wouldn't harm the _Enterprise_ or you. They are loyal…if in a weird way."

"Weird doesn't even begin to cover it," Jim whispered.

"This could be our best idea yet," Aki said, grinning as he saw the looks of Scotty and McCoy faces.

"Even Jim doesn't get it, Aki," Kaly laughed, making sure to speak away from the microphone.

"Would you two stop talking? The songs starting again," Terry reminded the two. They grinned before jumping right back into it.

_**Devil Twins roken**_

_**Talkin' trouble, walkin' trouble**_

_**Double trouble, big trouble **_

_**Gonna follow you**_

_**Devil Twins rocken**_

_**Talkin' trouble, walkin' trouble**_

_**Double trouble big trouble **_

_**Gonna follow you**_

_**We're gonna capture Bones and Scotty**_

_**Devil Twins roken**_

_**Talkin' trouble, walkin' trouble**_

_**Double trouble, big trouble **_

_**Gonna follow you**_

_**Devil Twins rocken**_

_**Talkin' trouble, walkin' trouble**_

_**Double trouble big trouble **_

_**Gonna follow you**_

_**We're gonna capture Bones and Scotty**_

_**Devil Twins roken**_

_**Talkin' trouble, walkin' trouble**_

_**Double trouble, big trouble **_

_**Gonna follow you**_

_**Devil Twins rocken**_

_**LOOKS LIKE WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN!**_

Kaly and Aki yelled the last part, laughing as the stage shot them into the air before they landed perfectly back down on the stage. The crew went wild while some Admirals glared at the two, they just maturely stuck their tongues out at them before Aki and Terry turned to Kaly nodded to her. She smiled nervously as they left the stage, leaving her all alone up there.

_Now for the hard part, _Kaly thought, looking over at the glaring Chapel.

**T'Slash: **hahahathat was soo much funnier than I thought it would be! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter I had fun with it. Please review and tell me what you thought!


	26. Girlfriend

**T'Slash: **Well I am sorry it took me so long to update this but college decided it was test week and homecoming week at the same time so they tried to kill me with music and tests. I am happy to say I have survived only to have another test Monday but I will hopefully update faster!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own!

I killed this song by myself and I hope you like it.

**Drunk Truths**

_Chapter 26: Girlfriend_

Kaly stood up there nervously, hoping that she wouldn't be hated for what she was about to do. No that was a lie she did want to be hated by one person…but not the other. Not the one that had melted the barriers around her heart. But if Jim made one joke about her feelings she would kill him, on doubt about it. She would murder him, Vulcan husband or not.

Aki grinned and turned on the music before Kaly backed out and hid her feelings again. Kaly turned and glared at her friend who just smiled. Kaly took a deep breath, closing her eyes before jumping forward on the stage her ruby red eyes seeking out McCoy, instantly locking on him and Chapel.

_Hey, hey, you, you I don't like your girlfriend_

_No way, no way, I think I'll be a better one_

_Hey, hey, Bones, Bones, I will be your girlfriend_

Chapel and the rest of the room's jaws dropped. McCoy looked up at Kaly shocked about what she had said. He knew she liked him but…still this coming from Kaly.

"What?" Jim asked eyes wide.

"It would appear that Kallista has certain feelings for the doctor. There is no account for taste but I do believe the two are a…logical pairing," Spock said, watching with amusement.

"How so?" Uhura asked, looking from Kallista to Bones and back.

"They are both themselves, Nyota," Selek said, eyes sparkling. "As it is…they are both what you would call sadistic and evil they are a logical pairing."

"Too true," Jim whispered under his breath.

_Hey, hey, Bones, Bones, I know that I fascinate you_

_Yes way, yes way, we know it's not a secret_

_Hey, hey, Bones, Bones, I want to be with you_

Kaly smiles smugly as she sang, pointing directly at McCoy as she jumped around the stage, pushing her nervousness back and ignoring the death glare that Chapel was throwing at her.

_You're so hot, I want you mine, you're so evil_

_I think about you all the time, you're so perfect_

_Don't you know that inside I have a soul that chose you?_

_You, you, you_

"He is MINE!" Chapel yelled, picking up the first thing that was near, an empty glass and hurled it at Kaly. Kaly smirked as she ducked it before smiling sincerely at McCoy, letting him know that what he saw before was true that she wasn't just pure evil but also had a soul.

_Don't pretend you know I'm a mastermind_

_And hell yeah, I'm a mother fucking red shirt_

_I can tell you love me too and you know I'm right_

_I'm right, I'm right, I'm right_

"Oh yeah we know you are a mastermind you are probably drugging or hypnotizing him to love you!" Chapel yelled, her hands itching to throw something else at Kaly's head.

"She isn't doing anything like that. She loves him with her soul," Terry said, carefully fingering his hidden phaser.

"She has no soul," Chapel spat out.

"She has more of a soul then you do Bitch," Aki growled, pissed that someone would say that about his sister. She was evil yes but she did have a soul.

McCoy listened to this all shocked that Chapel, his nurse, would do something like that. He may hurt Jim with the hypos sometimes but to physically hurt a crewmember…he didn't think she could do that.

_She's like so boring_

_I will be so much better_

_I think we should get together now_

_And that's what my ever dream is about_

_Hey, hey, you, you I know that I'm a mystery_

_No way, no way, I think I am the one for you_

_Hey, hey, Leonard, Leonard, I want to be your girlfriend_

"Bones…are you okay?" Jim asked, moving to his friend's side, seeing the shocked look on his face.

"I don't know, Jim. I never thought that our resident evil person would have feelings for me or that Christine would throw something at her," McCoy admitted.

"Women can get jealous of the craziest things. Let's just hope that Christine doesn't go overboard Kaly can get revenge," Jim said, hoping Kaly at least kept her cool.

_Hey, hey, you, you, I know that you love me_

_Yes way, yes way, it's not a big secret_

_Hey, hey, you, you, I want to be your girlfriend_

_And I know he loves me, _Kaly said, smiling as she watched McCoy's eyes widen in shock that she knew this while Chapel paled before glaring murderously at Kaly. _It is only a matter of time before she cracks. _

_I can see the way; I see the way you look at me_

_And even when you look away I know I'm on your mind_

_I know you complain about me all the time and again_

_And again and again and again_

"That does it!" Chapel yelled, throwing her hands up in the air and she stormed over towards the stage.

_Bingo, _Kaly thought, smirking evilly as she watched Chapel march over towards the stage only to be stopped by McCoy. Aki and Terry were standing just behind him, keeping her safe…for now.

_So come up here and tell me what I hope for_

_Better yet, dump your girlfriend forever_

_I don't wanna hear you say her name ever again_

_And again and again and again_

'_Cause she's like so idiotic_

_And we could be so much more perfect_

_I think we should get together now_

_And that's what my dream is about_

"Christine what were you about to do?" McCoy asked, folding his hands across his chest looking down at his nurse.

"Giving that bitch what's coming to her. You are my boyfriend she needs to get it through her head that you are off limits," Chapel growled.

"She isn't doing anything but singing what she feels there is no harm in that," McCoy said.

"Yes there is! You forget I hear you talking about her all the time! I know you feel something for her otherwise why would you talk about her this much," Chapel said, tears in her eyes.

"Chapel…this isn't going to work," McCoy sighed, after looking deep into himself. He knew he liked Chapel but Kallista had, to borrow the phrase from Spock, fascinated him since the day he had met her and to learn that she had some feelings for him. A grumpy doctor…he couldn't give up on this. He had to try it.

"I know…just be happy," Chapel said, smiling sadly, tears streaming down her face before she turned around and walked into the crowd disappearing from sight.

"You did the right thing Bones," Jim said, patting his friend on the shoulder.

"I know," McCoy sighed.

_Hey, hey, Leo, Leo, I know that I'm complex_

_Yes way, yes way, I think I can change for you_

_Hey, hey, Bones, Bones, I could be your girlfriend_

"Don't you dare, Kallista," McCoy growled out, locking eyes with Kallista, seeing the fear in her eyes and the need to change if she had to just to keep him. "You are evil and gods help me I love you for it."

Kaly smiled brightly, singing her song louder and jumping even higher than before.

_Hey, hey, Bones, Bones, I know I am evil_

_Yes way, yes way, I know it's not a secret_

_Hey, hey, you, you I want to be your girlfriend_

"I want you to be my girlfriend as well," McCoy admitted, causing Kaly to smile even brighter.

_Oh, in a second I'll be wrapped around your heart_

'_Cause I can, 'cause I can love you better_

_There's no other, so when's it gonna hit you?_

_She's so stupid, just what were you thinking?_

_In a second I'll be wrapped around your heart_

'_Cause I can, cause I love you better_

_There's no other, so when's it gonna sink in?_

_She's so stupid just what were you thinking_

"Kaly just has to say how evil and stupid Chapel is ever time doesn't she," Aki sighed.

"Wouldn't be Kaly if she didn't," Terry said, laughing as McCoy nodded in agreement.

_Hey, hey, you, you I don't like your girlfriend_

_No way, no way, I think you need a new one_

_Hey, hey, you, you I could be your soul mate_

_Yes way, yes way_

McCoy shock his head as he made his way up onto the stage, wrapping his arms around Kaly and pulling her close. Kaly snuggled in, still singing her song.

_Hey, hey, you, you I hope that you like me_

_No way, no way, I hope it's not a dream_

_Hey, hey, you, you I want this forever_

_Yes way, yes way, yes way, yes way_

"This is forever," McCoy said before leaning down and sealing Kaly's lips in a kiss. The crew cheered happy that Kaly got her man and they were hopeful that now she would be less evil to them all…as well as McCoy would stop hypoing them for nothing.

"About time," Aki and Terry said, laughing as Kaly just flipped them off.

"My turn now," Aki said, smirking as he made his way up onto the stage.

**T'Slash: **I don't know how I feel about this chapter. I like yet…idk. I hope you all liked it and please review only one more chapter of random song then back to the main couple!


	27. Catch Me If You Can

**T'Slash: **Well sorry it took me so long to update I got a paper due in three weeks and I am trying to finish it by tomorrow. So far I got one page don't just six more to go…damn I hope I do well on it. Well I hate to do this but I am going to disappear during the month of November, there may be an update if I get stressed but don't count on it. I am doing Nanowrimo again so it's going to take up all my time alongside school. Wish me luck.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own.

I killed this song for my friend…yup that's all.

**Drunk Truths**

_Chapter 27: Catch Me if You Can_

Kaly looked up at Aki grinning before she leaned down to whisper something into McCoy's ear. McCoy laughed, smirking evilly with Kaly before pulling her into a kiss and letting her go. She sent him a grateful smile before bouncing up onto the stage with Aki, grins on both of their faces.

"Why do I feel like something evil is about to happen?" Jim asked, shuttering as the two started whispering on stage.

"Because both Kaly and Aki are on stage together and smirking. You know the look they always get when they have a plan," Terry said, smiling brightly and a little innocently. He knew the plan but he was in charge of catching Jim's reaction.

"I just hope there is no more glass thrown," Jim sighed.

"I as well, T'hy'la," Spock whispered, laying his hand gently on his husbands shoulders, trying to help ease the tension.

Kaly and Aki nodded together grinning as Kaly danced off towards the side stage while Aki took the middle, both looking anxious as the music started. Aki giggled.

"Oh lords this is going to be bad," Jim groaned, burring his face in his hand.

_Yeah_

_Ooh! _

_Come on try to catch me_

_Ooh! _

_Catch me if you can_

_Ooh! _

_Come on try to catch me_

_Ooh, catch me if you can_

Aki started as Kaly laughed rushing off the stage and starting to run, Aki following after her, Pike jumped onto the table in order to capture the craziness that was about to happen.

"Why must they make it hard?" Pike grumbled to himself, barely able to keep them in sight of the camera.

"It's the Devil Twins they have to make it hard but don't worry we have the security camera images as well," Terry said, grinning as he followed the pink and blue hair though the crowd.

_Look out_

_It's time that Spock was ready for a _

_New thing, I am getting ahead_

_Get back!  
Nothing's gonna stop me and I _

_Won't quit till I'm with my man_

"Who does Aki hav a crus on now?" Scotty asked, following the two confused as they appeared before Spock for an instance before running off again, Aki ending back up on the stage, looking towards the crowd.

"I wouldn't know," Uhura said, hiding a grin as she noticed Aki watching Scotty out of the corner of his eye. _Go for it Aki!_

_Never give up when the goin' gets rough_

_I know I'm going to take my own_

_To just try is not my style_

_I'll show you there's nothing that I can't achieve!_

"Between the two of them they could take over the ship!" McCoy said, happily plopping down besides Jim, grinning evilly.

"You know what they have planned down you?" Jim asked, looking at McCoy suspiciously.

"I got a clue, Kallista told me but I'm not going to tell you," McCoy said grinning.

"I hate you, Bones."

_Ooh!_

_Come on try to catch me_

_Ooh! _

_Catch me if you can_

_Ooh! _

_Come on try to catch me_

_Ooh, catch me if you can_

_Come on, come on_

_Catch me now_

_Catch me Captain_

_Can you come on catch me _

_Can you now?_

_You can't catch me anyhow_

_Ha!_

Aki raced off the stage again, laughing as he appeared briefly in front of Jim before disappearing once again thanks to Kaly's help as she pulled him up with the invisible wire they had attached to each other earlier. Kaly laughed as she lowered them both onto the stage before she was off running again, trying to hold in her laughter.

_Come on_

_Let's see what you can do_

_Bring it on!  
You know I'm not afraid_

_**There's no way that you can stop us both now**_

_**It's time to show you what we're all about**_

_**We never give up when the goin' gets rough**_

_**You know that's our favorite part**_

_**To just try is never out style**_

_**I'll show you there's nothing that we can't do!**_

Both of them started to sing, Kaly jumping onto the table in front of McCoy, Jim and Spock, winking at McCoy as she started to sing.

"You know I will get you don't you?" Jim asked, glaring up at the blue haired women. Kaly just ignored him and kept singing while glancing over at Scotty, seeing him looking between the two of them a completely confused look on his face while Uhura tried hard not to laugh.

"Wha is goin on?" Scotty asked, his eyes shooting back and forth between the two.

"Just wait, Scotty, you will see soon enough," Uhura said, smirking as she winked at Kaly, letting her know that everything was going according to plan so far.

_**Ooh!**_

_**Come on try to catch us**_

_**Ooh! **_

_**Catch us if you can (If you can)**_

_**Ooh! **_

_**Come on try to catch us**_

_**Ooh, catch us if you can (Somebody catch us!)**_

_**Ooh! **_

_**Come on try to catch us (Catch us now)**_

_**Ooh!**_

_**Catch us if you can (Come on Come on Catch us now)**_

_**Ooh!  
Come on try to catch us (Catch us now)**_

_**Ooh, Catch us if you can (Can't catch us ever HA!)**_

Both of them jumped of what they were standing on and started running again, only this time Aki was running in the vicinity of where Scotty was standing with Uhura, his eyes practically begging Scotty to catch him.

Kaly laughed as she ran around McCoy and Jim, laughing as Jim lunged for her and missed, falling to the floor before she stuck her tongue out at him, dancing gracefully away from McCoy, staying just close enough so he could almost catch her before ducking away.

Kaly and Aki shared a look before she nodded, moving him back onto the stage where she joined him, both laughing at Jim's murderous expression, Spock's confused look and McCoy, Pike, Uhura and Selek's knowing looks.

_It's so close_

_I can almost feel it_

_There's no way_

_I'll ever back off_

_It's so easy!  
And stopping's not an option_

_I'm gonna keep on (keep on)_

_Keep on, cos I believe in…US_

"Who in the name of lord r they talkin 'bout?" Scotty asked, watching as Kaly suddenly disappeared in a transporter beam leaving Aki alone on the stage.

"Time for the truth," Terry said, grinning as Aki took a deep breath.

_Oooh Oooh!_

_Come on come on_

_Catch me now_

_Catch me Scotty_

_Can you come on catch me _

_Can you now?_

_You aren't even trying_

_Yow!_

_Come on come on (Ooh)_

_Catch me now_

_Catch me Scotty (Catch me!)_

_Can you come on catch me_

_Can you now? (Ooh, catch me!)_

_You aren't trying anyway_

_Yow!_

_Come on come on (Ooh)_

_Catch me now_

_Catch me Scotty (Catch me!)_

_Can you come on catch me_

_Can you now? (Ooh, catch me!)_

_You can catch me come on _

_Yow!_

_Come on come on (Ooh)_

_Catch me now_

_Catch me Scotty (Catch me!)_

_Can you come on catch me_

_Can you now?_

_Catch me if you can_

Aki took a deep breath, closing his eyes as he took a step off the stage and started walking over towards the man who had captured his heart. He stopped just feel away from Scotty opening his eyes to see the Scotsman's shocked expression. He smiled nervously as he stood in front of him, just waiting for him to catch him and hold him close. Hoping deep down that he would be rejected.

"Come on Scotty," Kaly whispered from McCoy's arms. He had grabbed her the instant she appeared by his side, holding her tightly as she watched her brother pour his heart out after confusing everyone earlier. Her eyes were filled with worry as she watched the two, hoping for the best.

Scotty look at the small man in front of him shocked. He didn't think it was possible he didn't think that Aki would like him this much. He knew he felt something for the young lad but…could he do it? Nyota and his relationship had ended badly…could he take that risk again.

"Just got for it Scotty," Nyota whispered, pushing him forward. "This is who you were destined to be with, trust me. I will find my own soul mate one day…don't waste yours."

"Thank you," Scotty whispered, taking a few steps forwards, his heart beating faster at Aki's happy smile.

_Ooh!_

_Come on try to catch me_

_Ooh! _

_Catch me if you can_

_Ooh!_

_Come on try to catch me_

_Ooh, catch me if you can!_

_Ooh!  
Come on try to catch me (Come on try to catch me)_

_Ooh!  
Catch me if you can (If you can!)_

_Ooh!_

_Come on try to catch me (come on try to catch me)  
Ooh, catch me if you can!_

_Ooh! (Let's see if you will do it)_

_Come on try to catch me_

_Ooh! (You know I'm not afraid)_

_Catch me if you can_

_Ooh! (If you can!)_

_Come on try to catch me_

_Ooh, Catch me if you can (I'll never give up)_

_Ooh! (Come on come on)_

_Come on try to catch me (catch me now)_

_Ooh! (Catch me Scotty)_

_Catch me if you can (Can you come on catch me)_

_Ooh! (Can you now/)  
Come on try to catch me (You can't catch me yet)_

_Ooh, catch me if you can! (Please!)_

Aki laughed as he started running this time Scotty close at hand. They were both laughing as well as the rest of the crew. Aki would slow down letting the Scotsman catch up before he was off again.

"Will he ever let him catch him?" Sulu asked, watching the two run around.

"Yeah, Scotty just had to work for it," Kaly and Terry said, laughing.

The song wound down and Aki slowed down letting Scotty pull him into his arms. Aki smiled dropping the microphone onto the stage, where they had ended up, before leaning forward to steel a kiss. The crew went crazy. Kaly grinned evilly as she pulled away from McCoy and walked towards Jim, pushing him up onto the stage.

"We've had our fun now you need to get their minds back," Kaly said, before throwing him onto the stage, laughing as he threw a shoe at her.

_Revenge shall be mine, _Jim thought, grinning as he picked up the microphone.

**T'Slash: **Damn that was longer then I thought it would be! I hope you all have a good Halloween and November in case I don't update cause I decided to drown in crazy again! Please review and tell me what you thought!


	28. Genie in a Bottle

**T'Slash: **I am back! I finished my novel on the 28th but…I needed a day off from typing but I am back stronger than ever…I hope. I just had a French final today so…half stressed half relaxed and tomorrow is the day that I had to put my cat down 2 years ago so I figured I would update tonight. I hope that you all will like it.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own and never will.

Terry and I wrote/killed this long ago…just relooking at it I feel the need to get chocolate or alcohol I will admit. It was the hardest kill ever, if I said any of these other ones were hard…I liked this was brutal! I don't know how this is going to turn out but I do hope you will all like it.

**Drunk Truths**

_Chapter 28: Genie in a Bottle_

Jim stood up on the stage looking straight at Aki, winking at him. Aki smirked, looking over at the unsuspecting bridge crew as Kaly made her way back over to McCoy, happily snuggling into his arms.

_They won't know what hits them,_ Jim thought, grinning evilly. McCoy shuttered seeing the look on Jim's face.

"Why do I have a feeling something bad is about to happen?" Kaly asked.

"Jim's smirking that's why and when he smirks…no one is safe," McCoy replied, placing his black doctor's bag on the table, hypos all organized just in case.

Jim didn't say anything, just looked around at this crew and the admirals, that same evil smirk on his face, one that could make even Nero stop for a second. Jim looked over at Pike, watching as he focused the camera on him before the music started. Jim grinned, pulling off his shirt, revealing the tight muscle tee-shirt underneath.

_Oh…._

_I feel like I've been hidden away_

_For years in denial_

_Waiting for a Vulcan _

_To free me_

Jim started out, moving sensually around the stage, his eyes soft as he looked over at Spock, the smirk becoming just a warm smile that was for Spock and Spock alone. Spock nodded, knowing that something else was about to happen.

"So far…so tame," Uhura said, nodding, letting out a breath of relief.

"It wont last long," McCoy said, pulling out some alcohol and placing it next to his hypos. "Don't know what one this will call for better be ready for both."

"Smart," Pike said, holding the camera steady.

_You're raising your eyebrow and sending looks this way_

_And that means we are having eyes sex_

_Spock, Spock, Spock_

_(Spock, Spock, Spock)_

"I should have known it wouldn't be innocent," Kaly moaned, slamming her head into the table, her blue hair fanning out to cover her eyes and face. McCoy reached out for the hypo, picking one up and loading it before pressing it into his girlfriend's neck, knocking her unconscious.

"What?" McCoy asked at the looks he had received from Terry, Aki and Uhura. "It's better to save her now rather than later." He picked up another case, handing it off to some redshirt. "Here pass them around. Should knock you out long enough for this idiot to finish his song." The redshirt nodded, taking the hypos and moving into the crowd.

"Stab me as well," Terry said. McCoy nodded, quickly reloading it and stabbing Terry as well, watching as he fell unconscious in his chair.

Jim saw none of this his eyes focused on Spock, exchanging looks like they did on the bridge almost every day. Eye sex as Aki and others had jokingly called it. Spock's eyes were smiling at the song, amused by his bondmate.

_Oh whoa…_

_My heart's saying let's go_

_Oh whoa…._

_Nothing's saying no (no)_

Uhura and Sulu looked from the hypo case to Jim and back again. Trying to decide the best course of action…the song didn't seem to be getting worse…not yet anyway.

Aki just sat back and grinned, making sure he was between McCoy and Scotty. He didn't want everyone to miss it though he was surprised that his sister was stabbed so early on in the song.

_Spock wanted to be with me, Yeah_

_There's no price to pay_

_I'm the captain on the ship_

_Spock rubs me the right way_

_If you wanna be with me_

_I can't make your wish come true_

_You gotta get past Spock  
Gotta get past his nerve pinch_

_I should hope that you cannot make their wish come true,_ Spock said, his cheeks a pale green at what Jim had said. _None will get past me either. You belong to me, Jim._

Selek looked over at the two bondmates, smirking ever so slightly, watching their interaction before looking back at the good doctor, chuckling as he saw Uhura took a hypo, knocking them out as well. Already half of the hall was either unconscious or had already run out of the room till it was safe again.

_I know, Spock and I am glad about that_, Jim thought, smiling wider as he sensually moved across the stage, getting closer and closer to the stairs.

_I'm a captain on a ship, baby_

_Gotta rub me the right way, Spock_

_I'm a captain on a ship, baby_

_Come, come, come and make out_

"Doctor, stab me now. I can't take it anymore," Sulu begged, slaming his hands over his ears so he wouldn't have to hear it anymore. McCoy nodded, stabbing Sulu quickly, fearing what would come next.

"How much more of the stuff do you have, McCoy?" Pike asked, looking slightly sickened, the camera somehow still focused on Jim.

"Enough to knock the whole crew out and then some. I have learned my lesson," McCoy said, already refilling the hypo.

_Our music's playing and the lights' are low_

_One more tumble and then we're good to go_

_Waiting for shifts end_

_To start again_

"Good Gods man there isn't enough brain bleach in the entire universe to get that image out of my mind!" McCoy yelled, quickly hypoing Chekov, hoping to keep the young boys mind pure enough from the evil that is Jim.

Aki just laughed, tears in his eyes as he took in McCoy's reaction, surprised that the doctor hadn't hypoed himself after that line.

_Phasers firing at the speed of light_

_But that don't mean it's gonna end tonight_

_Spock, Spock, Spock_

_(Spock, Spock, Spock)_

"I hope it ends," McCoy grumped under his breath, looking around the room, seeing still more people still hypoing themselves.

Jim smiled at Spock, knowing that their love would never end. Selek proved that to them that no matter what they went though they would always love each other.

"Knowing Jim…it will never will," Pike moaned, hoping that it was the end of all the imagery that Jim felt like sharing.

_Oh whoa…_

_My heart's saying let's go_

_Oh whoa…._

_Nothing's saying no (no)_

Jim took a quick glance over at Kaly, nearly laughing and ruining the song when he saw that she along with Sulu, Uhura and Chekov were passed out at the table with McCoy standing nearby a hypo in his hand ready to use at any time.

_Spock wanna be with me_

_Yeah, there's no end to love_

_I'm a captain on a ship_

_Spock rubs me the right way_

_He wanted into my bed_

_I can make his wish come true_

_Just come into my bed, Spock_

_And I'll be with you_

Pike sighed, nodding to McCoy to stab him, placing the camera on the table, hoping that it would catch everything else, that or the security cameras, he just couldn't take any more of it. McCoy quickly stabbed him, looking down at the bodies surrounding him before looking at the last two people to stab, Aki and Scotty…but Aki looked almost pleased with himself.

_What the devil is going on,_ McCoy wondered to himself, studying Aki.

_There was no need to inform the crew of that James,_ Spock said, glaring lightly at his bondmate.

_I just wanted to see the look on Bones face,_ Jim admitted, grinning on both the inside and outside at Bones' horrified expression.

_I'm a captain on a ship, baby_

_Gotta rub me the right way, Spock_

_I'm a captain on a ship, baby_

_Come, come, come and make out_

_I'm a captain on a ship, baby_

_Gotta rub me the right way, Spock_

_I'm a captain on a ship, baby_

_Come, come, come and make out_

Scotty paled, practically running around Aki to get stabbed. Aki was laughing so hard now he fell out of his chair and was on the floor, watching as McCoy glared up at Jim before turning to glare at him.

"I didn't need that image Jim! I see it enough in reality!" McCoy yelled out.

Selek stepped forward, careful to not step on any crew or admiral's body, grinning the entire time. This all reminded him of his own McCoy and how he would react if his James had sung a song like this. It made him feel homesick, wishing he could return to his time…to his friends.

_Oh whoa…_

_My body's saying let's go_

_Oh whoa…_

_Nothing's saying no (no)_

_Spock wanted to be with, Yeah_

_There's no price to pay_

_I'm the captain on a ship_

_Spock rubs me the right way_

_If you wanna be with me_

_I can't make your wish come true_

_You gotta get past Spock_

_Gotta get past his nerve pinch_

"The price is my damn sanity, Jim and you know it!" McCoy yelled out to the last four people still awake. Aki continued to laugh and McCoy glared over at him. "Don't think I don't know you were a part of this! Just wait till your physical!"

"Doctor McCoy," Selek said, stepping up to the doctor, watching the hypo in his hand. "There is no need to be violent."

"Shut up you green blooded elf! Of course there is a reason to be violent," McCoy yelled out, looking into his bag. "Damn it Jim, you're going to make me run out of hypos one sad day…and if that happen I may just have to have Kaly kill you!" McCoy glared at the four one last time before hypoing himself, falling down right next to his girlfriend, his arm falling around her.

_Spock wanna be with me_

_Yeah, there's no end to love_

_I'm a captain on a ship_

_Spock rubs me the right way_

_He wanted into my bed_

_I can make his wish come true_

_Jim come into my bed, Spock_

_And I'll be with you_

Jim's eyes were sparkling as he finally made his way to Spock's side, standing just in front of him, looking him over, nodding his head. Spock shook his head slightly yet amused at what his bondmate had caused.

Selek grinned freely at the two, watching as they exchanged as sweet kiss as he picked Aki up off the floor, the guy still laughing his head off.

_I'm a captain on a ship, baby_

_Come, come, come and make out_

Spock took the initiative and pulled Jim close, locking their lips together in an intense make out. Aki hooted, cheering the two on as he picked up the camera, zooming in on their faces, thinking of the best way to give this to everyone or force them to watch it.

Selek smiled sadly, happy for his counterpart but missing his Jim all the more. He turned and looked out the window at the stars, seeing his bondmates face there, as he always had. "James," he muttered, before turning back to the two as they finally separated.

"That was an…unique song, Jim," Spock said, keeping Jim in his arms.

"Thanks," Jim said, looking around the room. "I wonder when they will wake up?"

"Who knows," Aki said, wiping his tears away, looking at all the unconscious bodies.

**T'Slash: **That seemed like a good place to end this chapter. I got the other song killed for the next chapter that I will hopefully write soon. Well I hope you enjoyed it…I'm off to hunt up chocolate and to try and get my brain back! Please review!


	29. One Step at a Time

**T'Slash: **sorry it has been a while since I updated. Finals have arrived and kicked me in the ass…and I have had massive headache but I am good now, my third final is tomorrow and I wanted to update for you all!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own thou I wish I did.

I killed this song alone long ago and I would like to add none of the chapters are planned out but how this song goes…it made me laugh so hard because of the first few lyrics! I swear it wasn't planned!

**Drunk Truths**

_Chapter 29: One Step at a Time_

Uhura groaned, sitting up. She looked around seeing everyone on the floor of table slumped over a hypo in their hands. _What in the world…_ Uhura wondered before it all came back to her, Jim's song. _Gods damn Jim for that._ She glared over at Jim, seeing him with Aki, Spock and Selek smiling proud of himself.

"Well I guess I have to wake everyone up," Uhura sighed, sneaking onto the stage, smiling as her hand wrapped around the microphone a song already in her head. "This should do it."

_Hurry up and awake_

_So close, but so far drugged_

_Everything that you've heard was a dream_

_Close enough for you to recall_

_But too far away to remember_

Everyone started to sit up looking around wondering what happened before focusing on Uhura's song. Some paled remembering the song Jim had sung that made them hypo themselves. Kaly just groaned, secretly happy that she was knocked out and didn't have to listen to it.

"I hope it would be a dream," McCoy grumbled, pulling Kaly closer, his eyes glaring at the smirking Jim.

"I think we all do, Doctor McCoy," Pike said, picking up the camera once again.

_You wanna show the world, but everyone already knows you  
Wonder when and where and how you're gonna make it a party  
You know you can if you get the chance  
In your face as the door keeps sliding  
Now you're feeling more and more frustrated  
And you're getting all kind of impatient waiting_

_Cause we all know that with Jim the party does not stay nice for long, _Uhura thought, smiling evilly as she watched Jim pale as he remembered when she had 'accidently' slid the door shut on his face. Kaly started laughing remembering instance happily.

"I bet Jim isn't happy to hear about that," Sulu said, grinning.

"I hope not," Scotty said, taking a quick drink of scotch.

_We live and we learn to take  
One drink at a time  
There's no need to drug  
It's like learning a language  
Or falling in love  
It's gonna happen when it's  
Supposed to happen or Kaly  
is going to Find the reason why  
One drink at a time_

"Damn right, I will find the reason and make them drink enough to admit it!" Kaly yelled out, smiling as she looked over at Jim, knowing that everyone knew that she had drugged him into admitting half of what he had admitted to.

"Da, her method works," Chekov said smiling as everyone else smiled agreeing with him.

_You believe so do I  
You're confused, but your Vulcan logic figured it out  
Everything that you always wished for  
Could be yours, should be yours, would be yours  
They only knew_

"Yes I do believe that Spock's Vulcan logic figured it all out, even with Jim in denial," Selek said, moving to stand beside Pike.

"It's the only thing that can cut though Jim's bull headedness," Pike said, zooming in on Uhura, smiling as he saw Jim growl under his breath.

"Indeed."

_You wanna show the world, but everyone already knows you  
Wonder when and where and how you're gonna make it a party  
You know you can if you get the chance  
In your face as the door keeps sliding  
Now you're feeling more and more frustrated  
And you're getting all kind of impatient waiting_

"They get it Uhura you don't need to keep telling them about that!" Jim yelled, his face a bright red as people around him laughed, remembering that moment.

"I believe Lt. Uhura is just trying to…get under your skin you would say," Spock said, placing a warm hand on Jim's back, Jim sank back into his husband's embrace still glaring up at Uhura.

"Doesn't mean she should keep singing about it," Jim grumbled.

_We live and we learn to take  
One drink at a time  
There's no need to drug  
It's like learning a language  
Or falling in love  
It's gonna happen when it's  
Supposed to happen or Kaly  
is going to Find the reasons why  
One drink at a time_

Uhura laughed watching as Kaly stood up on the table, raising a glass to herself. McCoy just laughed at his girlfriend raising his glass towards her as well. Terry shook his head but raised a glass to his friend knowing that Kaly could do anything she put her mind to. Even get two idiots together.

_When you are in denial  
And there's no end in sight  
Kaly will give you a drink for strength  
It's Kaly and her drink that make you admit it  
The only way you get there  
Is one drink at a time_

"That's the only way that Jim got there that's for sure," Kaly snickered, sticking her tongue out at Jim when he glared at her.

"Yeah but Uhura is telling the truth," Terry said, smirking at Jim. "Your drink did make them brave enough to finally tell each other."

"Not a moment too soon either. We were all about to lock them in a room together," Aki said popping back into the group, laughing as they all glared at him. "What?"

"You will pay for that song you know," McCoy hissed, glaring down at Aki. Aki laughed nervously hiding behind Scotty. "Scotty ain't gonna help you when it's time for your physical."

Kaly and Terry just laughed, knowing that when the time came they would think about helping Aki. Nothing was set in stone yet.

_One drink at a time  
There's no need to drug  
It's like learning a language  
Or falling in love  
It's gonna happen when it's  
Supposed to happen or Kaly  
is going to Find the reasons why  
One drink at a time_

Uhura sang louder, trying to be heard over the cheering that was already going on for her song. Kaly already pouring everyone more drinks, this time not drugged. At least she hoped they weren't drugged.

_One drink at a time  
There's no need to drug  
It's like learning a language  
Or falling in love  
It's gonna happen when it's  
Supposed to happen or Kaly  
is going to Find the reasons why  
One drink at a time_

Uhura bowed to the crowd, her long hair falling down to hide her face. Everyone was on their feet cheering for her as they totally forgot the last song that had them all knocking each other out.

Jim shook his head, sighing as Kaly kept cheering louder and louder before he saw something in the shadows. He focused in smiling when one of the people there smirked at him. He grinned, looking over at Selek before whispering his plan into Spock's ear. Spock smiled slightly, nodding his head. Jim grinned devilishly before walking up onto the stage. Happy that something exciting was about to happen.

**T'Slash: **Well I hope you liked this and I just realized it has been a year since I started this drunk…I am almost sad it isn't over yet but well more to come I guess I should say. Well I hope you enjoyed it, thinks should be picking up after this so please review! See you next time.


	30. Second Chance

**T'Slash:** Well I am happy about the two of you who reviewed you made me both happy! I am planning on finish this story by 2012 so beware that means updates every day and sometimes even two updates a day! If I can do it, which I hope I can! Well I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as the last one.

**Disclaimer: **If I owned this lots of things would have been different.

**Drunk Truths**

_Chapter 30: Second Chance_

Jim grinned, looking at the two figures in the shadows one of them glared at him, his eyes threatening him to remain quiet or face his wrath the other looked on with humor alight in their hazel eyes, waiting to see what he would do. Jim smirked, turning to face Selek. Spock looked up at his husband feeling his glee though the link.

_What is it, Jim?_ He asked.

_You will see soon enough, _Jim thought back, barely able to stop himself from bouncing on his feet. Happy that finally after such a long time something good was about to happen.

"Well I am sure you all liked Uhura's song but don't worry I will send you a tape of my song," Jim laughed, causing everyone in the crew to groan besides Aki who just started laughing. "This song isn't going to be as bad, in fact this song isn't for Spock but for Selek."

Selek raised his eyebrow, wondering what Jim could have to say to him. He had already said this thanks for helping get the two together, what else could he want to say to him.

_My eyes are open wide_

_By the way I saw what you overlooked_

_I watch the world outside_

_By the way you are leaving here today_

_ What can Jim mean by his statement? What I have overlooked? And where would I be leaving to there is nowhere to go. Not here, _Selek thought sadly, looking down as the sadness overwhelmed him for a minute before he was able to push it back, hide it away under layers of masks once again.

Kaly instantly perked up, looking around with glee, trying to find what Jim had seen. She looked up at the stars, her ruby eyes widening as she saw a ship similar to their own, a small smile crossed her lips as she looked into the darkest shadows seeing the two figures hiding there. She stood up excusing herself to go to them. To help them with a plan she was just now forming.

_I just say the Enterprise A, she waved_

_Said, "What are you waiting for Selek?"_

_Even the men on the ship can see you_

_From way up there_

_ Jim cannot see the Enterprise A she was destroyed after facing General Chang in my time…it is only the Enterprise here…not the ship I called my home, _Selek thought sadly.

Jim looked up seeing the Enterprise A right alongside his ship in the darkness of space but Selek didn't see, he wasn't looking. Jim rolled his eyes, looking over at the shadows, surprised to see them empty. _Where the hell did they go?_

_Tell James, tell Doctor McCoy I've done my best to hint it_

_To make him realize this is his life, I know they understand_

_You're not stupid, I'm just saying_

_There is never a goodbye for a second chance_

"Somehow I doubt that Jim is talking about me," McCoy said, looking up at Jim.

"He isn't or didn't you see who Kaly was talking to," Terry asked, swirling his drink, a new drink that Kaly had created a while back that he called Kaly…she got people drunk enough he figured so she should have a drink named after herself.

"Who was she talking to?" Uhura asked, turning to face Terry, tears in her eyes as she listened to it, knowing that it was for Selek but not the meaning.

"You will just have to wait and see," Terry said cryptically, smirking.

_Please don't look at me that way  
I'm not afraid of what's going to happen_

_This is my one and only chance_

_So listen close, it's your only hint_

_Jim do you mean that,_ Spock stated, his eyes widening as the meaning hit him.

_Yup, you got it Spock not just don't give it away, _Jim said, slowly rocking on the stage, his eyes carefully scanning the hall looking for the two.

_I just saw the Enterprise A, she waved_

_Said, "What are you waiting for Selek?"_

_Even the men on the ship can see you_

_From way up there_

_Impossible. There is no way that they could be here now. The Enterprise A is no more…and James is forever out of my reach. I have accepted this fact,_ Selek said, closing off his emotions once again, turning to look at this universes Jim, so different from his own and yet in some aspects similar…but still not his Jim. Never his Jim.

_Tell James, tell doctor McCoy I've done my best to hint it_

_To make him realize this is happening, I know you understand_

_I'm not stupid, I'm just saying_

_Sometimes goodbye is his second chance_

"Do you have it," Kaly asked, smiling at the two, making sure they were in position. They both nodded at her, Kaly grinned happily, happy that she could make another person happy that she could do this for Selek. "Good don't come out till I told you. Selek will be up next."

"Angels of mercy, Spock singing, never thought I would live to see this day," one of the males said, looking heavenward.

"I will give you a tape you will just love," Kaly said, smirking before she disappeared once again.

"Strange that one," the man remarked again to his companion.

"Strange but affective. I would have loved to have her on our crew," his companion said, grinning as he saw Kaly curl into McCoy's side.

_Here is his chance_

_This is his chance_

_ Come on Selek. Take this chance, I wouldn't lie to you,_ Jim begged mentally, looking out at Selek already knowing that he wouldn't take the chance. That he didn't think this could be real.

_Tell James, tell Doctor McCoy I've done the best I can_

_To make him realize this is his life, I hope he understands_

_I'm not sad, I'm just saying_

_This goodbye is his second chance_

_This goodbye is his second chance_

_This goodbye is his second chance_

_ I'll miss him but he disserves this, _Jim thought sadly, looking over at Selek, seeing him headed towards the stage just as he knew he would. _Just you wait Selek you will get what you most desire soon enough. It isn't a dream or a foolish wish._

_ Jim is just trying to comfort me…it is nothing more and nothing less, _Selek convinced himself headed onto the stage, ready to say his dreams, uncaring of the others who would be watching.

_Time to rock, _Kaly thought, grinning as she hugged McCoy's arm close, giving the two men a thumbs up.

**T'Slash: **Totally obvious of who the two are but…well tomorrow it will be up again! Maybe two chapters if I get reviews! Well I hoped you enjoyed this and please do leave a review I love hearing from you all!


	31. Time After Time

**T'Slash: **Here is another chapter I was supposed to update twice but…I was killing songs for you all! Well I killed this one alone and I sincerely hope you all love this chapter! Oh and this song was killed by Terry as well as myself!

**Disclaimer: **I will never own

**Drunk Truths**

_Chapter 31: Time After Time_

Selek stood on the state, looking out at the crew, his heart aching for his own crew. For his own Jim and Doctor McCoy but that would never happen. Not even his Jim could make it happen…not after all that has happened. Not after all this time. He passed by this universes Jim, never moving to greet him as he usually did.

"Selek," Jim said sadly, his eyes watching as the elder Vulcan took the stage, picking up the microphone, never moving as the song started.

"He will learn soon enough, Jim," Spock said, coming to stand beside his bondmate, seeing the two humans hidden in the shadows that Kaly had exited not long ago.

"I hope so," Jim said, leaning closer to Spock as Selek started singing.

_Standing here on stage I hear the crowd cheer,_

_And think of you_

_Stuck here in this universe—_

_Is something new_

_Flashback—warm nights—_

_All far behind_

_Millions of memories,_

_Time after—_

Tear threatened to fall from Selek's eyes as the memories flashed before him. Memories of a crew, his crew sitting on the bridge, laughing together. Fighting to save each other or just their Captain…and becoming a family together. Something he saw this crew becoming…something he missed with all his green blood.

Kaly smiled sadly, glaring at the two as one of them made a move to go forward. 'Not yet' she mouthed to them, happy when he stopped his approach. It might be hard for him but they needed to hear this…they needed to hear Selek's pain so that when they showed themselves they could take it away. It was the only way he would heal completely

_Sometimes I picture you—_

_I'm thinking too far ahead_

_You're telepathing to me, I can't hear_

_What you've said—_

_Then you say—come back-_

_I fade away—_

_The hands of time unwind_

_ I am trying to reach you Spock. You aren't just imagining things if you think of that just let down your blasted shield,_ one of the males thought, tears in his eyes as he looked over at Selek, his hazel eyes begging Spock to let down his barriers his shield so they could talk once again.

"Damn that green blooded Vulcan," the other man whispered, looking at his friend. "Come on I don't want to be stuck with this idiot alone for much longer!"

"Always insulting him even when he can't hear you," the first male said, smiling sadly over at his companion, amusement in his eyes.

"Of course," he replied.

_I am lost but I will look-and I will find you_

_Time after time_

_When you fall I will catch you—I'll be waiting_

_Time after time_

_ You were always there to catch me when I fell Spock. I never doubted you would be there,_ he thought, smiling at the memory that those lyrics formed.

_I am lost but I will look-and I will find you_

_Time after time_

_When you fall I will catch you—I'll be waiting_

_Time after time_

Selek smiled sadly remembering the time that Jim had fallen off El Capitan and almost lost his life if it wasn't for him. He had said that he always knew he would die alone…but he was never alone cause Selek was with him. Always at his side to save him…but he wasn't there anymore and he had to wonder was his bondmate still alive without him.

_After I was lost this universe _

_Has turned into home_

_I watch though windows—wondering_

_If you OK_

_Secrets hidden deep inside_

_The bells ring out the time—_

"Damn it, I feel for Selek," McCoy said, making everyone at the table look at him, shocked that he hadn't said something like green blooded jack rabbit or any of his other colorful sayings. "What? Just cause I don't like our Spock doesn't mean that I want that one to suffer."

"You're such a softy," Kaly said, smiling gently as she leaning forward kissing him gently, smirking as both of her hidden friends jaw dropped.

"Don't tell Jim," McCoy hissed, glaring down at her.

"Never," she agreed.

_I am lost but I will look-and I will find you_

_Time after time_

_When you fall I will catch you—I'll be waiting_

_Time after time_

"I hope he sees them soon," Pike whispered, wiping a tear away, already knowing who was here. He had talked to them after all, telling them of the situation before they could even beam down…he just hoped they showed themselves to their friend soon.

_You said come back—_

_I fade away_

_The hands of time unwind—_

"I can't take it anymore Bones. I can't take hearing of his pain like this," the hazel eyes man said, looking over at Selek.

"I know Jim, I know. Just one more stanza then we can go to him. Let's just hope he doesn't die of this heart attack," Bones said, smirking up at the older Jim. Jim smiled gratefully at his friend, turning back to his bondmate, noticing the looks Pike and Kaly gave him. He nodded, letting Kaly know he would follow her plan, she smiled back, unshed tears in her eyes but a happy smile on her face.

_I am lost but I will look-and I will find you_

_Time after time_

_When you fall I will catch you—I'll be waiting_

_Time after time_

_Time for the fun to start, _Kaly thought, wiping away her tears, nodding for the two to show themselves. She saw the older Jim…James she decided to call him, almost run onto the stage, Bones appearing behind him. She smiled as she heard the shocked gasps all around her but what made her happy the most was Selek's wide eyes as he reached for James.

"James," he whispered, unbelieving what was right in front of him,

_**You were lost but we will look-and we did find you**_

_**Time after time**_

_**When I fall you will catch me—I'll be waiting**_

_**Time after time**_

_**Time after time**_

_**Time after time**_

_**Time after Time**_

_**Time after time**_

James sang, Bones standing behind him, just smiling at the shocked look on Selek's face as James walked closer to him, so he was right in touching distance. James eyes danced with happiness at seeing his mate again, holding his hand out to Selek. Selek snakingly held out his hand, gasping as it brushed James.

"Jim…how?" he asked.

"You know how you jack rabbit," Bones said, stepping forward, throwing his arm around Jim, a grin on his face. "The usual Enterprise luck."

"Doctor McCoy," Selek whispered his eyes widening even more, looking as if he had seen a ghost.

"We came to take you back home, Spock," James said, smiling as he reached out, pressing their fingers together, uncaring about the roaring crowd. He had found his T'hy'la, they were finally together again that's all that mattered to him.

**T'Slash: **Well I didn't want to leave it here but if I didn't stop I would have started the next song already and we don't want that haha. I hope you enjoyed this and please remember to review!


	32. Miracles Happen

**T'Slash: **Well this is my only note for the night you are getting two updates…hopefully. I haven't written them yet but I am about to! I got two finals tomorrow and some Chocolate Fudge Brownie ice-cream in front of me so let's how this ends well!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own!

**Drunk Truths**

_Chapter 32: Miracles Happen_

"How…I had thought you were dead Jim," Selek said, remembering all the times that James would have died if he hadn't been there.

"McCoy and Uhura kept me under close watch. I was never alone," James laughed before looking over at Bones, Bones smirked holding up his microphone. "As to how we got here…listen."

Kaly smirked as she hit the button, the lights dimming till only the stage was lit up, Selek in the middle of James and Bones, neither one looking like they were going to move away from him any time soon. Now she just hoped that they remembered the lyrics.

_**Miracles happen, miracles happen**_

_**We know the ship is not dead**_

_**We don't need pointed ears to find a way**_

_**Miracles happen, miracles happen**_

The two began, smirking as Selek just rolled his eyes at them both, even as he reached out and touched James's hand, seemingly never wanting to be away from his touch again. At least not now.

**Sadly **_**We can't imagine living our lives without you now**_

_**Ever having your logic around**_

_**We found our way here**_

_**(Oh you we would find)**_

_**Don't have to know to see how far we've traveled**_

**There is only one reason  
For coming here**

**It's all Jim's fault**

Bones said, pointing his finger at James, much to the enjoyment of the crew. James laughed, even as Bones pouted acting like he was sad that they couldn't imagine living without Selek even though you could see how happy he was that they had found him. That they would be taking him home again.

"Damn right it would be all Jim's fault," McCoy said, raising a glass to his counterpart. "Why didn't he come over sooner? He is much better then another Jim or Spock."

Kaly, Aki, Uhura, Chekov and Sulu laughed as Terry rolled his eyes, looking up at the two Enterprise's and Jim and Spock just glared at McCoy.

_**Nothing**_

_**Nothing could ever stop us here**_

_**Knowing that you were alive somewhere out there**_

_ Nothing would have stopped me either, T'hy'la if I had known you were alive_, Selek thought, basking in the presence of his two best friends, one who was his bondmate.

_**You showed us logic is not blind**_

_**We don't need you to help us calculate**_

_**Miracles happen, once in a while**_

_**When you believe**_

_**(Miracles happen)**_

_You showed me dreams come to life_

_Taking a chance on me was right_

_All things came to us in a little time_

_Cause you believed_

James stepped closer towards Selek, smiling at him, thanking him again that they took this chance, that they were bonded for life, something that he wouldn't have thought possible without Selek. Bones smiled at his two friends, muttering how happy he would be not to put up with James' pouting anymore but you could tell that he was happy to have him back as well.

James looked over at McCoy, a small smirk on his face. Bones practically beamed moving into position.

_**There is no question we found the missing link**_

_**Our picture is completed**_

_**It's fallen into place**_

_**(It's fallen into place)**_

_**This is our moment, the three of us are looking up**_

_**The Enterprise is watching over us**_

_**Keeping us close**_

_Closer in soul every day_

Bones and James moved as one, wrapping their arms around Selek's shoulder, holing him close as they smiled. Kaly jumped up, snapping a picture, tears running down her face. The three never noticed, their eyes dancing with how happy they were to be reunited. Together they all looked up, looked towards their ship, easily picked out from the two.

"You planned this song didn't you?" Pike asked, turning to face the tearful Kaly.

"Of course, I wouldn't be me if I didn't," Kaly said, smiling as she watched Bones and James release Selek at the same time as he threatened to nerve pinch them.

_**Nowhere**_

_Nowhere in this universe I'd rather be_

**No one could stop us from saving you**

James moved closer to Selek once again, taking his hand and squeezing it, letting his emotions flood though the bond, showing him how true his words where. That he really wouldn't want to be anywhere else.

Bones just smiled as he sang his part, dragging up the memories of when Selek called him Captain that one time when he said they were going to rescue him. Selek turned and smiled at Bones, remembering that time as well.

_**You showed us blood is not tick**_

_**Don't need ears to help us win**_

_**Miracles happen, once in a while**_

_**When you believe**_

_**(Miracles happen)  
You showed us life is everywhere**_

_**That taking a risk can make it work**_

_**All things will come with a little time**_

_**When you believe**_

"That was you, Jim, who showed us that taking a risk can work," Spock said, looking up at his counterpart, wondering why he was so close to that McCoy…and if he was at all similar to their own.

"You have been known to take risks as well," Jim said, smiling up at their counterparts, happy to see that nothing has changed no matter what universe they go to.

_When you believe_

_The bond is a blinking light_

_When you believe_

**That idiot has the will to fight**

**He can do anything, I am afraid**

**But we found our way**

Selek stepped back, watching the two as they moved around him, keeping him in their sights no matter where they moved or how many times they looked over at their counterparts. He had to agree with Bones though, James had the will and he could do anything. He had brought him back from the grave as well as himself. There was nothing that James could not do.

_**You showed us logic is not it**_

_**We don't need pointed ears to save our ass**_

_**Miracles happen, once in a while**_

_**When you believe**_

_**(Miracles happen)**_

_**You showed us the bond is true**_

_**That taking a chance on Starfleet was right**_

_**All things came together in time**_

_**Cause we believed**_

_**You showed us logic is not it**_

_**We don't need pointed ears to save our ass**_

_**Miracles happen, once in a while**_

_**When you believe**_

_**(Miracles happen)**_

_**You showed us the bond is true**_

_**That taking a chance on Starfleet was right**_

_**All things came together in time**_

_**Cause we believed**_

"I still like that McCoy better than the other two but that Jim seems a little more…tame. When will our Jim become like that," McCoy asked, looking over at their own Jim who was smiling up at the three.

"Never, just never," Uhura laughed, watching as James and Selek embraced on stage, Bones laying his hand on Selek's shoulders, smiling at the two even as he grumbled. Sulu looked around, just noticing the missing Chekov.

"Hey did anyone notice where Chekov went?" Sulu asked, being unable to see his boyfriend.

"He's up on stage," Aki giggled, pointing to the young Russian, microphone in hand.

"Gods save us all," McCoy muttered, looking up at the stars as James, Bones and Selek moved off the stage and headed their way.

**T'Slash: **Hahah one down one to go then I can sleep! I am so sugar or chocolate high I hope I can sleep tonight!


	33. Power of Love

**Drunk Truths**

_Chapter 33: Power of Love_

"Zis is for eweryone here. Today has been filled vith miracles," Chekov said, tears in his eyes as he looked down at the trio, still happily together. "I hope zat you vill be enjoing this."

"I know I will be," Jim said, leaning back, winking at James who just laughed, focusing his attention on the Russian so different then his own. The one that was still up on the Enterprise waiting for the signal from that girl, Kaly.

_Ze surpise of a day_

_Of lovers reunited again_

_All are coming togezer now_

_As I look in the crowd_

_I hold on to zis feeling_

_And see each move people make_

_Ze love is warm and safe_

_A love that no person can forsake_

"I will have you know Chekov that I am not here for Spock cause I love him! I'm not even with him!" Bones yelled out, the crew laughing as their own McCoy slammed his head into the table, Kaly gently comforting him even as she laughed.

"Bones you just couldn't help yourself could you," James laughed hazel eyes dancing as he studied the alternate McCoy with Kaly.

"Someone has to keep him straight," Bones huffed.

"I believe that you have done that, Doctor," Selek said, brown eyes twinkling, happy to hear his friends complaining after so long.

"Leonard, Spock, Leonard, I didn't come all the way into a new universe just to hear you call me Doctor," Bones grumbled, picking up one of the drinks near him.

"Of course, Leonard."

'_Cause we are all in love_

_And we have our loves_

_Whenever one is gone_

_We will find them again_

"Damn right we would find them again!" Jim yelled out, raising his glass.

"Stupid infants, never able to shut up," McCoy grumbled though he secretly agreed with Jim. If Kaly was gone he would find her again, no matter how long it took.

Sulu just looked up at his boyfriend, smirking as he kept going. He excused himself from the table, moving towards the edge of the stage, to be there if Chekov needed him…or if he needed Chekov whatever came first.

_Lost is how we felt, sitting by ourselves_

_Without love by our side_

_It's much too hard_

_That all ends when we met our loves_

_Even though there may be times_

_That we may fight_

_Never wonder why I'm here _

'_Cause I was meant for you_

"How much sappier can Chekov get," Uhura laughed, watching as people around them moved closer to their loved ones, holding them gently in their arms. She practically fell out of her chair as she saw McCoy pull Kallista closer.

"Much, much more," Terry said, looking at Kaly before turning to Jim, knowing that those were the two who fought the most. "He is turning them all into saps."

"Great, looks like we may be the only sane ones here," Uhura said, smirking as she pulled out her own video recording, taping McCoy and Kaly as she knew Pike would have the stage covered. She needed blackmail on the both of them and this was the perfect opportunity.

"I think we are," Terry agreed, smirking as Uhura filmed Kallista. He wouldn't tell her about this, it would be there secret.

'_Cause we are all in love_

_And we have our loves_

_Whenever one is gone  
We will find them again_

"Just like I did for you," James said, smiling up at Selek, happy to have him right back where he belonged, at his side.

"Like We did for him. Don't forget I was a part of this Jimmy boy," Bones said, rolling his eyes as the crew turned into mush around him. "At least we know that Chekov is still the cute kid we always knew he was."

"Indeed, there are many universal constants," Selek said, lips twitching as Bones grumbled to himself.

_We're heading for something_

_Somewhere we've never been_

_Sometimes we are frightened_

_But we're ready to learn_

_Of the power of love_

Sulu smiled, unable to help it anymore and jumped onto the stage, wrapping his arms around Chekov's waist, holding him close but allowing him to keep singing. This is not something he wanted to miss.

Pike smiled, watching the crew around them get closer together. This is what they disserved, many of them after everything that they have gone though. The singles in the crowd just smiled, knowing that their own time would come but they were happy to see their friends with their partners. Pike happened to glance as Uhura taping Kaly and hoped that he could get a copy before Kaly found out about it and destroyed them all.

_The sound of the audience cheering_

_Makes it clear_

_This feeling will never disappear_

_It's all around us_

Many of the crew started to cheer at this, some wolf whistling, agreeing with what he said. The love would never disappear they just saw proof of that with James and Bones when they came all the way here just for Selek.

'_Cause we are all in love_

_And we have our loves_

_Whenever one is gone_

_We will find them again_

"We would!" someone yelled out, everyone nodding in agreement. If any of the crew went missing, everyone would all go looking for them no matter what the Admirals threatened them with. They would never leave behind their own, wither it was a Captain or an ensign they would hunt them down, partner or not partner.

_We're heading for something_

_Somewhere we've never been_

_Sometimes we are frightened _

_But we're ready to learn_

_Of the power of love_

Chekov continued rocking in Sulu's arms and the song came to an end. Many of the couples had gotten up doing some part of the song and were slow dancing, stopping once the music ended to cheer for Chekov and the song.

"Hey Spock, want to do a duet together?" James asked, smirking at his bondmate, already showing Selek what he had planned.

"That plan is agreeable, Jim," Selek said, smiling gently before turning to Bones. "Will you be alright on your own, Leonard?"

"Yeah I think I will go pick at my other self's brain, I want to know who that girl he is with is," Bones said, picking up another glass. "Just in case I need it."

"We will meet up with you soon," James said, sending all the meaning he could in that glance.

"I'll be waiting," Bones said, nodding his head, letting James know he got it. He smiled as his two best friends, hell his two family members made their way onto the stage. "I hope this universe is ready for James or they will be in for a surprise."

**T'Slash: **Yay I was able to do two chapter before 12.30am! I feel so happy now! now I can take both finals happily as I got the stress out! I hoped you enjoyed both of these. I will update again tomorrow but please tell me what you think of them!


	34. Everyday

**T'Slash: **Well I am sorry I didn't update last night I was so tired after my finals and moving back home for a month so I was asleep early and pretty much slept the whole. I will make up for it by updating twice tonight these are fresh killed songs so I hope you enjoy them.

**Disclaimer: **Do not own.

**Drunk Truths**

_Chapter 34: Everyday_

James smiled at Selek as they stood on the stage. He looked out, seeing all the crew, so young once again. Some faces were new like Kaly sitting with McCoy and smirking at Bones. They were different but at the same at the same time, he could tell that this universes James T. Kirk was the same if not a little crazier.

"You ready for this?" James asked Selek, smiling as he saw everyone watching them.

"Always, Jim," Selek said, his eyes sparkling. James smiled before turning to the crowd, ready to give them hints of wisdom that he spent so long learning…that he almost learned to late.

_Once in a lifetime_

_Doesn't mean there's no miracles_

_So believe that you and I _

_Proved it time and again_

"They did to. So many stupid stunts James pulled," Bones said, rolling his eyes at James lyrics, his hand over a small device just waiting for the signal as he sat with his counterpart.

"Sounds just like our Jim. Infants the both of them," McCoy complained, raising his glass, clinking it with Bones, happy they had something to bond over. Kaly just watched them laughing at them.

We make is last forever

And never give in

_It's our lot and we will never give it up_

_Because our crew is really as we have_

James smiled out at the crowd, looking at the new crew. He knew that with time they would end up just like his crew, a family and closer than anything else. They never gave in.

Bones smiled, knowing that James was thinking. Their crew never gave up, they were with them no matter what even if they died…and when it came time Selek would get a surprise as well as this universe.

_Every day on the Enterprise_

Want to see you there, want to keep you close

_Got to stay_

_While we are both together_

_And keep the dream_

"Just think we will be like those two one day," Jim said, smiling up at the two, watching as they danced around each other, carefully avoiding each other but at the same time keeping each other in their sights at all time, just as Selek said he would do.

"Maybe, Jim. We are not the same as our counterparts though there will be similarities," Spock said, happy for his counterpart and also happy that soon he would be getting his Jim to himself without having to share him with Selek when he called.

"Yeah, yeah, I am happy for him too and I will be all yours now," Jim said, picking up on that thought, smirking.

"I intended for that," Spock said, unapologetic.

"Sure you did," Jim responded.

_Everyday_

_From right now,_

_Going ot use our minds to stay alive_

Stay with me and;

_Together we will succeed,_

Succeed

_Oh, everyday_

"We always succeed when we are together no matter what, don't we Spock," James said, smiling as he stood in the middle of the stage, stopping his dance as his many old battle wounds complained at him.

"Yes, Jim, we always do," Selek responded, reaching out with his free hand to brush their fingers together. He knew that James was hiding something from him…but he would leave it alone, James would tell him when he was ready. Selek looked over at Spock, ready to give him some advice that he wished people had given him long ago…before he tried to purge himself of all emotions and almost lost what was the most important thing in his life. His Jim.

They say your logic should lead you

_And show you what is right,_

But if you know best then follow the bond

_The heart is all that matters_

Spock looked up at Selek, locking eyes with each other. Spock nodded, letting his counterpart know that he hand the information and he would use it. He would listen to the bond and not what his people said.

"Spock always has to leave some message just like Jim. I swear they were made for each other," Bones said, noticing absently that Kaly had slipped away with her friends. "I thought the idea was not to disrupt this universe."

"I fear it's too late for that," McCoy grumbled into his drink.

"You are too right," Uhura laughed, enjoying the two.

"They can neve agree those two," Scotty said, nodding to Spock and Selek.

"Won't matter soon," Bones said, smirking.

No matter what will happen,

_It starts right here._

There is more to life when we listen to our heart

_And because of you, we've got a place to start_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah_

"Never thought I would be hearing a Vulcan talk about matters of the heart," McCoy said, shooting back at glass.

"Nearly gave me a heart attack the first time but they are sneak hobgoblins," Bones agreed.

_Every day on the Enterprise_

Want to see you there, want to keep you in sight

_Got to stay_

_Together while we can_

_And keep our dream_

"We will keep our dream, Spock. I worked too hard to get her to let it end," James promised, smiling as people started dancing around to the music.

"I have never doubted you, T'hy'la," Selek said, smiling at James again, never feeling happier than he did during this moment even if other Vulcan's would be disappointed in him.

_Everyday_

_From right now,_

_Going to use our logic to stay alive_

_Take my hand;_

_Together we will succeed,_

Oh, everyday

"They better use that knowledge I am sick of saving Jim," Bones and McCoy said at the same time, looking over at each other before laughing. Clinking their glasses together as the crew laughed at the two of them.

"I don't know if I like how close those two are getting," Jim said, looking back at the two, rubbing his neck.

"They are a force," Spock agreed, stepping closer to his mate to protect him just in case either of the doctors decided to hypo Jim for no reason.

_We're going back, _

_We're doing it now_

_Together!_

It's better like that, 

And we are stronger

Together!

_We're not gonna lose,_

'_Cause we got the choice._

_This is how it's meant to be_

"This was always how it was meant to be. You and me on the Enterprise or anywhere else together," James said, moving closer to his bondmate.

"Yes, this is the way," Selek agreed though he couldn't help but think that something…no some people were missing. Their original crew, Rand, Nyota, Pavel, Hikaru, and Montgomery Scott, along with their nurse Chapel and so many more…many of whom were already long gone before he had even disappeared.

James smiled, he knew what Spock was missing, what he felt was missing from this and he couldn't wait for the part. He nodded over at Bones, watching as he excused himself and walked into the shadows, close to the stage.

_Everyday_

_Of our lives,_

Want to see you there, want to keep you in sight

_Stuck together_

_While we're alive_

_And when we are gone!_

_When we are gone!_

Bones smirked, passing out the extra microphones that he found to the group, knowing that Selek would be shocked at what they had planned. He tapped his foot to the beat, trying to catch the exact part that they were to come in, nodding to them when the moment arrive as they stepped onto the stage, shocking the crowd into silence.

**Everyday**

**Of our lives**

**Gonna see you there, gonna keep you close**

**Gonna live**

**While we're alive**

**And stay together**

The old crew that Selek was just thinking about sang smiling with tear in their eyes as Selek turned around to view them for the first time in years. Everyone was here; even the ones that he thought were long dead. Nyota and Montgomery smiled at him as Nyota leaned against the Scotsman's arm, tears running down her face. Rand smiled gently over at him, standing beside Chapel. Pavel and Hikaru stood over together, smiling at the look on their superiors face. Bones smiled, happy to see the Vulcan's mask drop even if for just a few seconds.

"How…if though many of you were dead," Selek whispered, looking over the crew as they came forward, pulling him close.

"Never doubt the crew of the Enterprise," James laughed, picking the microphone up again.

_**Everyday**_

_**From right now,**_

_**Gonna use our logic to get us home**_

_**Take me hand;**_

_**Together we will succeed**_

_**Everday**_

_**Live every day!**_

_**Love every day!**_

_**Live every day!**_

_**Love every day!**_

_**Every day!**_

_**Every day!**_

_**Every day!**_

_**Every day!**_

_**Every day!**_

_**Every day!**_

_**Every day!**_

_Every day!_

The crew sang, surrounding Selek just as they had done after the Genesis planet disaster, all eager to be close to him again, to keep him close to them. Selek drank in each of their faces, old but youthful at the same time, as if by magic…if such a thing existed.

"Surprise," James whispered into his ear, smiling from ear to ear.

"I…I am glad to see you are all alive," Selek said, his mask slowly starting to fall back on, at Bones snort he smiled. "I am happy to see you all."

"We are happy to see you as well, Spock," Nyota said, smiling brightly before she pulled them all off stage. "Come we can exchange stories."

Two eyes watched as the stage was empty as another pair rolled their eyes, not surprised his friends would do this. The two looked at each other and nodded, knowing that now was the time to strike. They checked each other one last time before smirking and coming out onto the stage, effectively stopping the conversation once again.

"Oh great…what now," Pike moaned, looking up into two pairs of blue eyes.

**T'Slash: **Well I don't know how I feel about this chapter. I like the ending but I didn't really like the beginning…but oh well I hope you all enjoyed it and I am writing chapter 35 as I speak…well as you read maybe. Please review!


	35. Mambo Number 5

**T'Slash: **Update again hope you like it! I may need to kill more songs today as I am updating so fast! Well enjoy!

**Drunk Truths**

_Chapter 35: Mambo number. 5_

"Hey everyone! We hope you are enjoying the party and that lovely reunion was so…touching we had to show ourselves," two voices rang out though the empty hall. Their blue eyes similar and yet different at the same time. They both had silver white hair the taller of the two had her hair up in a ponytail as the shorter had it in pigtails and ringlets that framed her face, both had bands and their hair fell to their ankles. They were both in similar outfits, the name USS Enterprise on the sides.

"It's the Enterprise," Montgomery and Scotty breathed together, looking up on the stage with shock.

"We hope you are all enjoying yourselves we would like to sing to some people so please deal with us," the two said, smiling together before they nodded to each other the music starting.

_Ladies and Gentlemen this is the Enterprise times two_

The two started out, smiling as they started to move with the beat, their hair flying out from behind them, following them without getting tangled up with themselves. They moved elegantly thought the stage, smiling down at the crew, practically beaming.

"I never thought I would see the day this would happen," Jim said, looking up at the two in awe.

"Neither did I, Jim," Spock said, watching the two suspiciously.

Pike looked at them, noticing the little things others didn't see and beamed. This would be great, he thought, zooming the camera in on the two as they came back together in the center of the stage.

_One, two, three, four, five, everybody's in the room, so come on _

_Let's raise the glasses that Kaly has left us_

_The crew says they don't trust her_

_But you really do wanna, no drunk like it was earlier_

_We must stay simple cause talk is cheap_

The two smiled, looking down at each table as glasses appeared with a small note besides them. No one dared to pick it up but Terry who just groaned, picking it up and looking up at the two, hoping that this wouldn't kill him. The two beamed as they too raised their glasses smirking as the crew joined in.

They looked over at each other, smirking as they walked forward, their hips moving to the beat, their hands ready to point out who they were talking to. They say Pike filming him and knew that he knew what would happen.

_We like Jim, Spock, McCoy and Scotty_

_And as we continue you know they are getting HOTTER_

_So what can we say we really do love them_

_To us flying though the universe is just for sport_

_It's all good so let me dump the confetti_

The two Enterprise smiled raising their hands up in the air, laughing as the silver confetti fell down, covering everyone and everything in the silver paper. They danced around in it, confetti getting caught in it but they did not care to them it was all fun! They stood side by side, smiles on their pale faces.

_A little be of Sulu in our life, a little bit of Chekov at the helm_

_A little bit of Scotty is all we need; a little bit of McCoy is what we seek_

_A little bit of Jim on the bridge, a little bit of Spock in the labs_

_A little bit of Uhura singing away, a little bit of you makes us your ship_

The two laughed, pointing out each person. The taller one pointed out the old crew while the shorter one pointed out each in the new crew, both giggling as each person who was pointed out blushed a little bit at all the attention they were given. All except for Jim and James who just looked like they were enjoying themselves.

_Enterprise times two_

The two said, wrapping their arms around each other, smiling into the crowd.

"Dear gods how much more is this going to be," McCoy said, his cheeks still a light pink.

"I don't know," Bones said, glaring up at the stage. The Enterprise was acting too much like Jim for his own comfort.

_Warp faster and slower and move us all around_

_Dance to the song and put the red alert on_

_Warp one to the left and two to the right_

_Five to the front and six to the side_

_Blow them up once hell blow them up twice_

_And if it looks like win than we are doing it right_

The two laughed, moving together to the beat, watching as a few of the crew fanned themselves as they started to dance around the place even as the red alert went off just for a second. They laughed as they moved quickly from one side to the other, following what the song said before smiling as a replica of a Klingon war bird and a Romulan bird of prey appeared above them, they only closed on eye and aimed their fingers at them, firing their weapons watching as they blew up and more confetti this time a light red color fell down around them.

_A little bit of Sulu steering us, a little bit of Chekov by our side_

_A little bit of Scotty helping us, a little bit of McCoy hypoing_

_A little bit of Jim in the stars, a little bit of Spock on the log_

_A little bit of Terry you rock, all of you makes us the Enterprise_

The two laughed, pointing out each person again, smiling as people growled up at them, keeping their bodies moving to the beat, sweat slicking their faces as the lights followed after them. They nodded to each other, moving away to grab at small crystals besides them.

_Crystals, the crystals_

_Enterprise times two_

They brought the Crystals to where everyone could see them and revealed the dylithium crystals tossing them over towards the Scotty's would keep them safe.

"Why are the Enterprise's givin us this?" Scotty wondered, looking down at the precious crystal.

"I do not know," Selek said, looking over at the two of them, smiling slightly when he saw one of them wink at him, moving back to the center stage. He had caught what they had said, his Enterprise would not have known who Terry was.

"Idiots gave themselves away," Terry groaned, looking around. "But I guess no one was paying attention."

"Only a few of us," Pike said, moving to Terry's side, grinning up at the Enterprise's.

_A little bit of Sulu fencing, a little bit of Chekov problem solving_

_A little bit of Scotty fixing me, a little bit of McCoy saving Jim_

_A little bit of Jim living, a little bit of Spock all night long_

_A little bit of redshirts here I am, all of you makes us the ship_

The two said, pointing out each of the people, moving to the beat once again. They smiled at all the redshirts, letting them know that they were appreciated before they looked at each other knowing that soon it would come to an end.

_I do all to fall in love with guys like you_

_You won't run and you won't hide_

_You and us gonna touch the stars_

The two said, looking specifically at two men. McCoy and Scotty, grinning over at each other as they twirled and jumped their way back to the center of the stage getting ready for the grand finally.

"Here they go," Pike said, laughing as the two continued to dance, moving themselves to the beat before smirking at the cheering crew.

_KALY and AKI!_

They yelled, pulling off their wigs, letting their blue and pink hair show as well as blinking their eyes, laughing as they changed back to their original colors. The crew looked up at them, shocked at what they had done before applauding loudly and laughing.

"That was a good one," a redshirt cried out, others completely agreeing. Kaly and Aki laughed with them, bowing their heads, smiling brightly as they looked over at their crew, knowing what was coming next.

"Kaly! Aki! Damn you! But it was brilliant," Jim yelled at them laughing. They laughed as well, motioning to the stage. Jim smiled and nodded, before turning around.

**T'Slash: **And I am tired so I will leave it here for now. I hope you enjoyed it I have to say this was never planned out that way…until I killed the song then I had the idea haha. Well I hope you all liked it and please review I love to hear from you all about what you think of this crazy story!


	36. A Whole New World

**T'Slash**: Hey so sorry I didn't update last night I found a good fanfiction and I couldn't stop reading it until it was done and by that point it was 3am and I was falling asleep at my keyboard. Well I got two songs after this before I run into my non killed songs so hopefully tomorrow between getting my eyes checked, watching Harry Potter, and painting a Christmas present I can kill five or so songs. Well I killed this one just a few days ago and I hope that you enjoy it!  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own.

**Drunk Truths**

_Chapter 36: A Whole New World_

"Okay crew you know what the plan was. Everyone gather up around the stage," Jim ordered, smiling as their counterparts looked at them confused. The bridge crew plus Kaly, Aki and Terry stayed up on the stage, smiling as the science officers, medical staff, engineers, linguistics and security officers followed them, the yeoman's and chiefs following after them, all four hundred of them crowding the space in front of the stage, forcing the admirals and other guests back.

"What on earth do they have up their sleeves now," Archer asked, moving to stand besides Chris, a hug smile on his face and he looked over at the crew, no the Enterprise Family, Kaly and Aki still dressed as the Enterprise would if she was human.

"Trust me, Archer. If I knew I would tell you," Pike laughed, looking over at Komack, seeing his frustration on his face. "Though I do not believe that some people in the admiralty will like what is planned."

"They can just deal with it," Archer said, taking the seat looking forward.

"Glad to see that this universe hasn't changed that much and certain Admirals still hate me," James laughed, looking over at a few of the admirals who were glaring up at his counterpart.

"I doubt they are ever happy," Bones grumbled, curious as to what was about to happen.

Jim looked over at everyone, checking them all for the items they needed. They all smiled, discretely looking over at the Admirals who hated their captain. Admirals who asked them to do whatever they could to get him fired…but they wouldn't do that. This was for all of them. Jim nodded, taking center stage, smiling out at the rest of the party as the music started up.

_We can show you the universe_

_Shining, Dark, Awesome_

_Tell us Admirals, now when did _

_You last go to space and relax?_

The lights all dimmed again, a projection of the universe taking its place showing millions of planets and stars that were out there, just waiting. The crew moved slowly to the beat, smiling over at their higher ups, snickering to themselves when they saw some faces turn red.

_We can't open your eyes_

_We can take you planet to planet_

_There, here and no where_

_On a giant space ship_

"Why the fuck would we want to go nowhere," one of the admirals asked, growling over at the crew.

"Going nowhere would be a luxury for the crew of the Enterprise, one that isn't about to happen any time soon," Pike laughing remembering some of the more humorous reports he had gotten from the Enterprise crew about their missions.

"A luxury for any crew," Archer said, remembering some of his more…interesting missions.

_A while giant universe_

_Full of new fantastic species_

_You can't tell us no_

_Or where to go_

_We would just defy you_

James practically fell out of his chair he was laughing so hard. Even his crew didn't say that to the admirals, didn't admit that they would disobey them if the need presented itself but this crew was openly telling the Admirals uncaring as to how they would react. He looked around laughing at some of the faces he saw.

Pike rolled his eyes, chuckling. That crew…no one else would ever be able to handle them if they were split up they would fight to remain together.

Archer smiled, remembering Trip and how he would do the same thing if the need presented itself to save the ship or anyone…just as he did before he died. Sacrificing himself for the sake of the ship and its captain. _This is what Starfleet needs, _Archer thought, looking over the crew.

_A whole wonderful universe_

_A dazzling place we have been_

_When we are way out here_

_It's crystal clear_

_That we cannot be controlled by you at all_

_We are in a whole new space_

The crew just kept smiling as more admirals blew up about what they were saying, singing. They were openly saying that they would not be controlled by them risking their jobs but they knew that there were more Admirals behind them then against them, this is what Starfleet needed. A family unit not another crew that will never think for themselves.

_Unbelievable sights_

_Indescribable feelings_

_Soaring, warping and saving_

_Though the endless diamond space_

_A whole awesome adventure_

_ It is an adventure, one I would never not want to start again, _Jim thought, smiling as the crew moved with him, surrounding him in the family he had created.

_We will have another one. I too have not yet had enough of exploring the universe, _Spock said, his mind gently brushing together with his bondmates.

_Don't you dare threaten us_

_A hundred thousand things to see_

_Keep listening it gets better_

"I just bet it does," Bones said, looking up at the whole crew.

"You are enjoying this too much, Jim," Selek said, looking over at the still laughing James as he wiped tears from his eyes.

"You got that," James laughed, hoping he could get a copy of this song is nothing else it was worth it.

_We're like a shooting star_

_We've come so far_

_We can't go back to what we use to be_

_A huge universe_

_Every planet a surprise_

_With new species to study_

The universe projection shifted slightly, showing millions of shooting stars lighting up the hall way, showing everyone's face. Many were smiling, agreeing with what the crew was saying but even still there were those that were mad but they paid no attention to them.

_We'll go anywhere_

_There's time to spare_

_Let us share this whole big space with you_

The crew opened their arms, inviting all the planet representatives that were there the space. Telling them it was big enough for them all that they didn't need to fight over the space. It was everyone's not just one persons.

"They may make better ambassadors then I ever did," James said, smiling sadly as he remembered the Klingon Ambassador dying and everything that happened afterwards.

"You were fine, Jim. There were just a lot of people who hated you," Bones said, seeing where his friend's thoughts were going.

"I guess," Jim said, not believing his friend.

_A whole new universe_

_A whole giant universe_

_That's where we'll be_

_That's where we'll be_

_A thrilling chase_

_A wondrous place_

_For us not you_

The crew finished, the projection dying and the lights slowly coming back up, showing every member of the crew looking up into space at their ship, their home. That was where they belonged, not down here but out there and they knew it. No one could stop them.

The remaining crowd clapped loudly for the crew, loving the song. They all bowed, smiling innocently at the Admirals even as they were scowled at. Jim and a few other crew members laughed, knowing what was running though those Admiral's heads but it didn't bother them. They loved this.

**T'Slash: **I honestly don't know how I feel about this chapter. I like it but…I just don't know. Well it's late again and I need sleep lots going on tomorrow. I will try and update tomorrow twice if I can defiantly once even if I have to stay up till three or four to do so! Please remember to review and tell me what you thought!


	37. Fuck You

**T'Slash: **Well another night another chapter. I didn't get to kill any of the songs today so there is just one more song before I run out but I got caught up in my Harry Potter marathon, watching my dog and other fun things like sleeping in lol. Well I hope you all enjoy this chapter I killed this song for my roommate who said she would like to see someone kill it!

**Disclaimer: **No own do I.

**Drunk Truths**

_Chapter 37: Fuck You_

Kaly smirked as all the crew left besides her. She stood there, looking out at Jim and James before glaring out at something that only she could see. Everyone looked up at her, wondering what in the world she was going to do but she was muttering under her breath something only those close to the stage could hear.

"Fucking idiot messing with the couple. Spock and Uhura yeah right. Idiot messes with the bridge," she muttered before snapping out of it and smiling. "Sorry everyone I was just thinking. This song is for anyone who doubts that Jim and Spock will make it. If you still don't believe me after this song…meet me I will make you see it. I got tapes."

"She would," Jim groaned, knowing his friend. If she said she was going to do something…she did it no matter what that something was.

Kaly smiled at Aki as he came up behind her, a glittering microphone in his hand. Together they started moving back and forth to the beat, their Enterprise skirts moving with them. Kaly suddenly stepped forward, her eyes sparkling evilly.

"This is not going to end well," Jim groaned, Spock nodding in agreement.

_I see you messing with the ship and the couple I love _

_And I'm like _

"_FUCK YOU!"_

Ooo, ooo, ooo

_I guess the proof of their love wasn't enough _

_I'm like _

"_Fuck you!_

_And fuck them too."_

_I said, _

"_If I was blinder I'd still see them"_

_Ha, not ain't that some shit?_

Ain't that some shit?

_And there's illogic on the bridge_

_I still see them together_

_So a…_

"_FUCK YOU!"_

Ooo, ooo, ooo

"Why the hell did we let her do this?" Jim laughed, looking up at his girlfriend as the scene changed. James, Bones, Selek and the rest of the crew breathed in, their eyes widening as they saw the Enterprise, their Enterprise as she was before the refit with the same red paneling and warm feeling.

"We were convinced the same way you were, Captain," McCoy said, his eyes sparkling as he said Captain.

"Oh, how so?" Jim asked, glaring over at his friend, never noticing as the scene changed again, this time showing their own bridge as it is, silver and shining.

"By the evil of Kaly's drink," McCoy answered, laughing as Jim groaned again, throwing back the nearest drink in his hands could grab.

_Yea I'm sorry,_

_You can't see their love,_

_But that don't mean it's not there._

_Spock's a Vulcan and Jim's a human,_

_But that don't mean they can't be together._

_I pity the fool that tries to ruin them_

Oh shit he's an idiot

_Well_

Just thought you should know stupid

_Oooooooooh_

_I've got some news for you_

_Yeah, Spock and Kirk are T'hy'la forever._

"I pity anyone who pissed that one off," James said, looking up at her, rubbing his neck slightly. "She looks deadlier then even you, Bones with your hypos. I am willing to bet that she would give you a run for your money."

"That would not be a bet, Jim, she is more dangerous than any," Selek said remembering how she got their counterparts together.

Kaly smiled out at everyone, letting the whole universe hear about their love, after all what was a party without live stream video that she was blasting thought the universe. Hell even the Klingons and Romulans might be getting it.

_I see you messing with the ship and the couple I love_

_And I'm like,_

"_FUCK YOU!"_

Ooo, ooo, ooo

_I guess the proof of their love wasn't enough_

_I'm like,_

"_FUCK YOU!_

_And fuck them too."_

_I said,_

"_If I was blinder I'd still see it"_

_Ha, now ain't that some shit?_

Ain't that some shit?

_And there's illogic on the bridge_

_I still see them together_

_So a…_

_FUCK YOU_

Ooo, ooo, ooo

Kaly continued on, yelling out her favorite parts. Many stood around confused at what she was singing about but some looked around, noticing how the bridge kept changing back and forth from their own to what they assumed were the other Spock and Jims Enterprise. They were so different…she had to be singing about that.

_Now I know,_

_That I saw right away,_

_It hit, slapped and killed me._

_Trying to show us,_

_Trying to please us._

'_Cause showing proof of their love ain't easy_

_I pity the fool_

_That tries to deny their love_

Oh shit he's an idiot

_Well_

Just thought you should know stupid

Ooooooooh

_I've got some news for you_

_Ooh._

_Spirk is obvious to all of us._

"That's no lie there," Pike laughed, keeping the camera focused on the girl. "She did see it right away. She use to comm me to complain about them before they were even together!"

"It was obvious to everyone but them," Uhura said, moving to stand besides Pike.

"Spirk?" Jim and James asked, looking confused.

"I believe it is a combination of our names, Jim," Spock said, looking down at his love.

"Indeed, I have heard Kallista use it on many an occasion," Selek agreed.

_I see you messing with the ship and the couple I love_

_And I'm like,_

"_FUCK YOU!"_

Ooo, ooo, ooo

_I guess the proof of their love wasn't enough_

_I'm like_

"_FUCK YOU!_

_And fuck them too!"_

_I said,_

"_If I was blinder I'd still see them"_

_Ha, now ain't that some shit?_

Ain't that some shit?

_And there's illogic on the bridge_

_I still see them together_

_So a…_

_FUCK YOU!  
Ooo, ooo, ooo_

"Did Kaly drug herself?" Sulu asked, watching as she jumped up and down screaming Fuck you as loud as she could, making many people laugh at her.

"Ah don't know," Scotty asked, amused as Aki stood in the background, moving to the beat along with Kaly but not screaming as loud as she was or getting as emotional.

"Nah, she is just frustrated at idiots," McCoy said, looking up at his girlfriend knowing when she got passionate about something she really dug out all the stops. "She doesn't really like the bridge we have she says it's too shiny she wants to paint it. Jim keeps telling her no."

"Ah see," Scotty said, nodding his head as he watched them continue.

_Now idiots, idiots, idiots, why d'you wanna wanna wanna deny them so much?_

So much, so much, so much

_I tried to tell the idiots but they said it's illogical_

This one is illogical

Illogical, illogical, illogical

_HA!_

_Kirk!_

_HA!_

_Spock!_

_HA!_

_Spirk!_

_Oh!  
I love them._

_Oh!_

_I still love them,_

_Ooooh!_

"What the hell does she mean still love us? We have never left her really…not that I would want to she would probably take over the Enterprise if I were to leave her for any number of days without supervision," Jim said, looking up at his friend.

"We may never know what passes though Kallista's mind, Jim. It is a mystery," Spock said, looking up at her.

Kallista looked back at Aki, smirking as he nodded. She was going to put her all in this to prove to everyone that Spock and Kirk were a couple before and always would be a couple no matter how much time or how different the universe is.

_I see you messing with the ship and the couple I love_

_And I'm like_

"_FUCK YOU!"_

Ooo, ooo, ooo

_I guess my proof of their love wasn't enough_

_I'm like_

"_FUCK YOU!  
And a fuck them too!"_

_I said,_

"_If I was blinder I'd still see them"_

_Han, now ain't that some shit?_

Ain't that some shit?

_And there's illogic on the bridge_

_I still see them together_

_So a…_

_FUCK YOU!_

Ooo, ooo, ooo

Kaly practically ran around the stage, screaming as loud as she can, her long blue hair moving everywhere, sticking to her skin in some places but she didn't let it bother her, she kept going, screaming her dislike of the bridge as the old one, well old to the ones here, stayed on the stage, covering the area. Many had tears in their eyes as they remembered their first Enterprise and the love they had for it before it was changed and even after the change.

Kaly smiled stomping her feet as loud as she could one last time before bowing with Aki. The crew clapped and some cheered. Kaly smiled, brushing the hair out of her face before nodding to Jim, letting them know that all was ready for the next part.

**T'Slash: **Well I got to say this still isn't my favorite chapter or song, like I said I killed it for a roommate. She saw the new movie after I got her hooked on the original shows…and all she could do was complain about the bridge, it was hilarious. Well I hope you all enjoyed this I got to sleep so I can kill songs tomorrow! Please remember to review!


	38. Who Says You Can't Go Home

**T'Slash: **Well I didn't kill any today but I did get my ears pierced again! This is my second time getting them pierced first was when I was five so it's been a long time. I will have to kill tomorrow as after this chapter I run out of kill songs hahah enjoy.

**Disclaimer: **If I owned then Uhura and Spock would have broken up quickly and Spock and Jim would be together.

**Drunk Truths**

_Chapter 38: Who Says You Can't Go Home_

Jim smiled at Kaly, still confused after her song but, that was Kaly for you if she didn't confuse you then something was wrong or that wasn't Kaly. He nodded to the bridge crew, knowing that they knew the signal. James watched as the bridge crew plus McCoy went onto the stage, he was curious as to what they would do next. Each song was so entertaining so far.

"Well everyone as you all know this is the end to our five year voyage and I am still waiting on the Admirals to know if we are going on another," Jim said, taking the center stage once again, Kaly happily latching onto McCoy's arm, smiling up at him. The crew booed, some even glaring over at the Admirals who were stopping them from getting approved for another five year mission. "We are all upset I know and with these wonderful guests here." He nodded to the other crew of another ship named Enterprise. "I have this to sing to you all."

_We've spent five years exploring this galaxy_

_Weren't looking for anything but found something's_

_We traveled in the only way we ever will_

"Hell yes," Cupcake yelled out, laughing as he remembered some of the things they had run into. Horned dogs, killer planets just to name a few.

"Five years is defiantly not enough time!" another crew member yelled out glaring over at the admiralty with their friends. "You better give us another five year mission or we will take extreme measures."

"I think Kaly has tainted the crew," Archer laughed, watching the young women threatened the Admirals her friends backing her up.

"God's help us all," Pike muttered, zooming in on Kaly's pleased face.

_Like a Captain without a ship_

_We would be so pissed off and stuck on Earth_

_We'd hijack a ship and take it to our destination_

"That sounds similar now doesn't it," James laughed looking over at Hikaru, Scotty, Chekov and Bones. He smiled as he remembered the time they stole the Enterprise just to get to Genesis.

"With how they are…I wouldn't be surprised," Bones remarked, trying to cover a smirk.

"They are remarkably like us in that regard," Selek said, speaking from the experience he had watching this crew grow and mature.

Jim looked over at the old crew of the Enterprise, knowing that they saw this song as their own. It wasn't just for his crew but for these people as well. People who could mean anything to him. He turned to Uhura, nodding. She smiled lowering the lights before spotlights lit up the stage and James and his crew.

_They've been there, done that, now their lookin' back_

_On the new crew and a new Enterprise_

_We spend too much time communicating_

_Who says they can't go home?_

Jim and his crew pointed at James and his crew. Most of them pointing at their counterparts but Kaly, Aki and Terry pointing to all of them, smiling at them, knowing that look in their eyes. The look of explorers, who wanted, no needed to get back out there and do what they did best.

"Who says we can't go home…physics did but shows how much those matter," Bones said, laughing as he looked over at James. "Never knew a rule or law this one couldn't break."

_Who says they can't go home?  
There's only one place that they can call their own_

_Just a tight crew, born wandering souls_

_Who says they can't go home?_

"Ever ship captain was born a wandering soul," Archer remarked, still feeling those urges to get back out into space. To explore it as best he could and to do so much.

"The Crew has no excuse…not that they need one," Pike said, looking around at the crew, seeing how they all gathered together, leaning on each other as they smiled up at their commanding officers and friends. "It's nothing like how some Admirals want to run the ships."

"Who cares what they think a ship should be run. This way has proven to work and I'm not going to stop it any time soon," Archer said, letting Pike know that he had his back for whatever he needed. He knew how a crew should run should act and he wasn't about to stop these youngsters.

_Who says they can't go back?_

_Been all around the universe and that's a matter of fact_

_There's only one place let, they will want to go_

_Who says they can't go home? It's alright_

_It's alright, it's alright, it's alright, it's alright_

"I know that look Jim. You have a plan," Selek said, looking down at his bondmate seeing a giant smile spread on his face.

"That I do," James said, smirking as he turned to the crew, whispering what he wanted them to do into their ear. They smiled, nodding in agreement, looking up at the stage, knowing that this would be perfect. Jim and his crew took a pause, getting their breaths back; James nodded, standing on the table causing all eyes and Pike's camera to focus on him and his crew.

**We travelled as far as we could finding new people**

**There isn't one of these scars that we would erase**

**We lived a million miles of memories on that path**

James and his crew burst in, shocking the crowd. Jim smiled, laughing slightly along with his crew. His friends, the looked at each other and nodded, knowing where this was going now. The crew got over their shock and nodded, many had scars that they had received from their missions but nothing would make them get rid of them. They had pride in them, it showed what they could survive what they could do.

_**Every step we take, we know that we're not alone**_

_**You can take the ship from the captain but not the crew from him**_

_**These are our family, the only family we've ever known**_

_**Who says you can't find home?**_

Jim, James and their crews sang together. James and his crew getting onto the stage to stand next to their counterparts. The crew smiled brightly, knowing that they all considered these people their family and the Enterprise their home. A weird and dangerous home but a home many of them would never want to be without now that they have tasted it.

"Always will be my home," a nurse said, his eyes suspiciously shinny as he looked around at the crew, an engineer next to him smiled nodding his head in agreement.

_**Who says you can't find home?**_

_**There's only one ship that calls us one of their own**_

_**Just a tight crew, born wandering souls**_

_**Who says you can't go home?**_

"An admiral probably!" a ballsy Security officer answered, making Kaly and Jim laugh from up on the stage.

"This crew," Pike groaned even though he was smiling at them.

**Who says we want to go back?**

**Been all around the universe and as a matter of fact**

**There's only one place left we want to go**

_**Who says you can't find home?**_

James and his crew piped up, looking at their counterparts. Who says they wanted to go back to their universe. They have been everywhere but they came here to get their missing piece back that is all that mattered to them. They could go anywhere as long as they had each other and their Enterprise.

Jim raised his eyebrow, looking over at James. He just smiled, shrugging his shoulders. There were no plans as of right now. If they returned to their universe or not…they would work out that detail later for now they were just happy to be home. That they had found their missing piece of home.

_**It doesn't matter what you are, doesn't matter where we go**_

_**If it's a shuttle ride away or just a beam up the road**_

_**We will bring them back all the time**_

_**Who says you can't find family?**_

The crew went wild at this, cheering so loud. Some started crying, happy that they were not the only ones who felt like this had become a family a family many of them didn't have. That they had lost over the years. It was a strong family and they would go anywhere together.

"Probably another Admiral!" Rand yelled out, much to the crews amusement. Some crowed around her, making sure that no admiral would get to her if they decided that they wanted revenge for what she had said. Not that she was wrong.

_This is the family I wanted, _Jim thought, thinking back to his own mother, and how she was never a real mother.

_If is the family you have found, _Spock said, smiling lightly. _This family will never let you go either. You would have to fight your way out of this._

_ I would never fight, _Jim replied back, smiling as Uhura leaned onto his side, smiling up at him as McCoy squeezing his shoulders. Letting him know that they were a family.

James watched all of this smiling. He remembered saying similar words, long ago after defeating 'God'. He had said that people like them didn't have families…he was wrong. People like them did have families but they were different…and closer than most. He was glad that this Jim Kirk had realized what he had before he almost lost it.

_**Who says you can't find family?  
We've travelled all throughout the stars and yet**_

_**There's only one place that we all want to go  
Up and home to the Enterprise**_

"No shit that is our home!" Nurse Chapel yelled out, smiling brightly, all her anger at Kaly from earlier forgotten. They were a family, they were bound to fight and besides she had never seen McCoy as happy as he was now looking over at Kaly.

"We will steal it if we have two!" a woman in yellow yelled out, the crew cheering next to her.

"I fear anyone who tries to tear them apart," Pike said, zooming out and panning around, capturing everyone on the camera as they cheered quickly picking up the lyrics.

_**It's alright, it's alright, it's alright, it's alright**_

_**It's alright, it's alright, it's alright, it's alright**_

_**It's alright, it's alright, it's alright**_

_**Who says you can't go home?**_

"We alright answered that one," another crew member laughed, "The Admirals say we can't go home! They want to take the Enterprise and destroy her." Many of the crew turned to glare at the admirals, their glances promising bodily harm if they touch so much as one nut on their home.

"Not as if they can get a hand on her," an engineer laughed, remembering how a few from his team and security had locked the ship up, making it so that no one that wasn't a part of the crew could get into the ship let alone destroy it.

Jim smiled down at his crew, knowing that they would do anything for him and for their home. He laughed as they joined the chant, throwing their arms in the air and jumping up and down.

_**It's alright, it's alright, it's alright, it's alright**_

_**It's alright, who says you can't go home?**_

_**It's alright, it's alright, it's alright, it's alright**_

_**It's alright, who says you can't go home?**_

"The admirals!" the crew yelled out in unison, many of them laughing. Some even falling to the floors laughing. The Admiral's glared over at them, muttering about how Starfleet owned the Enterprise not them, the crew just scoffed, Starfleet didn't live on those ships, didn't make those ships home. They did.

"You have a good family, kid. Don't let the Admiralty ruin that," James whispered to Jim, smiling as he saw the crew. A crew so different yet so similar to his own.

"We don't plan to," Jim replied, smiling as they all started to leave the stage, Spock besides him as always.

"Not you, Spock. You are going to stay up here with me," McCoy said, moving to stand in front of Spock, a smirk on his face. "We have a song to do."

**T'Slash: **Hehe just a little something for you to think about for next chapter. I hopefully can kill it tomorrow. Well this was a long chapter and I hope you all liked it, one of my favorite songs I have to say. Please remember to review!


	39. Anything you can do I can do Better

**T'Slash: **I am so sorry I was not able to update for the last few days. My computer decided the internet was evil and would just freeze when I went on or just not load. So I couldn't kill the songs so I couldn't update. I am still going to try and finish this up…so just bear with me and I hope you all enjoy these still. Oh and Terry killed this song with me last night.

**Disclaimer: **If I owned this I would have been fired long ago.

**Drunk Truths**

_Chapter 39: Anything you can do I can do better_

"What song is that Doctor?" Spock asked, not taking a step closer but neither a step further off the stage. McCoy just smiled, not answering that question. "If you will not inform me I see no reason to remain up here for you…whim Doctor."

James and Bones snorted, remembering things like this from their own universe. Bones was practically gleeful he couldn't wait to see what his counterpart would come up with. And what song he planned for the both of them to sing. Selek looked on, amused that his counterpart did not know that McCoy was baiting him on purpose…just as his own had long ago.

"Anything a Vulcan can do a human can do better," McCoy said, smirking as Spock paused, turning to not-glare at him. "I can do anything better than you."

"Illogical," Spock said, walking closer to McCoy.

"Yes, logical," McCoy said, his smirk growing.

"Illogical," Spock repeated, never noticing a microphone hanging just inches above his head. Jim shook his head, trying to keep his laugher in as Spock was drawn into the song he didn't want to do.

"LOGICAL," McCoy practically yelled out.

"Completely illogical," Spock said, looking over at him as if he had just proved how un-logical he was.

"Yes they can, yes they can," McCoy mocked him, walking around Spock in a circle, like a predator hunting its prey.

"Anything humans can do I can do better," Spock said, the crew snickered, knowing that they were about to witness one of the famous 'Spock and McCoy' fights as they were known. McCoy snorted at that. "Vulcans are more superior then humans."

"Complete bullshit," McCoy snorted, coming to stand in front of Spock. They were both standing to the side so Pike got great shots of the two of them.

"It's logical," Spock said in an even voice.

"Bullshit."

"Logical."

"Oh yell you are not," McCoy said, rolling his eyes at Spock. The crew snickered but mostly remained quiet, wanting to see how this played out. Even Jim remained silent, content to watch this little fight.

"Yes we are, yes we are," Spock said, his eyes noticeably smug as he looked over at McCoy. Well noticeable if you worked with him and knew him.

"This is about to get epic," Kaly giggled, her eyes alight with glee as she watched the proceeding fight. Aki and Terry just rolled their eyes at her.

"We can solve a puzzle faster than a computer," Spock said, the blank screen behind them showing evidence of him working faster than a computer just as he said.

"We can understand emotions without a helper," McCoy snapped back, his eyes alight with glee and just a tad of evil in them.

"I can work off little sleep," Spock countered, raising his eyebrow at this.

"On little sleep?" McCoy asked, almost sounding intrigued about it. The whole ship knew that in emergencies the Doctor wouldn't even sleep as he was too worried about his patients, even if he complained about them.

"Yes," Spock answered simply.

"So can Jim," McCoy said, smirking as Jim lost the battle and started laughing hysterically at it.

"Any of emotion you show I can do it simpler," Spock shot back, knowing that he had lost the last battle.

"I can make any expression better then you," McCoy shot back.

Spock raised his eyebrows up a fraction to which McCoy just glared at Spock. Spock raised his eyebrow higher as McCoy narrowed his eyes even more. Spock's eyebrow just went higher his lips twitching slightly as he saw McCoy go red in the face. Spock raise them as high as it could go, his eyes twinkling as McCoy just tried to glare harder. Spock tilted his head, knowing he had won as McCoy just turned away, going back to pacing around him.

"Anything you can diagnose I can diagnose faster," Spock shot out, getting him back for before.

"I can diagnose anything faster than you," McCoy spat out, stopping in front of Spock a glare on his face. He was the doctor on the ship he was the one people came when they were sick, not Spock.

"Loss blood," Spock said, looking over at a redshirt. Kaly brightened up, smirking evilly as she looked over at her fellow redshirts, knowing that she had to do it.

"Sore throat," McCoy said, looking over at Uhura, having noticed it earlier.

"Burn," Spock said simply, looking at Scotty, knowing he got a burn earlier.

"Idiotic," McCoy said, pointing at Jim.

"Mental disease," Spock said, looking over at Kaly. McCoy glared at him, his hands itching to grab a hypo and stab Spock with them. The crew held their breath, looking over at the two…well all but Kaly who had ignored Spock in favor of putting her plan to work.

"Emotionless," McCoy said, raising his eyebrow as he looked at Spock.

"I can run my tests faster than a flicker," Spock said, raising his eyebrow in challenge of McCoy again.

"I can do it quicker and get results even faster," McCoy said, thinking about instances on the Enterprise when he had to solve a medical problem fast or they would all die.

"I can hack a computer," Spock said, admitting to one of the things he has done in the past to save Jim.

"Without getting caught?" McCoy asked, knowing that Spock never got caught, just like Jim.

"Yes," Spock said, inclining his head.

"That's what I thought, damn Jim," McCoy grumbled, knowing that the only reason that Spock would hack into a computer would be because of Jim.

"I know Jim would be bad for Spock," Pike said sadly thinking about how Jim was corrupting Spock.

"Any information you find I can find it faster," Spock said, just tossing out something random.

"I can find a sign faster than you," McCoy shot back. At this point half of the crew were in tears laughing over this fight the two were having.

"Illogical."

"Genius."

"Illogical."

"Smart."  
"Illogical, Doctor."

"Yes I can, yes I can," McCoy chanted, moving around Spock once again, making sure to keep him in sight.

"No, you cannot," Spock said.

"I say they both can't," Uhura said, sighing. "And when did this become personal? I thought it was about humans versus Vulcans."

"It vas," Chekov said, shrugging his shoulders. "But you know zem. Ze Doctor alvays turns on Mr. Spock."

"Anything you can say I can say faster," Spock shot out, the crew were speechless, Spock never tried to say anything fast. Never.

"I can say anything faster than you," McCoy bit back, moving so his face was right in Spock's.

"Noyoucan't," Spock said quickly.

"YesIcan," McCoy said just a slight bit faster.

"Noyoucan't."

"YesIcan."

"Noyoucan't."

"YesIcan."

"Noyoucan't."

"YesIcan."

"I can fight a gladiator," Spock shot out, reminding McCoy of that time where Spock came to his rescue in a gladiator fight, where they were thought to have been killed by the race.

"I can save a life," McCoy shot back, bringing up all the times he had saved the Captain's life after a dangerous mission.

"I can center myself," Spock said, folding his arms across his chest.

"I can kill you with no evidence," McCoy said, smirking as he saw Spock deflate just a little bit.

"I can do most anything," Spock came back.

"Can you be a doctor?" McCoy shot out.

"No," Spock said, knowing he had no training as a doctor but if he did he could be one.

"Well I am," McCoy said, smirking triumphantly.

"Anything you can sing I can sing sweeter," Spock shot out, some of the crew fell onto the floor, knowing that unless it was with Jim, Spock never said anything sweet.

"I can sing anything sweeter than you," McCoy bit out.

"No, you can't," Spock said, in his same emotionless voice, well if you didn't know him.

"Yes, I can," McCoy said, trying to be sweet.

"No, you can't."

"Yes, I can."

"No, you can't."

"Yes, I can."

"No, you can't"

"Yes, I can."

"No, you can't, can't, can't," Spock said, in the same emotionless voice.

"Yes, I can, can, can, can," McCoy said, getting angry by the minute, his voice getting more dangerous by the second.

"No, you can't," Spock said one last time, smirking.

"Yes, I can!" McCoy yelled out, panting for breath as the song came to its end.

The crew roared with laughter and were clapping wildly at the two as they turned to the crowd having forgotten they were there. Jim stood at the steps laughing as Spock quickly walked off the stage, embarrassed for getting into it with McCoy over something so little.

"Ha, I told you you would sing with me," McCoy said, laughing as he exited the stage. Pausing only when all the lights went out, throwing everyone into darkness. "What the hell now?"  
**T'Slash: **Well here is a chapter I got eleven more to go, maybe ten if I cut one out. I may have to finish in January but we shall see. Anyway I hope you all liked this one, it was Terry who suggested this song and I thought it was perfect. Well please review and tell me what you thought!


	40. I will Survive

**T'Slash: **Another update tonight why because I love this kill and the whole idea was Terry's I claim nothing but that I wrote out the idea. I turned it from an idea into a chapter and I hope you all like it was well. I killed this song last night with Terry laughing along with my kill.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own.

**Drunk Truths**

_Chapter 40: I will Survive_

"I must thank you Leonard for making Spock sing that song with you cause it gave me this strange idea. An idea my friend agreed with me on," Kaly's voice rang thought the darkness, a single red light coming on, framing her as well as almost all the security guards behind her, all of them dressed in their red uniforms, the blood red light making them look almost sinister. "This is from us to you. As many of you don't know what life as a redshirt is like."

"Oh gods, what now," Jim groaned, looking up at the blue haired girl, watching as more lights came on till the whole stage was light up, showing everyone from security even Cupcake.

_**At first we were afraid**_

_**We were petrified**_

_**Kept thinking we could never live**_

_**Long in this red shit**_

_**We spent far too many nights**_

_**Thinking how we could die**_

_**And was even more afraid**_

_**And feared our names on each away mission**_

They all began, swaying softly to the music, just enjoying their lyrics. Kaly smiled gently, her red eyes even brighter than before. Suddenly a bright white light went off and two redshirts near the edge of the stage were on the ground, blood pouring out of their wounds on their chest as well as out of their mouths.

"What the devil," McCoy wondered, watching the red liquid flow down over the edges.

_**And so you were called**_

_**For the party**_

_**I just walked in to find you here**_

_**With that horrified look upon your face**_

_**I wish I had changed this stupid shirt**_

_**I should have found a way off this mission**_

_**If I've have known for just one second**_

_**That it was to be my last**_

A flower appeared in front of two more redshirts, its thorns shooting out, hitting them directly in the chest, blood flowing freely down their sides as they tried to stop the flow before they just collapsed where they had stood, the blood joining the first puddle that had formed.

Everyone was silent, remembering that mission that had killed one of their own. Was this the way the redshirts were going to complain about their job…or was it something else? No one could tell at that minute what they were trying to prove.

Kaly stepped forward, her boot stepping directly into a blood puddle as she moved in front of them all. More redshirts coming to take her place as she looked down at everyone, knowing that she had everyone's attention.

_**Go on now go**_

_**Beam on down**_

_**Just go on down now**_

'_**Cause you're going to be dead pretty soon**_

_**Weren't we the ones protecting the captain and died**_

_**Did you think we would live?**_

_**Did you think we'd beam back up alive?**_

_**Oh no, not I**_

Kaly moved on down the line of the redshirts, her fingers daintily moving over the fabric, watching as it tore itself and blood started to pour from the redshirt's chest, arms, heads, anywhere she touched. A few were even beamed away, their faces screaming for them to be left alone. The then redshirts joined in, moving back to welcome Kaly into their ranks as they asked the questions.

_**We will try to survive**_

_**Oh, as long as we do not beam down**_

_**We know we'll stay alive**_

_**We've got so much to live for**_

_**But oh no they are dead**_

_**And they will die**_

_**They will die, hey, hey**_

Kaly stared out singing with the rest. Knowing that on almost all away missions a redshirt would die. No matter how peaceful the mission was supposed to be. Kaly smiled, looking at the two next to her, her eyes widening as she found them both dead, staining her uniform and legs with their blood.

"This has Kaly's idea written all over it," Pike said, zooming in on a few dead faces as Kaly just looked down at her bloodied uniform.

"Of course, no one is as crazy as Kaly to sing this or to think it up," Aki said, moving to stand next to Pike, watching as his sister continued to look around as more crew members died in strange ways.

"I'm just surprised they went alone with it," Terry said, looking up at the stage as Kaly moved forward once more, a smirk on her face.

_**It took all the blackmail I had**_

_**Not to beam down**_

_**Kept trying hard to live**_

_**Though these horrid missions**_

_**And I spent oh so many nights**_

_**Just listing my friends deaths**_

_**I use to cry**_

_**But now I try and stay alive**_

"Kaly would do that," McCoy said, looking up at his girl. He was slightly horrified and yet slightly proud that she would do a song like this. It was… like an ode to the ones who were dead, who weren't able to be here for some reason or another.

"I know Kaly hadn't been on an away mission for some reason!" Jim yelled out, glaring up at his friend who just smiled innocently. "I bet she doesn't have a list."

"Actually she does. She lists everyone who is dead when they died and how they died. It's very precise," Spock said, having remembered the list when he had been in her quarters just days before talking to her.  
"It's true, sadly," Terry said, remembering when the missions had first started and how all her friends who had died she would cry over…it was almost better to see her doing something like this for them rather than crying.

_**And we are dying**_

_**Somebody new**_

_**We are still those security guys in red**_

_**Still dying for you**_

_**And so we felt like dropping dead**_

_**And just expect me to live**_

_**But no all I can do is try and live**_

_**For someone on this ship**_

The remaining redshirts alive looked over to their loved ones. Letting them know that the reason they were living. The reason they were doing everything in their power to keep alive was because of them. Kaly herself smiled at McCoy, letting him know that he was her reason.

_**Go on now go**_

_**Beam onto the planet**_

_**Just give up now**_

'_**Cause you're not living anymore**_

_**You were the one who tried to survive us all**_

_**Did you think you could?**_

_**Did you think you could hold on and live?**_

_**Oh no, not I**_

The remaining redshirts turned on Kaly, pushing her towards the transporter where just earlier some other redshirts had disappeared on, only to reappear in the crowd, not that anyone had noticed this. Kaly fought her captures, screaming that it wasn't her time. That she would live. The crew laughed at her antics, now knowing she was singing to her friends but also to everyone else to let them know about what happened to the redshirts.

_**I will survive**_

_**Oh, as long as I know your secrets**_

_**I know I'll stay alive**_

_**I've got all my life to plot**_

_**I've got all my plots to kill**_

_**And I'll survive**_

_**I will survive, oh**_

Kaly wiggled free, smirking up at her friends and pulling out a red book, laughing as she knew some of their secrets were in here. Stuff she just found or came across at random. She strutted towards the center stage, smirking triumphantly. Even going as far as putting her foot on top of a 'dead' redshirt.

_**Go on now go**_

_**Go to that planet**_

_**Just give in now**_

'_**Cause you won't live past today**_

_**Weren't you the one who tried to bream me with a story?**_

_**Did you think I'd crumble?**_

_**Did you think I'd go down to die?**_

_**Oh no, not I **_

Kaly laughed as she pointed towards the last redshirt, the ones who had dragged her over to the transporter having fallen down dead but no blood flowing from their bodies. Cupcake just looked over at her, trying not to smirk as she tried to make up a story so that she would go down instead of him. Kaly just laughed, shaking her head at him. Cupcake gave in, moving towards the transporter, waving goodbye before he was beamed away and back into the crowd. Kaly smirked as she looked around, all other redshirts lying dead on the stage.

_**I have survived**_

_**Oh, as long as I know blackmail**_

_**I know I'll stay alive**_

_**I've got all their secrets**_

_**I've got secrets to give**_

_**And I'll survive**_

_**I will survive**_

_**I will survive**_

Kaly said, posing triumphantly on the stage. The crew shook their heads, some laughing as they had grown use to Kaly's antics. The rest of the redshirts stood up, some coming from the crowd, bowing as the crew cheered. Knowing that the security guys had the hardest of jobs.

"Just like Kaly to do that," McCoy said, smiling fondly at her.

"I see," Bones said, moving to sit next to his counterpart, watching as the blood instantly disappeared from the stage once the redshirts left. "Hey, you want to do a song with me?"  
"Sure," McCoy said, looking his counterpart over. "On what?" Bones grinned evilly, leaning over to whisper the plan in his ear. McCoy smirked widely, already liking the idea. Together they stood up and made their way over to the stage, taking command of it.

**T'Slash: **I think this is my favorite kill. I don't know how I did with the writing but I hope you all enjoyed it. Please leave me a review to tell me what you thought. I will try to finish killing the last few songs tomorrow…or the next day if possible. I got three killed songs left!


	41. Gives You Hell

**T'Slash:** Well I am sorry I didn't reach my goal but…I wasn't getting reviews and I got discouraged. The reviews are really what keeps me going so thank you Tsohg for reviewing the last oh so many chapters I hope you love this as much.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own.

**Drunk Truths**

_Chapter 41: Gives You Hell_

"Somehow the two of them together doesn't make me happy," James said, watching as the two McCoy's made their way onto the stage. The evil look they had on their faces made him nervous. Jim nodded in agreement, looking around for the nearest exit or the nearest phaser so he could knock them out if he had to.

"Well as you all know someone sensible has finally come though into this universe," McCoy said, pointing towards Bones.

"Thanks, McCoy. How did you deal with two Spock's? That is my worst nightmare," Bones said, turning to McCoy, curious to see how he had survived.

"Alcohol lots and lots of alcohol," McCoy answered honestly, making many in the crew laugh at him, knowing it was the truth but also knowing he liked Selek as he actually showed emotions unlike Spock.

"That would be my guess as well," Bones said, smirking as they nodded at each other, turning to the crowd.

"We wanted to at least do one song together and this one was just too great to pass up. We both hope you like it and we know that some of you," they both looked over at Jim and James, "will know when we are talking about you if not…then you were more of a lost cause then we had originally thought."

"Shut up, Bones! I know where your stash is!" Jim yelled out, Kaly snickering at him as she came back from the stage, a fresh uniform on her. The two said nothing just smirking as the music started up.

_I wake up every time with a huge scowl on my face_

_Ad it never proves to be wrong_

_And Jim is almost dying at a nine to ten chance_

_I wonder how much that makes_

"Well does he?" Uhura asked, turning to face Kaly, knowing that while she still did have her own quarters on the Enterprise she could be found in McCoy's room from time to time.

"I don't know what you are talking about," Kaly said, smiling as she raised her glass of Apple Martini up, hiding her smile. Her ruby eyes sparkling with joy at the song so far.

"I don't almost die that much!" James and Jim yelled out together. McCoy and Bones just looked at them like yeah right. Selek and Spock decided to remain silent, not wishing to ruin this song.

_When you see my face_

_Hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell_

_When you come to me_

_Hope I give you hell, hope I give you hell_

"You always give me hell and it isn't your face but your hypos!" Jim yelled out, some of the crew snickering. Knowing it was the truth; the doctor could be deadly with them or make peoples life hell if Jim has almost died once again.

The two doctors grinned, turning to face Spock and Selek their eyes sparkling with hidden joy. Oh this would be so much fun for them. Spock and Selek looked over at each other, both of them knowing what was coming next.

_Now where's you sense of humor Spock?_

_And where's all those emotions?_

_Logic never got you far?  
you never seemed so tense, Spock I've never seen you break so much_

_Do you know who you are?_

"There they go again with their banter," a medical officer said, smiling into her drink.

"Zey will never stop it," Chekov said, smiling up at them. That was on thing that kept everyone calm the 'fights' between Spock and McCoy as everyone knew they were coming, more frequently when Jim's life was in danger.

_And truth be told I like you_

_And truth be told I'm lying_

"We do not 'like' you either, Doctor," Selek and Spock said together, though Selek's eyes were sparkling as he had missed Bones and his ways.

_When you see my face_

_Hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell_

_When you are with me_

_Hope I give you hell, hope I give you hell_

"I think he gives everyone hell," Scotty said, remembering how he hates going for his physicals or to the Med bay at all, preferring to treat the wound himself.

"He never gives me hell," Kaly said lightly.

"No of course not. You would give him hell," Jim said, rolling his eyes at her. She just raised her glass to him, smiling innocently.

_If you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well_

_Then he's a fool, you're just as well, hope it gives you hell_

_I hope it gives you hell_

"I am not a fool!" Jim yelled back, knowing that the fool the McCoy's were mentioning were him and James.

"Why are you not protesting, James?" Selek asked, looking over at his mate.

"I have been waiting a long time for this to happen. I would never stop it early," James said, smiling, tears in his eyes.

_Everyday you'll be thinking to yourself_

_Yeah, where did I go wrong?  
But the list goes on and on_

Bones laughed as Jim continued to cuss out his Doctor McCoy but James remained silent. He knew that James had missed these arguments him and Selek had during their first mission. That was the main reason that he agreed to do this song with McCoy. He knew that his Spock and Jim got it, got what he was really saying, something this other Jim either knew or was really an idiot.

_Truth be told I like you_

_And truth be told I'm lying_

McCoy and Bones leaned on each other, laughing at Jim's continued curses that were just getting more and more creative as the song went by. Kaly used this opportunity to go towards Spock and put coco powder in his drink before returning to her spot, no one any the wiser. She smiled gleefully as he took a sip and instantly starting chugging it.

_When you see my face_

_Hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell_

_When you walk my way_

_Hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell_

"You always give me hell! You don't even need to walk my way so how about you don't!" Jim yelled out, glaring up at McCoy, never noticing that Spock was staring up at the stage his eyes almost glazed over.

_If you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you hell_

_Then he's a fool, you're just as well, hope it gives you hell_

"This is better than I thought it would be," Pike said, smiling as he zoomed in on Jim's face, catching sight of Spock's…appearance before zooming over to Kaly and her smug look. "What on Earth did Kaly do now?"

_Now you always see what you did to me_

_You can take back those memories, they are burning to me_

_And here's all your lives, Jim don't look me in the eye_

_With the sad, sad look that you cannot use_

"Hey I can so use that sad look! It works like a charm, right Sulu?" Jim asked turning towards his laughing pilot.

"Sorry Jim, only Chekov's sad face works," Sulu said, gracefully dodging Jim's hand as he moved to hit him.

_When you see my face_

_Hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell_

_When you walk my way_

_Hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell_

_If you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well_

_Then he's a fool, you're just as well, hope it gives you hell_

McCoy and Bones actually linked arms and started to dance around in a circle the crew laughing and clapping along, enjoying this show and loving to see their Captain so put out because of the two of them while Spock just looked on amused.

_When you see my face_

_Hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell_

_(Hope it gives you hell!)_

_When you walk my way_

_Hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell_

_(Hope it gives you hell!)_

The two stopped again, looking directly at Jim and James. James just sat there smiling as he watched the two. Happy to see that they got along so well, though he didn't know yet if that was a good or bad thing.

_When you hear this song and you sit there, well you will understand_

_And Jim's the fool, Spock just as well, hope it gives you hell_

_When you here this song I hope that it will give you hell_

_You can't sing alone, I hope that it puts you through hell_

McCoy and Bones finished, pointing out Jim and Spock just in case people didn't get it. Everyone laughed but McCoy looked closely at Spock…he looked like he was drunk. But that couldn't be Spock was always careful. He looked over at his girlfriend and saw her smirking and knew she was behind this.

"Damn you Bones and Bones! I am not a fool," Jim yelled at the two exited the stage. Jim never noticing Spock leaving and picking up the microphone on his own, but Kaly did and she sat on the edge of her seat eagerly waiting what would happen.

"Yes you are," the two answered, McCoy watching the stage out of the corner of his eye, waiting along with Kaly to see what would happen.

**T'Slash: **Well I didn't really need to kill this song. It was perfect for the two and I hope you like it! Please, please, please review!


	42. Toxic

**T'Slash: **Well I was already on a roll and wanted another one for the new year! I hope you all had a great 2011 and are ready for 2012 cause I know I am! Well here is another chapter hope you all enjoy this one as well.

**Disclaimer: **Look at any previous one.

**Drunk Truths**

_Chapter 42: Toxic_

Spock stood up on the stage, looking out though cloudy eyes. His eyes instantly landing on his mate, the only one his blood would ever burn for. The only one who could stop the burning from killing him. He would never accept anyone else, never. Jim was his own poison but antidote in one.

"This song is for Jim, my mate and if any of you touch him I will be forced to end your life," Spock said, trying to be serious but the way he was swaying on stage took a bit of that away. Though everyone already knew not to mess with Spock when he was with Jim, he had broken bones protecting what was his.

"Spock?" Jim whispered, eyes wide as he looked up at his mate, wondering when he had gotten up there and how he hadn't noticed it.

"What is that green blooded jack rabbit up to now?" McCoy wondered, looking at Kaly, seeing the light in her eyes.

_Jim, can't you see?  
I've fallen, a guy like you  
Should wear a warning_

_You're dangerous, I'm fell_

_Oh gods, _Pike thought to himself, zooming in on Spock's face. He hoped that Spock never learned that Kaly had drugged him with Chocolate otherwise there may just be another death soon for the redshirts and this time not on an away mission.

"I'm fell," McCoy repeated, grinning evilly.

Jim just looked up at his bondmate in shock. Why…why would Spock be singing this? He was very private…he wouldn't do this voluntarily.

"Kaly," Selek whispered to James at his look, making sure that Jim himself didn't hear him. He was…curious as to how Spock would react under Chocolate and what he would reveal.

_There's no escape_

_I love you, I need your touch_

_Jim, give me it  
You're dangerous, I'm lovin' it_

"I don't know if I should be horrified and hypo myself or laugh," McCoy said, looking up at Spock, seeing how he looked over and Jim and no one else, his eyes screaming their need for Jim.

"Horrified. I have a feeling this is only the tip of the iceberg," Bones said, looking around for more alcohol already.

_So hot, can't cool down_

_Emotions coming_

_Making me hotter and hotter_

_Can you feel it now?_

Jim closed his eyes focusing on the bond. He didn't feel the heat of Pon Farr so that wasn't why Spock was acting this way but…Damn it! Spock was drunk! Who the fuck drugged him or spiked his drink! Jim looked around, seeing only amusement on everyone faces including James and Selek's. His eyes narrowed on Kaly who looked like she would fall out of her chair at any minute due to laughter. If anyone had done this it would have been her.

_With a taste of your lips_

_I'm so hard_

_You're toxic, I'm craving more_

_With a taste of James T. Kirk_

_I'm addicted to you_

_Don't you know that you're addictive?_

_And I love you Captaining_

_Don't you know that you're addictive?_

Kaly tell out of her seat she was laughing so hard. She couldn't have imagined that this would happen just from giving him Chocolate. She should have done this multiple times by now! She looked over at Jim noticing his suspicious eyes on her and grinned, happy that she had also put something in his own drink earlier or she would have been dead.

_It's never late_

_To get you up_

_I took a taste from your sinful lips_

_Quickly, it's taking over me_

Spock looked down at his mate, eyes narrowing in on his lips. They were so tasty and just for him. He wanted to taste them now…but he wasn't done yet…he would have to wait.

_Too hot, won't cool down_

_It's in my skin_

_And it's in my blood_

_Can you hear me now?_

"Is it, you know?" James whispered, looking up at Spock alarmed at what he was singing. It almost sounded like how Pon Farr felt…but it couldn't be that. Could it?

"No it is not Pon Farr. Spock is just experiencing the result of consuming a high concentration of Chocolate," Selek said, knowing why James had thought that. If he didn't know he would have thought it was that as well.

_With a taste of your blood_

_I'm on a ride_

_You're toxic, I'm craving more_

_With a taste of James T. Kirk_

_I'm addicted to you_

_Don't you know that you're addictive?_

_And I love what you do_

_Don't you know that you're addictive?_

"I never thought I would say this but I think that Spock is actually worse then you right now," McCoy said, looking sadly into his empty bag, having used up all the hypos earlier with Jim's song. "You sure it's not Pon Farr?"

"I know it's not! I don't feel the burn at all but I know he is drunk…wasted in fact," Jim said, his eyes never leaving Kaly who was rolling on the floor laughing. He looked down at his drink before throwing it back, needing it to get though all of this.

_Don't you know that you're addictive?_

Spock looked over at Jim, his voice a soft purr as he said the lyric. All he could see was Jim, no one else. To him there was no one else here at the time.

_With a taste of your mind_

_I'm so high_

_You're toxic, I'm craving more of you_

_With a taste of James T. Kirk_

_I'm hooked on you_

_Don't you know that you're addicting?_

Spock actually was in his mates mind, just exploring that bright mind, purring in it as he felt Jim's touch mentally like a warm hug. Jim's mind always got him high, they were perfect for each other and he would always crave more and more of Jim.

_With a taste of his fluids_

_I'm on a high_

_You're toxic, I'm craving more of it_

_With a taste of James T. Kirk_

_I'm addicted to you_

_Don't you know that you're addicting?_

Four things happened at once. First McCoy fell to the floor in a dead faint. Second Pike almost dropped the camera looking up at Spock in shock. Third the whole crew went silent, their eyes wide and they looked up at their commander, some of their cheeks a bright red at what he had just revealed to them. And lastly Kaly started to laugh even harder, holding her sides as tears streamed down her face.

"Make him stop make him stop!" Kaly cried out, continuing to laugh even if she could barely breath at all.

James and Selek blushed a deep red, thanking every god they knew that Kaly wasn't doing what she did to Spock. They didn't want to go up there and make a fool of themselves. Selek hoped that Kaly had someplace safe to hide once Spock realized what she had done.

What no one noticed was Jim, his eyes slightly glazed over make his way to the stage, a determined look on his face.

_Intoxicate me now_

_With your lovin' now_

_I know I'm ready now_

_I know I'm ready now_

_Intoxicate me now_

_With your lovin' now_

_I know I'm ready now_

Spock finished, reaching down and pulling Jim's face towards his own and giving Jim a big passionate kiss in front of all the crew and the Admirals. Kaly kept laughing, the tears flowing faster. Jim pressed his lips closer to Spock's before pulling away, smiling at his Vulcan and taking the microphone from him.

"I got a song just for you, Spock," Jim whispered into his pointed ear. Spock smiled brightly nodding before heading towards a seat, he felt dizzy.

**T'Slash: **I am having way to much fun tonight lol. Well my fingers hurt but here is another chapter I hope you love it and at least laugh at this. It is pretty funny! Please review!


	43. Your Love is my Drug

**T'Slash: **I just cracked my fingers to write this one last chapter for the night. I got to say it's the last song killed. I have to kill the rest by tomorrow. The plan is to finish by Friday night but only one chapter tomorrow, thankfully. Well enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **MNO.

**Drunk Truths**

_Chapter 43: Your Love is my Drug_

Jim smiled out at the crew. Laughing as McCoy's fallen form and seeing Kaly finally get her laughter under control and she was able to breath. Pity the Enterprise might be peaceful without here, he thought absent mindedly. He smiled over to Spock as the music state, the crew on edge, eager to see what their Captain would sing after his lover.

_Maybe I need some rehab_

_Or maybe I just need less drinks_

_I've got an awesome obsession,_

_I'm seeing him in my room_

A few sighed in relief. Glad that it was normal so far, that it hadn't reached the bad that the one had before where they had all hyped themselves unconscious rather than deal with the lyrics.

_Just you wait, _Kaly thought gleefully, her blood eyes flashing. _This is going to be even better than that one…I hope. Damn Leonard for knocking me out!_

"Kaly has that evil look on her face," Terry noted, looking over at his longtime friend.

"She had something to do with this," Aki said, an egger look on his face he couldn't wait to see where this song went.

_I see him in all our beds,_

_I'm making those desperate sounds_

_We're staying up all night fucking,_

_Stab yourself with a hypo!_

McCoy, to his misfortune, came about just at the start of those lyrics. Everyone hear him groan in pain before he sat up, glaring up at his bed friend. "I hate you, Jim! I don't have any more hypos to stab myself with!"

Terry face palmed himself as Aki started laughing, not as hard as Kaly was; she was back on the floor but hard enough. Pike rolled his eyes, hoping that he could somehow live though this song and that things would get back to…safer songs after this.

_What you've got Spock is hard to find_

_Think about them all the time_

_It's all so pointy, my brain is fried_

_I just can't get them off my mind_

"And here I thought Spock's was bad," James said, looking up at his counterpart in horror.

"You missed his other one, it was worse," Selek said, smirking as he sent the song to his bondmate. James blushed bright red before looking up at Jim.

"You know, I think this one will be worse," James said, looking over at everyone's horrified expression, especially the admiralty's.

_Because your ears, your ears, your ears, are a drug_

_Your ears, your ears, your ears_

_I said your ears, your ears, your ears, are a drug_

_Your ears, your ears_, _your ears_

"That does it Jim! Get over here!" McCoy yelled out, picking up an empty bottle, planning on whacking Jim over the head with it and hoping that it would knock him out.

_Won't listen to Dr. McCoy, he's telling me to get a scan_

_But running from him leaves me free to worship!_

Jim started running from McCoy, laughing as he drew closer to Spock his eyes checking his bondmate out, much to the crew's displeasure and to Kaly and Aki's amusement. James and Selek watched, both amused but still slightly horrified at the lyrics so far. Though if one were to press Selek was enjoying it more than James.

_My family think I've gone crazy, my judgment is never hazy_

_My status isn't going to be affected thanks to the loyal crew_

"We don't think you have gone crazy, Jim. We know it," Uhura said, watching as he continued to run. She was cheering for McCoy, hoping that he would knock some sense into Jim before this could continue.

_What you've got Spock is hard to find_

_Think about it all the time_

_It's all so hot my brain is fried_

_I will never get you off my mind_

"Brain," Bones announced, looking horrified that he knew that was what Jim was talking about.

"What?" James asked, turned to his friend.

"That's what Jim is singing a_bout _the damn green blooded hobgoblins brain," Bones groaned, slamming his head into the table just as Jim started to chant.

_Because your brain, your brain, your brain, is my drug_

_Your brain, your brain, your brain,_

_I said your brain, your brain, your brain, is my drug_

_Your brain, your brain, your brain_

Jim ran by Spock, pressing a gentile kiss to Spock's forehead before he continued to run, trying to get away from the enraged doctor. This almost reminded him of those old cartoons…called the Loony Toons he believes.

_I don't care what Admirals say_

_These nights are worth the price_

_I get so fucked when you are with me_

_But whine and crave you when you are away_

"He does, he does," Sulu said, sighing as Jim whizzed by him once again. He just hoped that Jim stopped soon or that McCoy final caught him…or he would take a bottle or the table and knock himself out.

Spock just sat there smiling over at Jim, seeming to never have a hard time trying to locate his mate. He agreed with Jim, he noticed he was more edgy when away from his mate for long periods of time as well.

_So I got a question?_

_Do you want to leave this party to go back to my quarters?_

_Do I make your heart beat like the warp core?  
Is my body, your drug?_

_(huh) Your drug? (huh) your drug? (huh) your drug?_

_Is my love your drug?_

"Get a room!" Scotty yelled out, getting frustrated with Jim. He started to throw glasses over at the Captain, hoping to actually hit him this time if nothing more then to stop him from singing any more.

_I believe we should return to our quarters for a bit, Jim, _Spock's mental voice purred, getting up from his seat and heading towards the door. Jim smiled over at Spock, appearing on the stage once more.

_Because your love, your love, your love, is my drug_

_Your love, your love, your love_

_I said your love, your love, your love, is my drug_

_Your love, your love your love_

_Because your love, your love, your love, is my drug_

_Your love, your love, your love_

_I said your love, your love, your love, is my drug_

_Your love, your love your love_

McCoy made one last effort, throwing the glass at Jim but he missed. Jim laughed at him before skipping, actually skipping off the stage headed towards Spock's direction. He linked hands with his free one.

"Good riddens!" McCoy yelled, happy to see the two go. Kaly, Aki and James were laughing hard at Jim's song, all happy that Pike was capturing it all on tape. Terry sighed, looking over at Pike, wondering how he was still up and filming after everything that happened. Pike was wondering the same thing.

_Heyyy_

_Heyyy your love,_

_Your love, _

_Your love_

_Your love, (whispered) is my drug_

James whispered to Spock as they made their way to the door, the crew moving away so that they could make it there quicker than ever. Jim smiled as they left and just before the crew could breathe a sigh of relief he poked his head back in, smirking evilly.

_I like Spock's dick_

Jim laughed as he ducked right back out the door, just in time too as glass shattered up and down the door. A huge pile coming to lie at the bottom of the door. They could hear Jim and Spock's laugher echo down the corridor as they left for their rooms.

"Another normal day for the crew of the enterprise," Uhura said sadly, looking down at her drink.

"Sadly," McCoy said, picking Kaly back up. "Next time, Kaly, let me get hypos before you drug either of them again."

"I will try and remember," Kaly said still snickering and hoping to get copies, many copies of those videos.

"Kaly, you did this?" Uhura yelled, looking over at her friend. The whole crew turned towards Kaly.

"Oopes," Kaly said, smiling sheepishly before running half of the crew chasing her around the room as she kept laughing, knowing it was all worth it.

**T'Slash: **I blame…I don't know who yet…let's say Kaly for this song. It was…just too good to pass up. I hope you all liked it and are lucky I gave you three chapters in one night I don't know how I did it haha. Well please review!


	44. Angel to you Devil to me

**T'Slash: **Well no reviews but I will update anyway. Why cause I cannot write my novel till this is finished! Well I just killed this song with Terry not even 30 minutes ago so I hope you all like it. The others are still not killed….I will do tomorrow I hope.

**Disclaimer: **WNO

**Drunk Truths**

_Chapter 44: Angel to you Devil to me_

Kaly smiled as she relaxed against McCoy. The crew had finally stopped chasing her after she disappeared on them twice, reappearing somewhere else just laughing her head off at them. She knew they would try something eventually but for now she was safe. Uhura and Scotty shook their head at her, knowing that she would do it all again in a heartbeat just to keep the party going.

"Hey, McCoy, when are you going to sing a song about Kaly?" Sulu asked. Everyone turned to look at McCoy, all thankful that Jim and Spock hadn't reappeared yet.

"Yah, Leonard, sing a song about me," Kaly said, batting her eyes at him.

"Fine, fine," McCoy laughed, moving to take the stage. Kaly smiled, moving to stand in front so she could watch him. Knowing this song at least would be good and not kill the crew.

"Okay, everyone listen up. Sulu said I should sing a song about Kallista and I figured it was damn time I did so. So listen up and don't say anything or I will hypo you," McCoy threatened the crew. Kaly smiled at this, glad that he would always have her back.

_When Kaly saw me and looked my way_

_I knew that I was going to be hers_

_Ruby eyes on a face so innocent_

_With a mean mixing drink that could get you drunk_

"She does have crazy drinks," Scotty admitted, looking down at a concoction she had made him just before she left. After promising that there was nothing bad in there at all that would make him get on stage and embarrasses himself.

"At least that was one truth," Jim said, coming to sit beside the bridge crew, his cheeks slightly pink but he no longer looked like he was out of it. "Besides she is never innocent!"

Kaly turned to scowl at Jim, hating him for ruining a song that was meant for her. To be about her. McCoy glared at his friend, hatting that he made Kaly feel bad before smirking…he would get Jim back in a way. He looked down catching Kaly's eyes and winked letting her know he was up to something. Kaly nodded, leaning back and waiting to see what was coming.

_Suddenly_

_I heard a voice and it was my 'friend'_

_Suddenly_

_I knew my life would never be the same_

"Your life is never the same if you are on a ship named the Enterprise," Uhura called out, many agreeing with her but looking over at Jim, knowing that something would happen soon. The doctor wouldn't have said friend like that if nothing was going to happen.

_Well he's an idiot to start with_

_And he's as crazy as they come_

_And he's a disaster and wild_

_All rolled into one_

_Ya you say that he's the guy that you wish to serve_

_It's not easy to see_

_That Kaly's an angel to you_

_But Jim's a devil to us_

Bones started laughing, almost spilling his glass of whiskey as he looked over at Jim, seeing his face get red and he glared up at his longtime friend. Spock stood next to him, just glaring up at the stage, probably thinking of how he could get back at the doctor for this later.

"I like my counterpart he has some fire in him," Bones said to James who was laughing along with him.

"It pleases me to see that you, Doctor McCoy have not changed, no matter what universe," Selek said, his eyes twinkling as he looked over at the angry Jim.

_All my crewmates say you are so screwed doc_

_Everyone wants to be best friends with him_

_But I rather run as far as I can_

_I don't know how much more my poor brain can take_

"I do not zink zat our brains can take any more of the Keptin," Chekov said looking sadly over at Jim, almost apologizing for agreeing with McCoy. "I knov I cannot take another song of yours Keptin."

"That's fine, Chekov," Jim said, forgiving the young navigator as he continued to glare up at his best friend. "I will get you Bones, just you wait."

_Suddenly _

_I feel the blood pumpin' round my brain_

_Suddenly_

_I grab my hypo and I'm back in the game_

McCoy pulled out a hypo, smirking as he looked over at Jim, promising harm if he ruined the song anymore. Jim continued to glare not willing to give any ground to his friend. Kaly smiled softly, looking up at McCoy, he smiled back, readjusting the song in his head.

_Well she's eviler than Satan_

_And he's as stupid as they come_

_And she's stubborn and she's wild_

_All rolled into one_

_Ya you know I'm the guy that they both turn to_

_It's not easy to see_

_That Kaly's an angel to me_

_But Jim's a devil to all_

"I love you," Kaly whispered, her heart warming up as she listened to what McCoy thought of her. She knew he liked her evil side, it matched his perfectly and with what they both had planned for Jim…well it just made it easier for them.

"If Kaly is an angel then I'm a Klingon," Jim announced, glaring over at his longtime friend, knowing that if she did have a halo it was held up by devil horns.

"He is just digging himself a grave," Sulu sighed, looking up at McCoy, noticing his hands clenched into fists.

"He is an idiot," Uhura agreed, glaring at Jim for ruining what was supposed to be just a song for Kaly.

_I don't know what to do_

_I don't know what to say_

_Cause no one knows what he puts me though anyway_

_I'm awake in disaster_

_I can't seem to get past him_

_I try and I try but I can't get away_

"You can never escape me Bones, I won't let you," Jim crackled, the crew believing that their captain had finally lost his mind.

"I think Kaly's drugs did something to Jim," James said, looking over at his counterpart.

"No, he is always like this," Pike said, stepping up besides the seven of them, watching the stage, the video camera still rolling with a new film piece, the other one safely placed away.

"At least we got the sane one," Nyota said, smiling as she leaned against James' arm, smiling rightly at him.

"I guess so," Bones said, itching to stab Jim with a hypo to get him to calm down.

_That Kaly's an angel to me_

_But she's a devil to Jim_

_That Jim's an angel to none_

_But he's a devil to me_

_It's not easy to see_

Kaly laughed, looking at all the crews faces as they looked over at her, unbelieving that she was an angel at all. the security guards smiled though, they knew the true Kaly…well one face of the true Kaly, she was still evil and would blackmail you without a second thought if the opportunity arrived…or if she could torture Jim.

Spock looked on, watching McCoy talk about Jim. He knew the only reason he was insulting him was because he actually cared about Jim and that was his way of showing it. A weird way but McCoy was human after all.

_Well she's hotter than hell_

_And she's as crazy as they come_

_And she grins and she's nuts_

_All rolled into one_

_Ya you say I'm the guy that you wish to be with_

_It's not easy to see_

"It is very easy to see," Uhura said, looking over at the two, seeing the love in all of Kaly's actions and in her body language. She may have a rough outer shell but she loved McCoy of that no one should second guess.

"You are the only one who can be with her," Terry said, knowing that it was the truth. He was the only one who would be able to handle her.

_Well he's ugly as hell_

_And he's weird as they come_

_And he smiles ad he laughs_

_All rolled into one_

_Ya you say I'm the guy that you want to be friends with_

_It's not easy to see_

_That Kaly's an angel to us_

_But Jim's the devil to me_

McCoy smiled as he bowed, Kaly charged up onto the stage, kissing him with all she had before bouncing away over to Chapel, Uhura, Rand, Aki and a few others sides. McCoy looked over at Sulu who nodded, smirking as they grabbed Spock and Jim, dragging them back onto the stage.

"If you ruin this then I will hypo you," McCoy warned Jim, ignoring Spock's angry growl behind him. "You as well Spock, don't test me."

"We will not, Doctor," Spock said, grabbing his mate away from the crazy Doctor.

"I wonder what they have planned next," Hikaru wondered, watching as all the male versions of themselves got onto the stage.

**T'Slash: **Well there will be two updates tomorrow, haven't killed the songs but I will get to that tomorrow sometime. Well I hope you liked it, it's so so in my book. Well please review and tell me what you thought!


	45. The Boys are Back

**T'Slash: **Well just a few more days till Friday and the last chapter of this story and then break for me. Well I hope you all have enjoyed the last chapter I posted last night and I hope you enjoy this one as well. It was almost hard to kill this song and it didn't need to be killed

**Disclaimer: **I will never own

**Drunk Truths**

_Chapter 45: The Boys are Back_

"Well as many of you know from earlier this evening before Kaly mad most of you have metal scars thanks to her drugging me and Spock, the Admirals still have not approved of us getting another five year mission," Jim said, letting the females of the crew boo at the admirals as the males just glared. Kaly went as far as to toss a hypo up and down in her hand, looking as if she was contemplating something. "Yes it is very sad business but I hope this song will show you all that WE WILL NOT GIVE UP!"

"Here here!" the crew yelled, raising their glasses in the air. Jim, McCoy, Sulu, Chekov and Scotty all smiled at each other as the song started out. Spock stood to the side, watching them he did not wish to participate but he was content to watch.

_Take it back to the place when_

_You know it all began_

_We can be anything we wanna be_

_You can tell by the noise that _

_The boys are back again_

_Together making history_

"As if the boys only make history the girls have a hand in it as well," Uhura said, glaring up at the stage and the people up there. Kaly smiled, throwing her arm around Uhura's shoulders.

"Well then we should show them," Kaly said, smirking. Uhura, Chapel, Ran and Aki looked towards Kaly, smiling at her as she leaned in and whispered her idea.

_It's time to show how_

_To be a ship captain_

_Just like a showdown_

_John Archer and Chris Pike_

_We're the best, no doubt_

_Doin' it like we will always do_

_This is our time and we're telling you_

_Oh!_

"Glad to see that they respect me at least," Archer said, smiling as his other admirals just glared at the young crew, hissing under their breath how they will never approve of them to go back out there to make a mess of things.

"I think we are the only two they appreciate," Pike said, rolling his eyes at the stupidity of some of the other Admirals.

_The boys are back_

_Gonna do it again_

_Gonna shake up Starfleet_

"They shook it up enough already," Komack said, glaring over at Jim. He had no problem with Spock but as long as Jim was in command then nothing could be done. He was too dangerous to be out on his own.

"They are the best, Komack, you should realize this," Barrett said. He may not like Jim Kirk very much but he got the job done and he was a loyal captain to his crew if not to Starfleet. He respected Jim.

_The boys are back (yeah)_

_The boys re back_

_Flying the Enterprise_

_Anywhere we want_

_The universe is ours_

_The boys are back_

Jim smiled out at the crowd as he stepped forward, looking them all in the eye. Sulu, Chekov, Scotty and McCoy moved around them. McCoy glaring at Jim but you could see a light smile on his face at the same time. Only if you knew what to look for that is.

_Keep comin' with the right win the fight every single time_

Jim said, his free hand beckoning for someone or something to come and just try to fight them.

"He is just like you…its almost scary," Bones said, watching Jim.

"Hmm," James said, carefully watching them dance around the stage.

_Undefeated here on our ship yeah_

_We can rock_

_We can shock_

_Anytime we like_

_And tonight we're going all out_

"They went all out long ago," Terry said, rolling his eyes at his friends while smiling, just happy that they didn't recruit him to go up on stage with them and make a fool of himself.

"They are attempting to prove a point…I do not believe the Admirals are receiving it," Spock said, looking out at the Admirals.

"They are idiots so of course they wouldn't get it," Terry said, keeping his eyes on the stage. It wasn't eve worth it to look over at the admirals.

_It's time to show how_

_To be a superhero_

_Just like a showdown_

_Keep the warp to the drive, GO!_

_We're the best, not doubt_

_Doin' it like we will always do_

_This is our time_

_And I'm telling you_

_Oh! (LOOK OUT!)_

Jim jumped right in front of Komack, smirking up at him before he darted away, the crew moving to place themselves between the enraged admiral and their captain, some snickering as his face turned a bright purple as he attempted to keep his cool.

_The boys are back, the boys are back_

_The boys are back_

_Gonna do it again_

_Gonna shake up Starfleet_

"They got the same goals that we had," Montgomery said, laughing as he held up his bottle of scotch!

"They probably shook them up enough for their sanity, why not do it again," Bones said, smirking as he looked over at the admirals. "I am just surprised they have not realized that the sooner they give in the sooner Jim will be out of their hair."

"They do not appear to be wise," Selek said, eyes twinkling.

"This universe has changed you, that or I never noticed how mean you could be before," Bones said, slapping Selek on the shoulder, smiling at him. "I cannot wait till the Admiralty back in our universe sees you now."

"I see a heart attack in many of their futures," James said, laughing as he pictured it.

"That would be most unfortunate," Selek said.

"Yeah for them," Nyota laughed.

_The boys are back, the boys are back_

_Warping though space_

_Anytime we want_

_The universe is ours_

_The boys are back_

Jim jumped onto the stage, laughing as he punched the air, winking at Spock before nodding to his counterpart. Letting them know that it was for them too.

_Here to change the rules_

_To solve the mystery_

_About the battle_

_Save the ship_

Everyone laughed as Jim replaced ship with Vulcan and leaned forward to gently peck Spock's cheek, laughing as Spock's face turned a light shade of green before he bounced away, shooting at a fake Klingon warship that was hovering in front of them.

_No one, no one can stop us now_

_We're the ones that make the rules_

_The boys are back_

"They just think they make the rules. Jim knows who the real rules come from," Pike said, narrowing his eyes at his pseudo son. "At least I hope they do."

"The captain makes the rules it has always been that way and it always will be," Archer said, smiling as he remembered his times. The other admirals did not understand and they never would unless they went through what Jim, Pike and himself had gone though.

_No need to worry cause_

_The boys are back, the boys are back (look out now)_

_The boys are back_

_Gonna do it again_

_And we make it look good_

_The boys are back (yeah)_

_The boys are back_

"Boys, boys, boys, boys, I cannot wait to stick it to them," Uhura said, glaring out at the people on the stage, waiting for the right moment to shove them off it.

"Don't forget us too. I just want to show them they are wrong," Chapel said, smiling gleefully at the thought of shoving McCoy off the stage. Kaly and Aki rolled thier eyes but grinned as the song wound down.

_Taking down the walls_

_Anytime we want_

_I'm sure that you know by now_

_The boys are back!_

The five yelled, sliding out on their knees before they stopped just at the edge. The admirals groaned, knowing that they may have to send them out again. They couldn't take having Jim and his crew around anymore.

"Now!" Uhura yelled, running out onto the stage with Kaly, Aki, Rand and Chapel each of them pushing one of the males off the stage before standing tall. "It's our turn now boys."

**T'Slash: **Not one of my best I think but I hope you all enjoyed it. please review.


	46. It's Raining Men

**T'Slash: **One step closer to the end and another chapter for the night. I hope you all enjoy it!

**Drunk Truths**

_Chapter 46: It's Raining Men_

The girls smiled as they stood on the stage, each in a dress of their department colors with a slit up the edge. Kaly smirked as they guys looked up at them, some glaring at them for pushing the captain off the stage.

"Now, now. No need to get revenge on us. Jim was singing about the males and we want to right that. The females do more than the males do and we are going to tell it how it is," Uhura said, shaking her hand as Jim as she took middle stage, standing just a little in front of the four.

_Hi – Hi! We're the Enterprise Girls _

_**Ah huh**_

_And have we got news for you_

_**You better listen!**_

_Get ready, all you lonely girls_

_And leave those idiots in space dock_

_**Alright!**_

Uhura started out, swaying her hips to the beat as the four answered, smiling over at her. The crew looked on, confused as to what they were going to do next.

_The heat is rising – Enterprise is getting low_

_According to our sources, the ship's the place to go_

_Cause tonight for the first time_

_Just about half-page one_

_For the first time in history_

_We're going to show the men_

They slowly moved to the beat, smiling as a three d image appeared in front of them, showing all the times that a woman had saved the ship or had warned Jim and Spock that the ship was in danger. Mostly it was Uhura saving the ship at the last moment with her linguistic skills but it was always Chapel saving a life or Rand saving the Captain from his forgetfulness. Kaly and Aki also played their party when in a dangerous situation as well as hundreds of other women.

_It's the Enterprise Girls! Hallelujah! _

_It's the Enterprise Girls! Amen!_

_We're gonna go out, we're gonna let them get_

_Absolutely soaking beat!  
We beat the men! Hallelujah!_

_We beat the men! Every crewmen!_

_Tall, blond, dark and Vulcan_

_Rough and tough and strong and mean_

Uhura, Kaly, Chapel, Rand and Aki pointed out Spock, Jim, McCoy, Scotty, Cupcake and a few others that matched the description, laughing as the woman cheered for them. Turning to the males and laughing at them for thinking they did everything.

"I like my counterpart," Nyota announced, cheering with the girls.

"They do have a point," James agreed.

_God bless Mother Nature, she's a crazy woman too_

_She took to the stars and she did what she had to do_

_She taught every woman to rearrange the sky_

_So that each and every woman could beat the stupid guy_

_We beat the men! Hallelujah! We beat the men! Amen!_

_We beat the men! Hallelujah! _

_We beat the men! Ame-nnn!_

Uhura and her four backups sang, twirling around the stage, their skirts moving with them. Showing off their hips and legs. They all laughed as Jim glared up at them but wisely kept his mouth closed for once. Suddenly they stopped, moving closer to the edge of the stage carefully.

_I feel Klingons starting to come here_

_About to fight_

_Hear our advice_

_Don't you ignore us_

_We will rip of your heads and save you!_

Uhura gently took Jim's head in her hand smirking before she pulled on it a little hard, making him bend his head to her before she ran back onto the stage, laughing along with the crew.

_God bless The Enterprise, she's a crazy woman too_

_She took off to the stars and she did what she had to do_

_She taught every woman how to rearrange the sky_

_So that each and every woman beat the men at songs_

_We beat the men! Yeah!_

"The Enterprise would never turn on me! She loves me just as I love her!" Jim yelled out glaring up at Kaly, knowing that this had to be her doing.

"Well they do make a point," Pike said, focusing on the five. "The Enterprise is a female and she would help other females if she heard what Jim had sung earlier."

"I completely agree with you," Archer said, laughing as he imagined what the ship would have to say.

_The party is rising_

_The drinks are getting low_

_According to our sources, this party's the place to be_

_Cause tonight for the first time_

_Just about half past one_

_For the first time in history_

_We are going to beat the men_

"No drinks will be low on my watch!" Scotty cried out, having more drinks beamed down to their location. The crew laughed, picking up the drinks and raising them to the ladies, letting them know how they liked the song. Even some of the guys liked it, knowing that the woman had saved them just as much as the captain had.

_We beat the men! Hallelujah! We beat the men! Amen!_

_We beat the men! Hallelujah! We beat the men!_

The five laughed as they twirled back to the center stage, the song winding down to a close. They stood their breathing heavily as the crew cheered for them, many getting to their feet. They smiled and bowed to the crew before looking over at Jim, letting him know that the next part was set up.

Jim grinned, getting the boys back together and pushing them onto the stage. Spock as well.

**T'Slash: **Well I think this was the shortest chapter but it was a short song so I guess it fits. The next one might be even shorter but I cannot say yet. But I can tell you I have killed it so I just got to write it! well I hope you all liked it and just four more till the end! Please remember to review!


	47. Boom De Yada

**T'Slash: **Well sorry this is late my sister gave me a scare coming home late and I fear I watch to many crime shows if I think something horrible happened to her. Well this is going to be another short one but I hope you like it.

**Disclaimer: **I will never own.

**Drunk Truths **

_Chapter 47: Boom De Yada_

Jim smiled as he stood back on stage, Spock just besides his as the other men and women of the crew looked on expect for the bridge crew plus McCoy, Aki, Terry and Kaly who stood in the back, smirking over at Spock who was glaring at Jim, clearly hating this new idea. Jim smiled at him, knowing that Spock would do it anyway as he only had to say two things. Jim nodded to Kaly who smiled and nudged Uhura who pressed a button the bridge of the Enterprise appearing around them the stars shining from the view screen just in front of Spock and Jim.

"It never gets old, huh?" Jim sighed, looking out at the stars. James smiled, echoing those same words though the bond to Selek.

"Nope," Spock answered, casually brushing their hands together. Selek smiled over at James, knowing that it had never gotten old for them either.

"It kinda makes you wanna….break into song?" Jim said, looking over at Spock. Spock sent him a quick glare as James stifled his laughter, eager to see what song this would be.

"Yup," Spock said dryly, half the crew laughing at him for it.

"I love the planets," Jim started out, watching as millions of planets went by their viewscreen.

"I love the clear dark space," Sulu said, taking a step forward.

"I love big ships," obviously Scotty said this the engineers cheering their leader on.

"I love when the Klingons lose," Kaly laughed, taking a step forward all the crew laughing with her as well as Jim, even though he sent her a glare telling her to be serious.

_I love the whole universe,_

_And all its sights and sounds_

All of them sang this in unison, looking out of the viewer just looking at space, at their home and the one place they had never wanted to leave. James looked out as well, feeling the familiar feeling of loss, of what he use to have but he had had his time it was this Jim's turn now.

_Boomdeyada,_

_Boomdeyada,_

_Boomdeyada,_

_Boomdeyada_

They slowly rocked back and forward, Kaly and Scotty singing this part louder than the others. Silly grins on their faces.

"I love the stars," Uhura said, taking a step closer, moving to stand besides Spock.

"I Hate real dirty things," McCoy said, glaring at Jim as the medical team snickered remembering all the times when Jim came back to the ship dirtier than hell and McCoy had to clean him up.

"I love to warp fast!" Chekov said, bouncing on his feet.

"I love Vulcan Kings," Chapel said, smiling kindly at Spock, remembering the tales she had heard from him.

_I love the whole universe and all its craziness_

"They are defiantly the crazy ones," Pike said, moving the camera down the line, making sure that he got each and every one of their faces, laughing as Scotty and Kaly were bouncing on the stage, clearly the two craziest of the bunch…besides Jim that is.

_Boomdeyada,_

_Boomdeyada,_

_Boomdeyada,_

_Boomdeyada_

The crew joined in at this time, laughing as they moved alone with their commanders and friends. The Admiral's sighed in relief believing that they were off the hook about letting the crew go back into space.

"I love electric storms," Aki said laughing as Jim tried to punch him only to meet air as he ducked quickly.

"I love alien animals," Rand said, remembering the dog they had run into that had a horn and a weird shiny coat but was just too loving.

"I love hot magma," Spock said, surprising Jim by listing something.

"I love the monsters," Terry said, smiling as some of the crew looked at him like he was the crazy one.

_I love the whole universe,_

_It's such a scary place_

"It can be, it can be," Montgomery said but he knew this crew. It might not be the same as his own crew but they would never give up they loved space too much to give it up.

"Why we kept going out there is beyond me," Bones said though there was a smile on his face.

_Boomdeyada,_

_Boomdeyada,_

_Boomdeyada,_

_Boomdeyada,_

_Boomdeyada,_

_Boomdeyada,_

_Boomdeyada,_

_Boomdeyada,_

_Boomdeyada,_

_Boomdeyada,_

_Boomdeyada_

The bridge crew practically screamed the last line out laughing with the crew before they bowed. The crew smiled and cheered happy to have such a normal song after everything else. Spock nodded to Jim before exiting the stage, everyone but Jim following him. He had a song himself to sing.

**T'Slash: **I just liked the lyrics for this haha. I hope you like it and please review just three more chapters!


	48. Flowers for a Ghost

**T'Slash: **Another day another chapter. Only two after this both will go up tomorrow. One isn't killed so I will have to do that soon. I just killed this song a minute ago at 1:09am…yeah but there is nothing else to do as I cannot sleep. I hope I did a good job it turned out differently than I thought it would be killed. Well enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **No matter how much I beg, please, or threaten Star Trek will never belong to me

**Drunk Truths**

_Chapter 48: Flowers for a Ghost_

` "I have one song I wish to sing for you all. It is a little personal but I think you should all hear it. It shows a part of me I don't know if many of you know. But as my crew is one of the sneakiest in the galaxy they might just," Jim said, the crew laughing knowing that he spoke the truth about him. "This song is for the Enterprise as well as the crew."

"This should be good," Uhura said, smiling as she saw Jim take a seat at the piano that had been brought out after the last performance. He smiled out at the crowd before looking down at the piano, closing his eyes as he let the music take over his mind.

_You appeared before me in all your metal beauty_

_And it was all I could do to think that one day you'd be mine_

_You would be the one to keep me company no matter what_

_And you would give me comfort when I lost one_

_Oh_

Jim's soulful tune echoed though the room. Many of the crew looked on, tears gathering in their eyes. Here he was speaking of his first time seeing the Enterprise and how she was with him even after a loss of one of his crew. They all knew how much that hurt him, a loss of anyone on his crew tore at his soul.

"It appears that this Jim is just like you in carrying unneeded blame," Hikaru said, looking over at James who smiled sadly.

"At lease he has an honest mind," James said, not denying it. he always thought if he had just done something faster or did something different that more people would be alive that he wouldn't have lost so much of his crew…it appears that this James T. Kirk also had that habit of blaming himself.

_We took the Enterprise out there to deep space_

_To start a life and maybe change the world_

_See we always were meant to go and explore_

_No I will never let them die at all_

_Oh no_

_Oh no_

"We did change some worlds," an engineer remarked, smiling as she remembered some of the worlds they had visited. "And everyone who is a member of the Enterprise was meant to explore the universe. We wouldn't be here if we weren't."

"Expect for Doctor McCoy he was just meant to keep the Captain alive," a nurse said, looking over at his boss.

"True," his friends said, smiling with tears in their eyes as their Captain's song touched them.

_Don't ever say it's over_

"It's over when the sun don't shine anymore Jimmy boy!" McCoy yelled out, shocking some of the crew but a few smiled. Knowing that McCoy loved the Enterprise and her crew just as much as anyone else. He would never want Jim to give up on their home. The only place they could call home.

_See I'm still mad at all those Admirals_

_Feels like we are being kept here stranded_

_Wonder why you are here and why you stay_

_These questions like a whirlwind, they carry me away_

_And I said_

"We are here because we are a family, Jim. No other reason necessary," Spock said, speaking up for the crew. Many nodded in agreement some even verbalizing why they stayed and why even if they were offered promotions they would not leave. They rather stay at the rank they are at with their ship then leave it to go elsewhere.

"A loyal crew," Archer remarked, wiping the tears from his eyes as the song brought back memories of his own crew. He looked out at this crew, happy that they would stand by their Captain no matter what. "I pity the Admirals that are trying to separate them."

"I pity the Admirals who tried to get onto the Enterprise. She has been heavily guarded by Scotty's orders," Pike said, zooming in on Jim's face, his eyes still closed as he gently swayed to the music his hands never missing a note.

"I heard of that and I am glad for it," Archer said, the crew around him glowing at his praise.

_Who will stand next to me when we return?  
And who will give me comfort when we're attacked?  
Who but the Enterprise will I give my whole life to?_

_And who will tell them how it ends and how it all began?_

_Oh, ohh, oh love_

"We will always stand with you and we all know that Spock will comfort you," Uhura said, tears sliding down her face as she looked up at the man who five years ago she would have called an Idiot.

"We will all tell them how it ends and how it began…that is if it ever ends," Sulu said, smiling up at his Captain.

_Don't ever say goodbye_

"As long as you don't say goodbye Jim I won't either," Kaly whispered, wiping the tears from her eyes, remembering how many goodbyes have been said already. "We should stick with the hellos."

Jim's eyes opened up, tears clouding his vision but he blinked them back, smiling out at the crew as he sang with all his heart. The crew cluttering together with their friends and coworkers no matter where they worked on the Enterprise.

_She's our ship_

_I said she's our ship_

_I said she's our ship_

_I said she's our ship_

_I said she's our ship_

Many of the crew members joined in, swaying from side to side with the music, whispering that line with Jim. The old crew looked on, amazed at how close everyone was, it was different then with them but…similar as to how they reacted.

_Our ship,_

_Our ship_

"Always our ship!" Cupcake said, smiling as some Admirals tried to glare at him again, much to everyone's amusement knowing that the Admirals could never beat them in what they wanted.

_Ohhhh_

_Yeahhh ohhhh_

_Yeaaaaah ohhh_

_Oohhh_

Jim sang the last lines, letting his fingers gently trail over the keyboard. Lifting his hand only when the last note rang out though the silent hall. The crew clapped politely no one wanting to ruin the magic that had happened by cheering to loudly. Many were hugging each other tears in their eyes. Jim bowed smiling at them before motioning for the others to come back up onto the stage for one final song.

"I wonder what he has left," James said, looking up at his counterpart.

"I don't know but we will stick around for it. After this we have to go. It's time to get Spock back to where he belongs," Nyota said, smiling over at Selek. "That is…if you have no objections."

"None, Nyota. I am ready to return to our universe. I have been here much too long," Selek said, smiling as James released a breath he didn't know he was holding before looking back at the stage seeing Jim's bright blue eyes locked on him.

**T'Slash: **Well two chapters to go. I do hope you all liked this one I cried while writing it I will admit. The last two will be up sometime tomorrow night I hope! Well please review and tell me what you though!


	49. Friends Forever

**T'Slash:** Well here it is people the end of a story, a yearlong fanfiction. I hope you have enjoyed this journey as much as I have, which I have loved this. I think I am so obsessed with my Drunk stories I may do another one after a few months, you never know. Well for all of you who stuck with me though this year and for those just silently following this. Thank you. It means a lot to me, on many occasions I thought of stopping but I am glad I didn't. Well enough of me here is the last one I just killed the song so enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Star Trek or any of the songs I have used. I just own Kaly, Aki, Terry and this plot!

**Drunk Truths**

_Chapter 49: Friends Forever_

"This will be the last song of the night. It has already gotten really late and I know most of you are struggling to stay awake," Jim said, smiling out at his crew, the bridge crew coming to stand at the front of the stage. "I would like to take this time to say goodbye to some people." Jim's eyes grew wet as he looked over at Selek and James as well as their crew. "We have known one of them for years the others just for a few hours. We great close I have to say but they have places to return to and people to see. So Goodbye Primes." The old crew laughed at the nickname. "We will miss you."

"The kid didn't have to do this," Bones said, looking away to hide the tears in his eyes.

"Jim wanted to," Selek said, feeling his own eyes grow wet. He had made many friends in his universe. He was happy to return home but at the same time he would miss Jim and his counterpart.

The music started up slowly, drawing tears into many people's eyes who were not already crying. Jim stayed up on the stage, doing nothing to hide his emotions as he started to move with the music, swaying very lightly, almost not moving at all.

_And so we talking all night about the ship that we want_

_Where we're gonna live for the next five years_

_I always think that things will never change_

_Keep on thinking we will always stay together_

"If I have any say in it we will always stay together," Uhura said fiercely, glaring over at the Admirals. They had heard all night the crew's thoughts on being separated how they were a family. If they tried to take them apart after all that then they would just steal the ship and go on their own way.

"Things always change," James whispered, remembering how his Enterprise had changed, how he had changed himself. "But many things also stay the same."

_But their leaving this night and won't be coming back_

_No more calling him up because they're in a different space_

_And if you got something that you need to say_

_You have to say it right now cause we don't have another chapter_

"I hope zat you make it home safely," Chekov said, turning to the older crew, looking at all of them, older and maybe wiser but still a family. A broken family that was now reunited after years of searching.

"Zank you," Pavel said, smiling at his counterpart.

Many more came up after Chekov's brave feast and said something to the old crew. Thanking them for coming for Selek or just saying a quiet goodbye. Jim stood there looking at Selek, letting him know with his eyes how he felt and his goodbye to them. Selek smiled sadly, sad to be leaving this man behind but…he knew that Jim was in good hands that his crew would never let anything happen to him so he need not worry about the young Captain anymore. It was Jim's turn to find out who he was and to make a name for himself in his universe.

_Cause we're moving forward and we can't slow down_

_All the memories of tonight will be on film_

_And I will always remember that ice ball_

_I didn't know much of Spock, but it all came soon_

Jim smirked at Selek causing him to chuckled slightly. Remembering their time on Delta Vega. How cold it was, he was relieved that Jim would always remember it that he had held it close for so long and that he would continue to do so. He had taught him much about Spock but Jim would learn the rest with time and sooner than he himself did.

"What is he talking about?" James asked turning to face Selek.

"I will tell you later," Selek said.

_And there was me and Selek, and we got real cold_

_Staying there walking through the thick snow_

_We got to the station and we found Scotty_

_He smiled to himself and remembered his friend_

_Now I know how it feels_

"They did find me there and ah am thankful that they were able to rescue me!" Scotty said, laughing as he remembered seeing the two for the first time, thinking they were there to deliver food but how happy he was to be wrong.

Selek smiled, remembering how he was so happy to see Jim but then Scotty right afterwards. It was like all his old friends had come back for him…and now years later here they were. They had come for him and they had found him. He looked at Jim and knew that Jim now knew how it felt.

_As we go on, we remembered_

_All the times we had together_

_And as you leave us, go where ever_

_We will still be friends forever_

I have been and always shall be your friend, Selek remembered saying that and here was Jim saying it in his own words back to him. Selek felt his heart swell at the thought. James grabbed his hand, squeezing it, knowing what Selek had felt in that instant as he himself had felt it though their bond.

Spock looked up at Jim; he knew how much Selek's leaving would affect his husband. Selek was a grandfather like figure to Jim and to lose him would be hard but he knew that Jim was happy for him all the same. He vowed to be there for Jim and keep the smile on his face. McCoy rolled his eyes, he knew how affected Jim would be just like Spock did but he would keep the infant busy. A board or sad Jim plus Kaly did not mix well.

_So if we get back to our ship and we get into space_

_Twenty years from now will we look back, will be still be cool?_

_Will we ever be able to remember everything we sang tonight?_

_Sill be trying to break every single rule?_

"He wouldn't be James T. Kirk, if he didn't try and break ever single damn rule in Starfleet one way or another," Bones said, rolling his eyes knowing that no matter what Jim would break rules for his crew. Even if it meant he would be court marshaled, not that Starfleet could kick him out they needed him too much.

Archer and Pike smiled, knowing that they would get Jim back on the Enterprise one way or another and continue to support him though it all. No matter what other admirals would say Jim was a starship captain first and only…as for remembering all the songs. Pike gently stroked the camera, this would make certain that everyone would remember the songs tonight, wither they wanted to or not.

_Will Doctor McCoy be a country doctor?  
Can Uhura find a man that will always be with her?_

_I keep, I keep thinking that it's not goodbye_

_Keep on thinking it's just a new time_

_And this is how it feels_

"As if I need a man to watch out for. I already do that for you. Captain," Uhura said, laughing at her captain, knowing that as long as he was there she never needed a man for herself. She would find one one day she was sure but for now she was content to just stay on the Enterprise and work.

"Yeah and who would keep you alive," McCoy yelled out, knowing that while he sometimes wished to become just a simple country doctor he would never leave Jim alone in space. The day Jim retired would be the day he retired not before or not after. Jim was more important.

_As we go on, we remember_

_All the time we had together_

_And as our lives change, come whatever_

_We will still be friends forever_

"I think you mean Family forever Jim, we will never be leaving you and will follow you anywhere," Sulu called out, the crew completely agreeing, even Cupcake and his friends.

_La, la, la_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah_

_La, la, la_

_We will still be friends forever_

Jim smiled out at his crew, no his family, proud at how they were swearing to stick together. That they would be together no matter what some Admiral's said. It meant a lot to Jim, more than he could have ever asked for.

_They love you, T'hy'la, as do I. Not one of us will leave you. Even if force is used, _Spock said to Jim, calming some of the fears he always carried. Jim finally broke his gaze with Selek, looking down at Spock with love in his bright blue eyes.

_Will we stick together after another long five years?  
Can we do it all again?  
Can we live through it somehow?_

_I know I thought our journey would never end_

_But looking at them I know it will one day_

"Bullshit, our journey hasn't stopped and we are old! You are still young and you got so many more years ahead of you. Hell Jim isn't stopping now we are going back to another mission. Do you hear me! Another mission! As if we need another one!" Bones yelled out, trying to knock some sense into this Jim's head. "If this one lived through all of this shit then I don't doubt that you will as well."

"That is well put, Leonard," Selek said, smiling at his old friend.

"I am starting to think I only live to put Jim, any Jim, in his place," Bones sighed, taking another drink and quickly slamming it back before looking over at James. "Ready to go?"  
"Almost, this song is almost over," James said, looking around the room with a fond expression. Mentally listing everyone here and silently thanking them for his counterpart.

"They are in good hands, Jim. You don't have to worry about them," Nyota said, coming to stand besides James, laying her hand on his arm.

"Old habits I guess," James said, smiling down at her.

_Will the past be something that will haunt us?  
Will we forget them after they return home?  
I keep, I keep thinking that it's not goodbye_

_Keep on thinking it's time for more_

"We could never forget them," Kaly said, smiling up at her friend. "Just like we can never regret the past just choose to keep moving forward. Time stops for no man or woman."

"She is smart beyond her years," Bones said, taking a closer look at his counterparts other half.

"She is a mystery to us all. Even myself," Selek acknowledged, remembering many times where she mentioned something that had happened in his own universe but he had not told her.

_As we go on, we remember_

_All the time we had together_

_And as our lives change, come whatever_

_We will still be family forever_

Jim winked at Sulu, thanking him for the line. It flowed better for him now. They were a family and nothing would change that, no matter what came about.

_As we go on, we remember_

_All the times we had together_

_And as our lives change, come whatever_

_We will still be family forever_

"Come on you guys time to get ready to return home," Hikaru said, slapping Jim on the shoulder as they all got ready to beam out. Bones and Selek stood next to Jim, keeping their eyes on the stage till the very last minute.

"Wait, here," Kaly said, handing over video. "It's all of tonight's songs and some personal goodbyes that I got from the crew a few months ago." Kaly explained to their shocked faces. Selek looked at her, wondering how she knew that he would be leaving soon. "I knew they would come for you, Spock. I know many things you will come to find out. I am sure we will see each other again one day."

"Thank you, Kallista. Live long and prosper," Selek said, holding out his hand in the traditional gesture, the video held protectively close to his heart. He would cherish this and watch all of the goodbyes.

"Peace and long life, Spock," Kallista said, spreading her fingers in the right way, a small tear escaping her eyes before she ran back to her McCoy.

"She is something else," Bones said, looking at her in shock.

"She sure is," James said.

_As we go on, we remember_

_All the time we had together_

_And as our lives change, come whatever_

_We will still be family forever_

"Beam us up," James whispered, unwilling to break the silence after the song. They heard the familiar sounds of beaming out and the whole new Enterprise crew turned around and saluted them. Tears in many of their eyes. Jim jumped down from the stage, standing beside his bondmate.

"Take care," he whispered, watching as they disappeared.

"They are going home now, Jim," Spock said, reaching out to carefully brush their fingers together.

"I know and I am happy for them," Jim said, a single tear escaping his eyes before he turned back ot his crew. "Now let's go home ourselves."

"Aye, Captain," they said, smiling as they started to beam up in groups. Waving goodbye to the Admirals. Kaly danced over to Pike, taking the camera from him and thanking him, giving him a copy already and promising a new one soon.

Soon the room was empty, the stage still light up and glasses scattered across the tables but no one remained there. All going home for the night, happy about how the night went.

**THE END**

**T'Slash:** there is the end of the story. I got to say I didn't know how it would end but I am happy it ended how it did. I am crying right now I am so sad to see it end but I love the number 50 so expect an extra chapter just like Songs of an, had! Please review!


	50. Love Drunk

**T'Slash:** Just a bonus chapter cause…well I killed this when I started Drunk 2 a song for myself and as a thank you for all the reviewers who would review and those of you who just read it. Thank you so much once again and I hope you all enjoy this song.

**Disclaimer: **for the last time I do not own Star Trek.

**Drunk Truths**

_Love Drunk_

A young woman stepped onto the stage, her brow hair short and her green eyes covered with glasses. She smiled as she picked up the forgotten microphone in her pale hand, smiling as she looked over the room. Remembering all that had happened in this room. All the love and all the drama. Music started up and she smiled, rocking to the beat.

_Hey, hey, hey, hey_

She started out, twirling around on the empty stage, a huge smile on her face as her eyes looked up and caught sight of the Enterprise, her crew back on board and sleeping peacefully.

_Laptop running in the dead of night_

_The night I started was a hit and run_

_And I still see it in my mind_

_(see it in my mind)_

A light appeared over a table, an ancient black DELL laptop appeared on it. The screen still light up a folder labeled DRUNK TRUTHS right in the middle of the screen. The woman walked over to the laptop, gently running her fingers over the laptop, smiling at the memories and at the huge list of songs.

_My mind was burning like a warp core_

_It made me laugh, oh, so hard it hurt_

_But people, in case you don't know_

She started laughing out loud, reading over some of the names and wondering how she was able to do it again before looking out at the reviewers, trying to tell them something.

_I use to write Drunk, but now it's all over_

_I love it forever, but forever is over_

_We use to laugh all night, now it's just a sad night_

_So review me singing, say goodbye to this story_

_(Oh yeah!)_

She smiled as she walked away from the laptop; her hand running over the wooden tables, her hands touched the glasses the guests had just used minutes ago. Laugher echoing though the empty room, bouncing off the walls. She smiled sadly, knowing that soon that laughter would be over for a time.

_There's just one thing would make me stay_

_(Oh yeah!)_

_I used to write drunk, but now it's all over_

_I'll love it forever, but for not it's over_

_(Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey)_

A single sheet of paper appeared in her hand, she held it close tears in her eyes as she looked it over. Reread it all.

_Loud laughs and blurry eyes_

_We were reading a crazy story_

_The world stuck in songs and scenes_

_(stuck in songs and scenes)_

Some memories of Jim denying his love for Spock appeared in her head and she had to laugh at it, remembering all the turns and twists the songs had done all pulled together somehow in some way.

_You drove me crazy every time you reviewed_

_Now I'm laughing so hard that I can't get up_

_Oh guys, you give me such a thrill_

She looked back out to the reviewers, smiling at them, letting them know how much all their reviews meant to her. Hoping that they would review the last two chapters and make her day, this story, complete.

_I used to write Drunk, but now it's all over_

_I'll love this forever, forever is over_

_I use to laugh all night, now it's just a sad night_

_So review me singing, say goodbye to this story_

_(Oh yeah!)_

She danced around the room, every once in the while pausing to laugh at something that had occurred in that area of the room before moving on, gracefully avoiding running into the tables and breaking the glasses that were left out.

_There's just one thing would make me stay_

_(Oh yeah!)_

_I use to write Drunk, but now it's all over_

_I love you forever, forever is over_

She skipped back onto the stage, grabbing her fluffy half Siamese cat on the way, its blue eyes glaring at her as she continued to dance around. The cat didn't scratch her, she was far to use to the behavior now having dealt with it since the story was started.

_All the times I spent on this_

_All the tears this put me through_

_I'm checking into songs 'cause everything that I heard_

_Meant everything to us_

Times spent working on projects just taking breaks to write this. To use this to keep oneself sane in the hell that is school.

_I used to write Drunk, but now it's over_

_I'll love it forever, but is it over?_

She turned, looking out at the reviewers. The decision wasn't in her hands but in theirs. In if they decided to review or not and if they wanted more.

_I used to write Drunk, but now it's over_

_I'll love it forever, forever is over_

_I use to laugh all night, now it's just a sad night_

_So review me happily, say hello then goodbye_

_(Oh yeah!)_

She let the cat escape dancing around the stage, laughing silently to herself, making sure that no one would come in. That no one would see her as she had seen all of them hours before.

_There's just one thing would make me stay_

_(Oh yeah!)_

_I used to write Drunk, but now it's all over_

_I love you forever, but is it over?_

She twirled, moving back into the center stage looking out at her audience, knowing that they wre there even if the seats were empty and had been for a time.

_Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na_

_Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na_

_Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na_

_Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na_

_Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na_

_Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na_

_Now it's over, I still see it on my screen_

_Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na_

_Na, na, na, na, na, na_

_Now it's finished_

With each line said she started to disappear faster and faster. Her smile never leaving her face. She looked back out one more time, a single tear escaping her eyes and falling to the floor before she vanished all together, the microphone landing on the floor and silence returning to the room once more.

**T'Slash: **My goodbye song to you all. This story had kept me sane though so many classes, helping me get straight A's last semester and well I loved this story. I hope you all loved it as well. Please review and let me know how you liked this fanfic! Au revoir!


End file.
